Ramené
by Matteic
Summary: Traduction de Return Hawaii5063 . Severus Rogue est ramené à la petite enfance pour lui sauver la vie. Mais quelquefois ce qui semble simple et direct ne l'est pas. Rien dans la vie de Rogue n'est jamais facile, si ? COMPLETE !
1. La Bataille

Disclaimer : Ceci n'est de manière évidente pas le travail de JK Rowling – cet incroyable auteur à l'immense talent – ni une violation de copyright contre elle, Warner Bros

Disclaimer : Ceci n'est de manière évidente pas le travail de JK Rowling – cet incroyable auteur à l'immense talent – ni une violation de copyright contre elle, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury ou qui que ce soit. Je ne gagne pas non plus d'argent avec ceci. J'emprunte simplement les créations de Mme Rowling et je les emmène pour une ballade sur le petit vélo que j'ai dans la tête. Je les ramènerai bientôt, à peu près indemnes.

Cette histoire a été écrite en réponse à toutes ces histoires de « mignon petit Rogounet » qu'on peut trouver ici. J'ai aimé les lire, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander si un petit Rogue n'était pas peut-être plus problématique que ce que les auteurs imaginaient. Après tout, rien dans la vie de Rogue n'est jamais simple, si ?

* * *

**Chapitre un – La Bataille**

La bataille faisait rage avec une férocité qu'Albus Dumbledore vue auparavant, et il avait vécu très longtemps. Oui, il avait participé à des batailles avant celle-ci – de bien trop nombreuses fois contre de biens trop nombreux adversaires, mais cependant, rien ne rivalisait avec la force brute de l'énergie magique que cette mêlée contre Voldemort créait. Car Voldemort avait attaqué avec une folle stupidité le plus fort bastion que le monde magique ait jamais vu – Poudlard. Et Poudlard, avec l'aide des élèves des dernières années et des professeurs, tenait bon. Cela n'empêchait pas les Mangemorts de déclencher autant de destruction que possible. Réalisant que leurs espoirs d'une victoire facile étaient anéantis, ils espéraient visiblement faire basculer le cours de la bataille en leur faveur en créant la panique parmi leurs ennemis. Ils utilisaient chaque truc connu – animer des arbres, créer des tornades infernales et appeler à eux tout démon volontaire de la Forêt Interdite.

A leur tour, les professeurs avaient rassemblé les étudiants les plus âgés dans des groupes de même spécialité, et s'attelaient à opposer aux Mangemorts des armes d'une même puissance. Le professeur Chourave et son groupe avaient créé des pièges à travers la végétation, ralentissant les attaques. Hagrid et sa bande d'étudiants rien moins qu'heureux avaient relâché ces créatures avec lesquelles Hagrid cultivait minutieusement des relations et elles répandaient le chaos. Le professeur Flitwick avait aidé à diriger les puissants sortilèges lancés sur les Mangemorts avec une force constante. Et le groupe du professeur McGonagall répandait toute la puissance et la furie dont étaient capables des adolescents enragés et se croyant immortels une fois échauffés.

Il y avait d'autres groupes également au travail, et Dumbledore envoyait des ordres télépathiques à chacun tour à tour, regardant la bataille basculer décidément du côté de la Lumière. Mais Dumbledore savait qu'il avait deux entités à remercier par-dessus tout si Poudlard survivait à cette nuit sanglante. La première était le château lui-même. Peu le savaient ou voulaient le croire, mais Poudlard avait été conçu par les Fondateurs comme une créature douée de sensations. Il avait été enchanté pour avoir des pensées et un instinct de survie. Quand Voldemort et ses serviteurs avaient essayé de le détruire dans leur assaut, il s'était réveillé pour les attaquer. Maintenant il lançait des blocs de pierre sur ses ennemis, dardait des flèches de fer forgé depuis les parapets, et aspirait tout Mangemort aventureux qui s'approchait trop près.

La seconde vague de gratitude allait à Severus Rogue. Il avait alerté la Lumière des plans de Voldemort, arrivant au château seulement quelques minutes avant l'attaque, mais à temps pour emmener les plus jeunes à l'abri et diriger les aînés vers les groupes prévus. Il avait ensuite mené un petit groupe de Serpentard et Serdaigle sur le terrain, signalant les positions des Mangemorts avec autant de justesse et précision que les Eclaireurs de sa Royale Majesté. Dumbledore savait aussi que le directeur des Serpentard devrait bientôt quitter son groupe pour localiser Voldemort lui-même, et s'arranger délicatement pour emmener le Seigneur des Ténèbres à un endroit préétabli, où Harry Potter pourrait, ils l'espéraient, faire disparaître la menace et mettre fin au bain de sang.

« Directeur, j'y vais. » La voix de Severus Rogue emplit la tête de Dumbledore. Lui et les autres directeurs de Maison avaient travaillé sur cette aptitude pendant des mois. Ils étaient arrivés à leurs fins juste à temps.

« A Dieu vat » fut la seule chose que le directeur puisse répondre.

Dumbledore écouta les pensées de Rogue aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Il l'entendit se disputer avec d'autres Mangemorts à propos du besoin de parler avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il sentit sa peur alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son autre Maître. Il connut la répulsion de Severus quand l'homme reptilien toucha son visage et le remercia pour lui avoir dit où Harry Potter se 'cachait'. Et malgré le bruit des maléfices qui vrombissaient autour de lui – passant bel et bien à quelques centimètres – il pouvait nettement entendre Severus se répéter « faites que ça marche, faites que ça marche, faites que ça marche. »

Que ça marche, cela le fit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retrouva alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas face à la baguette de Harry Potter. Voldemort commit l'erreur de rire, croyant ses hommes avec lui et Potter incapable d'un sort mortel. Mais dans son arrogance, il avait été si concentré sur ses idées de gloire imminente qu'il n'avait pas vu ses serviteurs tomber discrètement, un à un, sous les sorts de Flitwick, et il était maintenant face à Potter seul. Il n'avait même pas levé sa baguette quand Potter prononça un sort en Fourchelang. C'était un ancien sortilège, découvert par Rogue dans la marge d'un de ses anciens textes de magie noire oubliée. Il était prononcé en Fourchelang par un dont la mère avait été tuée, et ne pouvait être utilisé que contre le meurtrier. Il faisait appel aux pouvoirs combinés de la douleur d'un enfant et de la colère d'une grand-mère. Il avait été créé par un ordres de sorcières grands-mères de Serpentard plus de huit cents ans plus tôt, pour être utilisé par leurs petits-enfants contre un riche sorcier en maraude dont les hommes avaient pris et tué toutes les femmes d'un village. Il fonctionna aussi bien qu'il avait fonctionné à l'époque. Avec une vive lumière rouge sang, Voldemort était parti.

A l'instant de sa mort, une douleur sans précédent se répandit dans la marque de tous les Mangemorts, et d'un Severus Rogue. La marque brûlait, grésillait, fumait, emportant la chair avec elle. Les Mangemorts tombèrent à genoux et Dumbledore coupa tous ses liens mentaux avec Severus pour ne pas être handicapé par la douleur lancinante. Les étudiants en charge de ligoter les Mangemorts se mirent au travail, car quand les marques cesseraient de brûler et disparaîtraient, ils n'auraient plus le temps. Il était cependant facile de les trouver, leurs hurlements de douleur permettant de les localiser, et en quelques heures tous avaient été ligotés et emmenés par les Aurors qui étaient entrés dans le parc dès que les sorts de restriction des Mangemorts s'étaient dissipés.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore était occupé à comptabiliser les pertes, qui bien que légères, étaient quand même déchirantes. Neuf étudiants étaient morts, tous Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle, un membre du personnel – Rusard – 14 créatures magiques avaient été tuées et 23 autres sérieusement blessées. Ce fut pour cela que l'habituellement sage directeur ne pensa pas à reprendre le contact avec son directeur des Serpentard avant d'être interrogé à son sujet par Harry Potter en personne, maintenant appuyé contre un arbre. Ron Weasley était affalé près de lui, des larmes pour Dean Thomas courant encore sur son visage. Hermione Granger, qui avait reposé sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry, se redressa en entendant le nom du professeur et regarda elle aussi le directeur d'un air interrogatif. Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils et prit une grande inspiration avant de tenter de rétablir le lien mental. Quand cela fut fait, il bondit sur ses pieds avec une expression de panique qui amena le trio à se lever précipitamment aussi.

« Que se passe-t-il, directeur ? » dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Dumbledore regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, cherchant un autre membre du personnel, et fit signe au professeur McGonagall de venir le rejoindre. « Vous devez tous venir avec moi. » leur dit-il d'un ton ferme qui fit taire toute question.

Il plaça ensuite sa baguette sur sa main et prononça un rapide « Praemonstro », ajoutant le nom de Severus Rogue. La baguette tournoya et dès qu'elle se fut arrêtée, Dumbledore partit en courant. Ils filèrent par-dessus des arbres brisés, des troncs calcinés et même quelques Aurors accroupis près de corps pour arriver devant un vieux chêne à l'orée de la forêt. Là, ils trouvèrent Severus Rogue assis par terre, adossé à un tronc d'arbre, pointant sa baguette sur son cœur. Il cherchait visiblement à rassembler le courage nécessaire pour prononcer le sort qui mettrait un terme à sa misérable existence.

Le bruit de cinq personnes l'approchant en courant attira l'attention déjà bien divisée de Rogue, qui comprit immédiatement que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il avait moins de 3 secondes avant que le vieux fou sorte sa baguette et le sort prenait au moins 1,5 secondes à réciter. Il commença donc aussitôt à dire l'incantation. Il ne dépassa cependant jamais le « Avada », pas par manque de volonté, mais parce que son intellect chamboulé avait oublié que le vieil homme était aussi un sorcier puissant qui non seulement n'avait pas besoin de baguette s'il le décidait, mais avait aussi une connexion directe avec son esprit. Un « Stupéfix » orageux résonna dans son cerveau et Severus Rogue tomba, sa baguette roulant en sécurité, hors d'atteinte de sa main.

Les enfants, et ils étaient encore des enfants aux yeux du directeur, ainsi que Minerva, rejoignirent Dumbledore pour se rassembler autour de la forme sombre, sale et inconsciente du Maître des Potions. Ses robes étaient déchirées et son visage écorché d'avoir rampé à travers des buissons, et une fois de plus le plus vieux des sorciers remarqua que son plus jeune Directeur de Maison avait tant de cernes sous les yeux et de rides de tension sur son visage qu'il aurait pu être considéré comme le plus âgé des quatre. Il soupira et se pencha pour toucher la tempe du jeune homme. Il murmura « Legilimens » et se retrouva immédiatement entouré par des visions d'ombres tourbillonnantes qui emplissaient l'esprit de Rogue. L'oppression de la scène et le sentiment d'être aspiré étaient si intenses que quand il relâcha le sort, il sut immédiatement ce qu'il avait à faire. Il regarda les yeux interrogatifs de ceux qui l'entouraient et expliqua :

« Il y a plusieurs mois, en faisant des recherches sur le sort que tu as utilisé aujourd'hui, Harry, le professeur Rogue est tombé sur un sortilège qu'il m'a demandé de lancer sur lui s'il survivait à la défaite de Voldemort. C'est un sort très compliqué, et considéré comme sombre. Peu le connaissent maintenant mais tout de même, cela ne semblait pas être une bonne solution. J'ai refusé. Il me l'a demandé à plusieurs reprises au cours du mois suivant, essayant de me convaincre, mais j'ai toujours refusé. » Dumbledore s'interrompit car sa voix se brisait.

« Vous avez dit 'une solution appropriée' » dit Hermione pour l'encourager à continuer. « Pour quoi ? »

Le directeur réfléchit un moment et continua plus calmement « Pour sa décision que sa vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue. »

Ce fut le tour de Harry de demander : « Que fait ce sort, Monsieur ? »

Dumbledore soupira. « Cela le ferait… eh bien, plutôt, cela le ramènerait à... une forme antérieure. »

Les étudiants avaient l'air si perplexe que McGonagall dit plus crûment à ses jeunes Gryffondor « Je pense que le directeur veut dire que le professeur Rogue a souhaité être ramené au stade d'enfant. »

Ils regardèrent tous le directeur pour confirmation. « Oui, un enfant. Et petit. Il souhaitait être fait aussi jeune que possible et placé dans un orphelinat. Il espérait que je pourrais modifier les papiers magiques le concernant grâce à mes contacts au Ministère. Il espérait que sa seconde vie serait… eh bien, supérieure à la première. »

La question suivante fut posée à voix basse et l'orateur surprit le directeur. « Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ? » demanda Ron Weasley en toute sincérité.

« J'ai toujours cru au fait d'affronter son ennemi, pas le fuir. » dit le directeur. « Même si je crois que j'ai pu me fourvoyer cette fois. C'est ce sort ou Sainte Mangouste pour Severus maintenant. »

Minerva secoua fermement la tête. « Pas Sainte Mangouste. Il n'y survivrait pas une semaine. Ils sont débordés dans l'état actuel des choses, et avec les nouvelles admissions à cause de la bataille il trouvera un moyen de prendre sa vie. J'en suis certaine. »

Dumbledore et elle eurent un bref échange silencieux, et il hocha la tête. « Je vais effectuer le sortilège. Mais je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. J'ai dépensé de grandes quantités d'énergie ces dernières heures et je suis un peu affaibli. M'autorisez-vous à prélever en vous les forces que je peux ? »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, formant un cercle autour de l'homme inconscient et pointant leurs baguettes sur lui, comme il leur était ordonné. Dumbledore ferma les yeux et commença une douce incantation. Quelques moments plus tard, le vieux sorcier se retrouva dans l'esprit de Severus. Bien que conscient que son corps physique était resté à l'orée de la forêt, il se trouvait en même temps debout dans un sombre couloir de pierre, une extrémité dans une ombre trop profonde pour y voir, l'autre un portail de lumière éclatante. Il continua à répéter l'incantation et peu à peu vit émerger la silhouette de Severus Rogue au lointain. Il marchait vers son directeur, mais son but ultime était de façon évident la lumière au loin. Quand il passa devant Dumbledore, sans le voir, celui-ci remarqua que Severus était considérablement plus jeune. Une vingtaine d'années, s'il devait en juger. Alors qu'il marchait, Severus devenait de plus en plus jeune, son corps rétrécissant rapidement en approchant la lumière. Soudain, Albus comprit ce que signifiait la lumière. C'était le point de non-retour. Le temps avant qu'une personne existe. Pas étonnant que le sort soit considéré comme de la magie noire.

Bien que son corps fut vieux et épuisé par les événements de la journée, Albus se mit à courir après son Maître des Potions, maintenant devenu un tout petit enfant. Mais alors qu'il accélérait, Severus semblait faire de même. Le petit enfant courait maintenant puis, miraculeusement, flottait vers la lumière. Albus plongea pour le rattraper et attrapa un petit bras juste avant de toucher la lumière. Il tira le bébé vers lui. De petites touffes de cheveux noirs couronnaient la petite tête, et des yeux noirs regardaient vers lui en louchant. La peau était recouverte d'une substance blanche et cireuse. Albus regarda le corps du bébé. On voyait ses petites côtes et il portait une excroissance au nombril. « Non, non, ça n'ira pas du tout, mon ami. Tu es bien trop jeune pour que je puisse m'occuper de toi. A cette taille, il faut une mère, et je n'en ai pas pour toi. »

Il prit le bébé contre sa poitrine et commença à marcher précautionneusement dans la direction opposée, loin du portail lumineux. En marchant avec les plus petits pas, il sentit le corps grandir dans ses bras. De temps en temps, il regardait l'enfant pour évaluer l'avancée, et rencontrait des yeux sombres, des sourcils froncés, mais jamais un son. Enfin, Dumbledore s'arrêta et regarda attentivement le garçon. Il était encore petit, et comme Severus avait toujours été petit pour son âge – jusqu'à la puberté, cela étant – il était difficile à Albus de juger. Il décida enfin qu'il avait environ un an et demi, et qu'il était probablement assez grand pour pouvoir s'en occuper, mais assez jeune pour effectuer un nouveau départ. « Nous sommes arrivés, je crois. » dit doucement Albus, essayant de sourire à l'enfant visiblement perdu. Il mit fin à l'incantation que son subconscient avait continué à chanter et se retrouva à nouveau dans le parc de Poudlard. Allongé par terre, sur un tas de robes noires et sales, se trouvait maintenant un petit garçon avec un air très mécontent sur son petit visage. Les autres membres du cercle le regardaient avec stupéfaction.

McGonagall fut la première à parler. « Eh bien, il semble que cela ait été un succès. Nous commencions à nous inquiéter, directeur. Il se fait tard. » Elle désigna de la tête le soleil qui se couchait.

« Bien sûr, toutes mes excuses, cela a semblé durer bien moins longtemps pour moi. Pour nous. » ajouta rapidement le directeur. « Nous devrions rentrer. Je suis sûr que les Aurors vont avoir d'autres questions pour nous. Et je serai reconnaissant si personne ne fait mention de l'état de notre directeur des Serpentard. »

Ron ne put s'empêcher de glousser devant l'expression de Dumbledore, mais Hermione le fit taire avec un regard noir.

« Bien sûr que nous ne dirons rien, directeur, » répondit Hermione « mais vous n'allez pas le placer dans un orphelinat, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûre que certaines personnes voudraient bien le prendre. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent dans la pénombre grandissante. « Seriez-vous volontaire, ma chère ? »

Une Hermione embarrassée secoua très légèrement la tête. Le directeur gloussa. « C'est ce que je pensais. Notre professeur de potions n'est pas vraiment populaire. Chose qui ne lui a pas échappé, il me semble. Mais non, Mlle Granger, je n'ai pas l'intention de le placer dans un orphelinat. Je vais prendre soin de lui aussi longtemps que possible, ou jusqu'à lui trouver un foyer correct. »

Sur ce, un Albus Dumbledore très fatigué traversa le parc jusqu'au château, entraînant derrière lui quelques Gryffondor et un très jeune Serpentard.


	2. Faire ta connaissance

T/N : Merci pour votre accueil ! Comme cette histoire est vraiment différente de _La Casse se Paie_, je ne savais pas comment vous réagiriez.  
Cependant, pensez à me donner de quoi vous contacter ; il y a eu 2-3 reviews auxquelles j'aurais aimé réagir, mais elles ont été postées en Anonymous sans mail. C'est dommage pour vous car j'aurais pu vous apprendre des choses intéressantes sur la suite de l'histoire...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Faire ta connaissance**

Albus remercia chaleureusement les derniers enquêteurs de la journée, bien qu'il se sentît rien moins que chaleureux. Jusque là, tout s'était passé aussi bien qu'il était possible de l'espérer. Le Ministère acceptait sa décision d'avoir eu recours aux étudiants les plus âgés lors du combat – chose qui, même les incapables du Ministère devaient l'avoir réalisé, demandait une certaine planification. Et seuls quelques uns des parents des enfants tués semblaient le tenir pour personnellement responsable. La plupart paraissaient avoir accepté le fait que sans l'aide de leur enfant, tous les étudiants, y compris leur fils ou leur fille, auraient été massacrés. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Poudlard ait pu supporter l'assaut avec seulement une douzaine de personnes à sa défense. Cependant, la mort d'enfants n'était jamais facile à accepter, surtout pour un directeur, et même la chute de Voldemort et de ses serviteurs ne pouvait apporter un vrai soulagement au cœur du vieil homme. En effet, Voldemort lui-même, et presque tous les Mangemorts, avaient un jour été les charges d'Albus, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir que leurs morts étaient en quelque sorte sa responsabilité.

Ce sentiment s'intensifiait quand il regardait le bébé assis par terre près de son bureau. Il avait un jour été un Mangemort – un des quelques uns qu'Albus avait réussi à sauver. Ou l'avait-il vraiment sauvé ? Après tout, Severus était passé à quelques secondes de prendre sa vie plus tôt dans la semaine.

Albus soupira, se pencha devant le bébé et le regarda attentivement. Il avait tracé un cercle de limitation autour de l'enfant, mais cela semblait totalement superflu. Le petit garçon n'avait montré aucun désir de bouger de l'endroit où il avait été posé le matin, sans se fatiguer à essayer de toucher quelque objet qu'Albus préférerait garder hors de ses petites mains. En fait, il ignorait royalement tout jouet placé dans le cercle et avait passé la matinée à regarder Albus avec des yeux sombres et curieux.

Comme pendant les trois jours précédents, Severus ne proférait pas le moindre son. Il prenait la nourriture et la boisson qu'on lui offrait, montrait une habilité étonnante à aller aux toilettes seul, s'endormait quand on le mettait dans son petit lit, et se laissait laver et habiller par Albus, mais en dehors de ça, il n'avait montré aucun signe de vie humaine. Tout ce qu'il faisait était rester assis et regarder.

Albus s'assit donc sur ses hanches et fixa le garçon comme il le faisait. Après un moment, il murmura 'Legilimens' et se retrouva face, entre toutes choses, à sa propre image. Des images et des scènes des trois derniers jours tournoyaient autour de lui : lui portant le garçon, parlant au garçon, habillant le garçon, parlant dans la cheminée, parlant à ses Aurors, écrivant sur du parchemin. Dumbledore décida d'aller plus en profondeur. C'était très difficile. Le Severus Rogue adulte était doué en Occlumencie, et il semblait que son jeune double ait en effet un certain talent en la matière. Il était clair qu'il essayait de bloquer les tentatives d'Albus d'aller plus loin. Cela surprit et inquiéta Albus, car si l'enfant ne voulait visiblement pas le laisser entrer, avait-il le droit de continuer ? Il finit par décider le contraire et se retira.

Quand il rompit la connexion et regarda son pupille, il découvrit sur le visage de Sevrerus une expression de colère absolue. En toute autre situation, Albus aurait trouvé cela assez drôle. Oui, en effet, voir cet air de rage concentré sur un si jeune visage avait des aspects comiques. Mais Albus savait que quelle que soit la fragile confiance qu'il avait pu construire avec le garçon au cours des derniers jours, elle était maintenant détruite. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû aller jusqu'au bout, puisque visiblement cela n'aurait pas pu mettre l'enfant plus en colère.

Les réflexions d'Albus furent interrompues par le doux tintement de plusieurs cloches qui lui indiquèrent que plusieurs personnes montaient ses escaliers. Un rapide coup d'œil dans un petit bol d'argent posé sur son bureau lui dit qui il attendait. « Nous avons de la compagnie, mon garçon. »

Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour accueillir Harry, Ron et Hermione. Tous trois souriaient et semblaient en bien meilleur état que lors des derniers jours. Apparemment, ils avaient achevé leurs discussions avec les officiels du Ministère ainsi qu'avec les journalistes. Dumbledore les accueillit chaleureusement et les installa dans des sièges confortables avec des tasses de thé. Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent tous assis sans rien dire, ne sachant par où commencer. Enfin, Hermione rompit le silence. « Est-ce que le Ministère vous a posé des problèmes à propos du professeur Rogue, Directeur ? »

« Non, ma chère, aucunement. Je leur ai simplement dit que le professeur Rogue avait quitté le pays pour se remettre seul de ce qu'il a perdu. En ce qui concerne l'enfant, c'est le fils d'un ami, dont je m'occupe. Au fait, son nom est Sébastien Caldarium, pour autant que ça les concerne. »

Hermione gloussa ; Ron et Harry la regardèrent d'un air curieux. Elle les ignora. « Ils ne soupçonnent donc rien ? » demanda-t-elle au directeur.

La directeur sourit avec satisfaction. « Les agents du Ministère sont incapables de soupçonner quoi que ce soit si ce n'est pas écrit noir sur blanc devant eux. Après tout, ce sont eux qui n'ont pas autorisé l'installation à l'école d'une faction d'Aurors, au motif qu'il n'y avait après tout aucune indication d'une possible attaque à Poudlard. »

Ses invités hochèrent la tête avec un dégoût égal.

« A-t-il parlé, Monsieur ? » demanda Harry en regardant Severus.

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Non, il n'a pas émis le moindre son depuis… eh bien, depuis son retour à son stade actuel. Madame Pomfresh – qui, soit dit en passant, connaît l'origine de notre invité – n'a trouvé aucune raison à son manque de vocalisations. En fait, elle pense qu'il est peut-être plus âgé que ce que j'avais cru. Peut-être un peu plus de deux ans. En tout état de cause, il devrait parler. »

Tous les yeux tombèrent sur le plus petit occupant de la pièce, qui était à présent occupé à les fixer d'un air noir, comme s'il n'appréciait aucunement qu'on parle de lui. Ron rit et le désigna d'un geste du menton. « Il n'est pas aussi effrayant à cette taille, hein ? »

Dumbledore et Harry se mirent à rire, mais Hermione regarda le petit garçon avec un air d'excuse, juste au cas où il la tenait pour responsable de l'idiotie de ses amis, ce qui était probablement le cas.

Harry se mit debout et marcha vers le garçon. Il se mit à genoux à une trentaine de centimètres devant lui. « Salut, petit bonhomme. » dit-il. « Je m'appelle Harry. Tu t'appelles Sébastien ? »

Le petit garçon se mit debout et recula d'un pas. Il regarda ensuite Harry et le sol, comme s'il lui demandait de s'approcher. Harry se leva et s'avança, franchissant sans le savoir la barrière invisible que Severus ne pouvait pas traverser. Le petit Maître des Potions se laissa tomber à genoux et Harry fit de même. Puis, à la stupéfaction générale, et à l'horreur d'Albus, Severus attrapa un petit cheval en bois sculpté et le lança violemment sur le nez de Harry. Du sang gicla partout et les lunettes de Harry tombèrent au sol, brisées en plusieurs morceaux. Harry bondit sur ses pieds, tenant son nez du mieux qu'il pouvait, et essayant de retenir un rugissement de colère et de douleur. Ron était figé sur place mais Hermione et le directeur réagirent vite.

Hermione jeta un sort rapide pour arrêter le saignement et répara les lunettes de Harry. Puis un autre sort pour diminuer le gonflement avant de guider Harry vers une chaise afin qu'il puisse récupérer le temps que la douleur se calme. Dumbledore fit disparaître le cercle de limitation et attrapa Severus, après avoir réduit l'arme improvisée en petit tas de sciure. Il posa Severus sur une chaise, tenant ses deux mains dans sa main droite, et touchant la poitrine de Severus avec son index gauche. Le regard du garçon rencontra le sien avec défi, mais Albus avait suffisamment d'expérience des Serpentard pour savoir qu'il ne devait pas reculer.

« Tu l'as fait exprès. Je sais que tu l'as fait exprès. Et je sais que tu me comprends aussi. TU NE FERAS PLUS DE MAL AUX AUTRES. Plus jamais. Compris ? »

Hermione et Ron regardaient la scène avec stupéfaction. Dumbledore avait l'air franchement en colère, et bien que cela leur parût effrayant effrayant, il était clair que le petit garçon tenait bon. Il fit un tout petit signe de tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait, et tourna la tête vers Harry. En le voyant tenir son nez, les yeux fermés de douleur, Severus eut un mauvais sourire. Ce fut assez pour faire partir Hermione et Ron dans un fou rire..

Quand Harry se fut remis, Albus l'envoya à l'infirmerie se faire arranger le nez, car il y avait peu de doute qu'il ait été cassé. Avec quelques ricanements de Ron sur « ne pas vouloir ressembler au professeur Rogue », ses amis escortèrent un Harry fumasse hors de la pièce. Albus se tourna de nouveau vers son jeune Serpentard qui ne le regardait plus. A la place, il semblait fixer d'un air noir un gobelet de jus de fruit que Dumbledore lui avait donné plus tôt. Severus n'en avait bu que la moitié, et il semblait maintenant au vieil homme que le garçon essayait de forcer le reste à venir vers lui. La magie à un si jeune âge était rare, et pour autant qu'Albus pût voir, si le garçon essayait d'attirer le gobelet à lui par magie sans baguette, il n'avait absolument aucune chance. « Tu peux aller chercher le gobelet, si tu veux, Sébastien. »

Severus tourna vivement la tête en entendant son faux nom et essaya une fois de plus de réduire Albus en cendres avec ses yeux noirs. « Si les regards pouvaient tuer. » gloussa intérieurement Albus.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce nom, mais c'est plus sûr de cette façon. Le Ministère est peut-être un ramassis d'imbéciles, mais il ne faut jamais sous-estimer la possibilité de malfaisances d'un grand groupe d'idiots. »

Severus sembla tomber d'accord avec lui. Il abandonna sa grimace, se tortilla dans la chaise et se laissa glisser au sol. Il alla ensuite chercher son jus.

A ce moment, le feu brûla vert et la tête de Madame Pomfresh apparut. « Albus, les renseignements que vous avez demandé sur Severus sont arrivés de Sainte Mangouste. J'y ai jeté un œil et, eh bien, vous pourriez peut-être descendre en discuter un peu ? »

« Dès que possible. » promit Albus à la médicomage, et sa tête disparut des flammes.

Albus fit signe à l'enfant de le suivre et partit en direction de l'infirmerie. Il ne prit pas un chemin direct, cependant, préférant s'assurer que Harry et compagnie auraient fini avant qu'ils arrivent.

C'était un samedi, donc les rares étudiants dont les parents ne profitaient pas de la pause d'une semaine pour cas d'urgence que l'école prenait étaient partis à Pré au Lard ou s'amusaient sur le terrain de Quidditch nouvellement restauré. Albus parcourut lentement les couloirs vides avec un petit Severus Rogue à la traîne derrière lui. Ils marchaient déjà depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand ils croisèrent Miss Teigne devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Elle passait son temps à rôder dans ce couloir depuis la chute de son bien-aimé maître lors de la bataille. Albus se pencha pour caresser les oreilles du pauvre chat et elle répondit en plantant ses dents dans sa main. Plus vite qu'Albus l'aurait pensé possible, Severus se jeta sur le chat. Son petit corps atterrit en plein sur le sien et ses petits doigts agrippèrent son cou. Il poussa sa tête vers le sol et fixa ses yeux jaunes. Puis il laissa échapper un grognement guttural aussi menaçant que le pire que Miss Teigne aurait pu produire. Le directeur s'avança vite pour ôter les doigts de l'enfant du cou du pauvre animal et l'enleva d'elle. Le chat fila comme un éclair, des touffes de poil mité restant dans la main de Severus. Le garçon tremblait de fureur, et Albus sentait son cœur battre à travers sa petite chemise.

« Allons, allons, mon enfant. Elle ne m'a pas fait mal. Elle est simplement triste elle aussi. Le vieil Argus et elle étaient très complices. »

Severus sembla se détendre un peu, donc Albus le reposa sur ses pieds et prit sa petite main dans la sienne. Il l'emmena ensuite dans l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh était assise dans son bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle sourit et vint les rejoindre. Elle accueillit chaleureusement le directeur et pencha ensuite sa tête vers Severus. Elle prit cependant soin de garder une légère distance, nota Albus avec amusement. « Je dois dire, jeune homme, que tu as fait de certains dégâts sur M. Potter. Il m'a bien fallu dix minutes pour redresser son nez. » Elle tenta de dire cela d'un air sévère, mais Albus pouvait voir les coins de sa bouche frémir alors qu'elle retenait un sourire.

La médicomage alla chercher le dossier pendant qu'Albus installait Severus sur un des lits. Il transforma en jouets quelques objets qui passaient par là, même s'il savait très bien que Severus n'y toucherait pas. Cependant, cela semblait assez cruel de laisser un enfant assis sur un lit sans le moindre jouet pour ce qui risquait de prendre beaucoup de temps. Il était à peu près certain cependant que quand il reviendrait, il trouverait son pupille en train de regarder le mur.

Le dossier de Sainte Mangouste était assez fin. Il n'y avait que quelques morceaux de parchemin datant de l'époque précédant l'entrée de Severus à Poudlard. Le premier se rapportait à sa naissance, qui s'était déroulée à domicile, mais une médicomage était venue peu de temps après. L'entrée suivante était une consultation avec un guérisseur à propos de l'usage précoce de magie de la part de l'enfant. Il avait moins d'un an à l'époque, et le guérisseur notait qu'il avait expliqué qu'une manifestation de magie était impossible à ce stade du développement. La troisième visite datait de l'âge de trois ans. L'ouïe de Severus avait été testée et ses capacité vocales vérifiées. Apparemment, il ne parlait pas. Aucun problème visible n'avait pu être trouvé. Les trois dernières visites étaient des accidents de potions causées par les expériences du jeune garçon. Deux fois sur trois, c'était des ingrédients contaminés, car le garçon avait trouvé les produits lui-même.

Après avoir lu le dossier, Albus se tourna vers Madame Pomfresh. « Ce dossier vous apporte-t-il des informations intéressantes ? »

La médicomage secoua la tête. « Non, cela ne m'apporte rien. En fait, c'est ce qu'il ne me dit pas que je trouve intéressant. Par exemple, où est le nez cassé que nous savons tous les deux qu'il a eu avant d'entrer à l'école ? Où est l'explication pour la cicatrice le long de ses côtes ? C'est bien visible maintenant, mais cela l'était encore quand il était adulte. Il m'a dit un jour qu'il avait été coupé par un gobelet de cristal. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas répertorié ici ? »

Albus secoua la tête et soupira. « Pompom » dit-il doucement « nous savons, et nous avons su depuis le début, que Severus a été maltraité de façon assez épouvantable par ses parents. Je doute qu'ils l'auraient amené à Sainte Mangouste pour traiter ce qu'ils lui avaient infligé. Maintenant, je vous le demande à nouveau, dites-moi ce que vous voyez d'intéressant dans ce rapport. »

Pompom sourit légèrement. Le directeur la connaissait vraiment trop bien. Elle avait essayé de gagner du temps, de préparer son argumentation, aussi risible cela puisse-t-il sembler, afin qu'Albus soit plus enclin à accepter son hypothèse. Surtout car cela impliquait quelque horrible dessein de la part des parents du garçon qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore bien à se représenter.

« Et si, aussi étrange que cela puisse sembler, Severus avait vraiment fait de la magie avant l'âge d'un an ? » demanda-t-elle.

Albus gloussa. « Eh bien, cela serait certainement quelque chose. Je suis censé avoir fait mon premier acte de magie à 16 mois. Même si je suis bien conscient du fait que tout ce qui se produit avant trois ans est inhabituel. » Son ton devint plus sérieux. « S'ils l'avaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre, empêché de produire des sons, cela pourrait bel et bien limiter ses capacités à produire de la magie. Mais pourquoi feraient-ils cela ? Et quand il aurait pu à nouveau parler, la magie serait revenue. Severus était puissant, mais pas autant que devrait être un sorcier produisant de la magie avant l'âge d'un an. Et puis, pourquoi lui ôter la capacité d'émettre des sons et l'emmener ensuite à Sainte Mangouste pour découvrir pourquoi il ne parle pas ? »

La médicomage haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, Albus, mais quelque chose ne va pas. Nous savons que les Rogue étaient des gens horribles, enfin, le père en tout cas… »

Ils furent interrompus par le bruit d'une petite explosion dans la pièce principale. Tous deux coururent hors du bureau aussi vite que possible, pour ne trouver que le jeune Serpentard debout près d'une table de chevet noircie. Sur la table se trouvaient plusieurs fioles, la plupart à moitié cassées ou complètement vides, leur contenu sifflant et fumant, créant des arabesques de couleurs surnaturelles. Au centre de la table trônait une cuvette de porcelaine à moitié fondue où l'alchimiste en herbe avait visiblement versé toutes les fioles qu'il avait pu atteindre.

Madame Pomfresh ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. « C'était presque toutes mes réserves. La bataille a utilisé le reste. »

Dumbledore nettoya tout ce qu'il pouvait avec sa baguette avant de s'approcher du garçon et de lui jeter également un sort de nettoyage. « Alors, on s'essaye aux potions ? » demanda-t-il avec autant de sévérité qu'il pouvait en trouver, car il était plus amusé qu'en colère. Après tout, c'était sa faute. Il avait oublié de placer un cercle de limite autour de l'enfant.

Severus se contenta de regarder le bol encore un moment. Puis il le prit dans ses deux mains et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Nous prenons notre chaudron avec nous. » lança Dumbledore par-dessus son épaule, les yeux pétillant, en suivant le petit garçon.

* * *

Note d'Auteur/Traductrice : le nom de famille donné à Sébastien est Caldarium (à l'origine, Venenum, ce qui n'était pas assez mystérieux à mon goût). C'est la racine étymologique de « chaudron ». C'est pour ça qu'Hermione a ri.


	3. Qui se ressemble

**Chapitre 3 – Qui se ressemble**

Le dernier trimestre avait repris, et il ne restait que trois semaines avant la fin de l'année. Cela serait une fin d'année mémorable, pensa Albus Dumbledore. Les étudiants en partance comprendraient le Survivant, ses deux plus proches amis, le fils du bras droit de Voldemort, et les autres jeunes héros de la bataille du mois précédent. Oui, cela inclurait aussi certains étudiants qui avaient passé la bataille enfermés dans les cachots. Severus avait passé les mois précédents à examiner minutieusement les pensées de ses Serpentard endormis pour déterminer en qui ils pouvaient avoir confiance. A l'occasion, une goutte de Veritaserum dans leur thé pendant une discussion en tête à tête avec leur directeur de maison aidait aussi à estimer les priorités de ceux pour qui il restait un doute.

A la joie d'Albus, beaucoup de Serpentard s'étaient révélés être effrayés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres plutôt que loyaux à sa cause. Et quand la bataille avait commencé, savoir que le professeur Rogue se battait contre Voldemort, à leur côté, donnait à ceux qui auraient choisi de sauver d'abord leur propre peau le courage de rejoindre leurs camarades.

C'était une fin bien innocente à une année si triomphante, sauf pour un des membres du personnel. Celui debout dans son petit pull noir devant un bol de porcelaine blanche, y versant diverses fioles de liquides colorés. Albus soupira et le regarda quelques minutes. Severus était fasciné par cette activité depuis des semaines. Le directeur lui avait fourni une dizaine de bouteille auto-remplissantes de liquides colorés. Severus mélangeait celles qu'il choisissait, créant de nombreuses combinaisons de couleurs, plongeait des fioles vide dans ses créations, les bouchait et les donnait à Albus. Il retournait ensuite à sa cuvette, la regardait se vider magiquement comme Albus l'avait enchantée, et revenait aussitôt vers Albus pour reprendre les bouteilles qu'il lui avait tendues une minute plus tôt. Quand cette bouteille était vide, Severus recommençait à zéro. Ils faisait ça des heures d'affilée et parfois Albus pensait qu'il allait détruire l'ensemble s'il devait encore une fois faire semblant d'accepter avec joie une des « potions » de Severus. « Et bien, tant que ça l'amuse. » se dit-il en soupirant.

La seule autre activité qui occupait Severus était de fixer divers objets. Plusieurs fois dans la journée, il se baladait dans les chambres d'Albus, posant un regard intense sur quelque objet qu'il avait choisi. Après quelques minutes, l'objet était abandonné pour un autre, et le processus se répétait jusqu'à ce que le petit garçon devienne fatigué ou grognon, grimpe dans une chaise et s'endorme.

La présence du garçon dans l'école était en dehors de ça insignifiante. La plupart du temps, Albus le gardait dans leurs quartiers, ne demandant qu'occasionnellement à Dobby de le surveiller. Comme Severus refusait de remarquer la présence de Dobby, Albus demandait parfois à Minerva ou Pompom de venir aussi.

Ce fut donc une surprise quand Phinéas Nigellus prit la parole, s'adressant directement au petit enfant, comme s'il étaient de vieilles connaissances. « Voyons, voyons, mon garçon, c'est la troisième fois que tu fais du vert. Essaie quelque chose de plus compliqué. Je suggère l'argent, puisque c'est la seconde couleur de ton Fondateur. »

Albus Dumbledore se leva de son siège et alla devant le portrait de l'ancien directeur Serpentard.

« Vous savez donc qui est cet enfant ? » demanda-t-il.

Phinéas eut un reniflement dédaigneux. « Bien sûr. »

« Comment ? »

Le portrait roula des yeux. « Mon cher directeur. Bien que rien n'ait été dit directement dans cette pièce, les bribes de conversations et les commentaires qui ont été faits n'étaient que les pièces d'un puzzle assez simple. »

« Vous réalisez, Phinéas, que cette information ne doit pas être répétée. »

« Je vous assure, directeur, que nous, les Serpentard, ne sommes rien si pas discrets. Si j'étais vous, je m'inquiéterais de certains des anciens directeurs Gryffondor. » Sur ce, il se détourna et quitta son portrait d'un air blessé.

Albus commençait tout juste à réfléchir à ce que Nigellus avait dit quand la tête de Minerva McGonagall apparut dans le feu. Elle annonça au directeur que sa présence était requise à l'infirmerie. Plusieurs étudiants de la « Brigade des Cachots » (comme les autres étudiants surnommaient ceux de leurs camarades qui avaient été enfermés sans cérémonie pendant la bataille) s'étaient battus avec quelques Gryffondor et un Poufsouffle. Albus dit à Severus de le suivre et ils descendirent.

L'ai de l'infirmerie était lourd de furie contenue quand Dumbledore vit les étudiants, retenus dans chaque camp uniquement par les regards furieux de McGonagall et de l'actuel directeur des Serpentard, le professeur Vector. L'arrivée du directeur provoqua des ricanements de la part de la Brigade des Cachots, et Drago Malefoy donna le ton en lui tournant le dos, suivi par les autres. Dumbledore ne leur dit rien, réalisant que la grande majorité de ce petit groupe le tenait pour directement responsable de la mort ou de l'emprisonnement d'un ou deux de leurs parents. A la place, il se tourna vers ses Gryffondor et les rassemblant en cercle, il les tança à voix basse sur l'inconvenance de « jeter du sel sur les plaies ».

Pendant ce temps, les Serpentard, et ils étaient tous des Serpentard, virent une opportunité de se venger. Ils avaient vu le petit garçon avec Dumbledore au long des semaines précédentes, même s'il ne s'était jamais éloigné du directeur. Drago Malefoy fit signe à l'enfant de venir vers lui, et à la surprise des Serpentard il le fit. Drago se pencha sur un genou et passa précautionneusement un bras autour du garçon. Puis il tira sa baguette vers le bout de sa manche et murmura « Stupéfix ».

Il rattrapa facilement le petit enfant et le tendit à Pansy Parkinson qui l'enveloppa rapidement dans ses robes. Drago se pencha et murmura des instructions à son oreille. Pansy demanda à Vector la permission d'aller aux toilettes. Vector, qui n'était même pas un Serpentard, n'eut pas le moindre soupçon quand Pansy se dandina maladroitement hors de la pièce.

Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Albus acheva son sermon aux Gryffondor et Poufsouffle maintenant bien penauds. Il surveilla leurs excuses aux Serpentard, y compris à Pansy qui était revenue. Ce ne fut qu'après cela qu'il regarda autour de lui et remarqua l'absence de son pupille.

Après s'être assuré que personne dans la pièce n'avait vu l'enfant, Albus sortit rapidement lancer un « Praemonstro » dans le couloir. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Harry et Ron, qui avaient été parmi les Gryffondor coupables. Mais le sort était bien moins utile dans un bâtiment si plein de couloirs et de pièces, car il ne fonctionnait que comme boussole générale, donnant une simple direction. Le haut et le bas étaient en dehors de ses capacités, ce qui posait un problème certain dans un bâtiment comptant presque autant d'escaliers que de pièces. Après une demi-heure de recherches infructueuse, Albus s'assit sur les marches et essaya de contacter l'esprit du garçon. Il rencontra un étrange sentiment de reconnaissance.

« Où es-tu, Severus ? Envoie-moi une image de ce que tu vois. » transmit Albus avec angoisse.

La réponse était plus auditive que visuelle. « Maison » semblait-elle dire.

Albus courut vers son bureau avec les deux étudiants derrière lui. Ils vérifièrent chaque pièce des quartiers du directeur, mais Severus était introuvable. Albus tenta de renvoyer le message. Il reçut la même réponse.

« Est-ce qu'il pourrait vouloir dire autre chose par 'maison', directeur ? » demanda Harry. « Pensez-vous qu'il ait pu retourner à la maison de son enfance ? »

Albus secoua la tête. « Le Ministère a fait raser la maison de ses parents après que son père a été tué dans une attaque contre leurs Aurors. M. Rogue aurait mené l'attaque. C'était une masure décrépite, mais la détruire était un avertissement aux autres partisans de Voldemort, au début de la première guerre. Madame Rogue était déjà morte depuis des années. C'était pendant la septième année du professeur Rogue. Après ça, il a habité un moment avec Lucius Malefoy, avant de revenir ici comme professeur. Poudlard a été sa maison depuis. Bien sûr, il ne se souvient pas de tout cela. Ses souvenirs ne doivent pas dépasser ceux qu'il avait à cet âge – et cette maison n'existe plus. »

« Essayez encore, monsieur. » suggéra Ron. « Peut-être qu'il pense que vous êtes en colère parce qu'il est parti. Dites-lui que vous ne lui en voulez pas. » Albus sourit presque en entendant ça. Ronald Weasley avait peut-être l'apparence d'un adulte maintenant, mais le plus jeune des fils de Molly raisonnait encore comme un enfant.

Albus essaya de nouveau. Envoyant un message de réassurance avec sa question.

« Maison ! » fut la réponse. Et Albus pouvait presque entendre le dégoût de Severus à devoir se répéter autant.

« Il affirme toujours être à la maison, j'en ai peur. » dit Albus avec désespoir.

A ce moment un froissement de tissu se fit entendre depuis le tableau du directeur Nigellus. « Je pense que ce fatiguant exercice pourrait trouver un terme en vérifiant les quartiers privés du professeur Rogue. »

Le directeur regarda Nigellus un court moment, puis décida qu'il n'était jamais profitable de poser trop de questions au portrait – s'il connaissait la réponse, il pouvait ne pas la donner, et s'il ne la connaissait pas, il était tout à fait susceptible de mentir et de vous dire quelque chose qui vous ferait perdre du temps – non, il était mieux d'accepter ce qui était offert. Albus et les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Albus donna le mot de passe à l'armure qui gardait la porte de la chambre de Severus, et tous trois entrèrent. Là, allongé sur le lit à baldaquin, se trouvait une petite silhouette habillée de noir.

« Severus ! » cria le directeur avec joie, oubliant un instant d'utiliser le nouveau nom du garçon. « Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? »

L'enfant ne prit même pas la peine de s'asseoir, il roula sur le ventre et se frotta le visage sur l'édredon de velours.

Albus et les garçons examinèrent la pièce à la recherche d'indices sur comment Severus avait pu venir ici, ou peut-être qui l'avait amené. Harry remarqua de la nourriture disposée sur une table basse et quelques jouets sur un repose-pieds. « Directeur, le professeur Rogue n'aurait pas pu conjurer cela, n'est-ce pas ? Quelqu'un a dû l'amener ici. »

« Des Serpentard. » dit Ron avec conviction.

Dumbledore regarda les objets que Harry désignait. « Je suis sûr que tu as raison, Ronald. Il ne fait aucun doute que cela aurait été un des derniers endroits où je l'aurais cherché. Très rusé de leur part. »

« Je dirais plutôt 'sournois'. » fit Ron. « Même si je suppose que laisser un enfant mourir de faim est tout de même au delà de leurs capacités. » Il s'offrit un biscuit.

Dumbledore prit Severus dans ses bras et le porta à une chaise devant la cheminée. Il l'assit sur ses genoux et le regarda attentivement. « Comment pouvais-tu savoir que c'était ta maison, bonhomme ? Ce ne l'était certainement pas à deux ans. S'il te plait, laisse-moi regarder, d'accord ? »

Severus ne dit rien, ce que Albus prit comme consentement. Il pointa sa baguette sur le front du garçon et allait dire 'Legilimens' quand Severus écarquilla les yeux, terrifié, et se lança en arrière. Albus le tint fermement alors que Severus se cambrait et se tortillait, essayant de s'enfuir.

« Monsieur, je crois qu'il a peur de la baguette. » dit Harry, se demandant encore s'il tenait vraiment à s'approcher de l'enfant pour aider Dumbledore à le tenir.

Dumbledore rentra immédiatement sa baguette dans sa manche. « Pas de baguette alors, mon grand. Je peux faire sans si tu préfères. » L'enfant cessa de se débattre et resta immobile, même si son cœur battait encore violemment.

Albus l'installa plus près de lui et plaça une main ridée sur les doux cheveux noirs. « Legilimens » murmura-t-il.

Des images de lui-même tournoyèrent autour de lui, comme la fois précédente. Albus poussa un peu plus fort. Les images s'évanouirent et Albus se retrouva dans une pièce sombre et vide. Il y avait de nombreux passages qui partaient dans toutes les directions et Albus décida d'explorer le plus proche. Il rencontra des images d'un père aux sourcils froncés regardant son enfant, blotti dans un coin de son petit lit, d'un air concupiscent. Puis une image de deux personnes se disputant. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir leurs visages, mais Albus savait que c'était les parents de Severus. Dans l'image suivante, le petit garçon était dehors, frissonnant, sans cape, et tiré bien plus vite qu'un jeune enfant ne pouvait marcher par une grande silhouette noire dont il ne voyait que les genoux. Albus quitta ce passage et se dirigea vers un autre, mais il était verrouillé. Il se dirigea vers un troisième couloir. Celui là semblait être scellé par une pierre, mais des filets de fumée s'échappaient par une fissure en bas. Albus se pencha et se laissa encercler par la fumée. Il fut immédiatement envahi par des sensations de reconnaissance. Il y avait là des visages et des lieux venant d'un passé bien plus récent de Severus – ses parents, une chambre à coucher sombre et froide, Lucius, James Potter, Sirius, la Cabane Hurlante, un loup-garou, un jeune Voldemort, un cimetière, le manoir Malefoy, Dumbledore, Poudlard, Minerva, un jeune Harry, etc. En quelques secondes, Albus avait vu presque tous les visages importants et des bribes d'événements de la vie de Severus. Il rompit la connexion.

Le directeur se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes qui le regardaient avec attention, ainsi que le petit Severus. « Eh bien, il semblerait que j'aie fait un très mauvais travail avec le sort le mois dernier, ou le sort lui-même n'était pas bien solide. Apparemment, la plupart des souvenirs de Severus lui sont encore accessibles sous forme de sentiments de reconnaissance, avec peut-être des impressions positives, ou au contraire négatives, mêlées à ça. Il a visiblement des préférences, basées sur son passé récent, qu'il ne devrait pas avoir. Bien sûr, sa compréhension de ces sentiments est limitée par un système de pensée immature. »

« Hein ? » fit Ron, mais Harry bondit.

« Donc il nous reconnaît, nous apprécie ou nous déteste, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, ça explique le cheval dans le nez. » dit Harry avec aigreur.

« Je pense qu'il est l'heure du dîner dans la Grande Salle. Peut-être devrais-je amener Sébastien avec moi aujourd'hui. Juste pour informer les Serpentard du fait que leur petite farce a été inutile. » Sur ce, Dumbledore se leva et porta Severus vers la porte. Severus se tortilla, retourna en courant dans la chambre et grimpa sur le lit. Albus alla le chercher, mais Severus s'agrippait fermement. Laissant descendre sa baguette hors de sa manche, Dumbledore murmura un sort, qui réduisit la couverture à un petit carré, la taille d'un mouchoir. Severus le prit et suivit silencieusement Dumbledore dans les marches jusqu'à la Grande Salle, refusant toute proposition d'être porté.

Sur le pas de la porte, les Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers leur table. Dumbledore marchait vers la grande table quand il réalisa que Severus avait changé de direction et se tenait maintenant devant un Drago Malefoy horrifié, à quelques centimètres de la table des Serpentard. Dumbledore alla le chercher.

« Je suppose, M. Malefoy, que Sébastien voulait simplement vous remercier de la bonne nourriture et des jouets que vous lui avez laissés. » dit le directeur avec un sourire suave.

« Je... je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, Monsieur. » bégaya Drago.

« Oh, je pense que si, M. Malefoy. Je pense que si. Viens, Sébastien, laisse les étudiants manger. » Dumbledore poussa gentiment Severus vers la Grande Table.

Mais avant de bouger, Severus regarda l'assiette de Drago d'un air concentré. Quand cela ne suffit pas à accomplir son objectif, il tendit les bras et tira dessus, faisant tomber tout son contenu sur les genoux de Drago. Avec un petit rictus satisfait, il partit en trottinant vers la grande table. Dumbledore marchant derrière lui.


	4. Vous voyez ce que je vois ?

**Chapitre 4 : Vous voyez ce que je vois ?**

Albus Dumbledore se hâtait dans les couloirs du Ministère. Il était dans ce bâtiment infernal depuis près de seize heures. Il courait de réunion de commission en inquisition, essayant d'entendre les témoignages ou au moins d'apporter son soutien aux nombreuses activités de la journée. « Quelle personne saine d'esprit a décidé de juger tous les Mangemorts survivants en une seule journée ? » s'interrogea-t-il à haute voix devant Arthur Weasley, et pas pour la première fois.

Arthur secoua simplement la tête. « Albus, c'est uniquement pour se faire valoir. Tout le monde le sait. Ils portent tous la marque, et cette fois la 'Défense de l'Imperius' a été déclarée invalide. Ils veulent juste en finir avec ça en vitesse. »

Dumbledore s'arrêta net et regarda le jeune homme par dessus ses lunettes. « La justice n'est pas une pièce que l'on joue pour le plaisir des spectateurs. »

Arthur eut la grâce de rougir. « Je ne voulais pas dire que j'étais d'accord avec eux, Arthur. Mais sans Détraqueurs pour garder Azkaban, ni utilisation du Baiser, ce n'est pas aussi mal qu'avant. »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. La semaine précédente, un vote du Ministère avait de justesse aboli une décision remettant en usage le Voile. Le retour de la peine de mort sorcière. Albus réprima un frisson en y pensant. « Je suis désolé, Arthur, je sais que vous ne soutenez pas cette parodie de justice. J'aurais seulement bien aimé voir notre monde consacrer un peu plus de temps à la conclusion de la guerre. Peut-être qu'en réfléchissant à comment nous en sommes arrivés là, nous serions moins susceptibles de nous trouver à nouveau dans cette situation. Dites-moi, Arthur, vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi, malgré notre capacité à vivre deux fois plus longtemps que les moldus, si peu d'entre nous arrivent à mon âge ? »

Arthur secoua la tête. « Je ne me le demande pas, directeur. Je sais. Nous nous massacrons entre nous, quand ce n'est pas nous-mêmes. Nous sommes un peuple jaloux et intolérant. Nous nous croyons immortels, cela est sûr. Je sais que Molly reste éveillée la nuit, en s'inquiétant de Fred et George qui pourraient se faire exploser, ou de Charlie devenant l'équivalent d'une grillade pour un de ses Norvégiens. Je ne parlerai même pas du travail de Bill comme briseur de sorts. »

Albus sourit. Il pouvait bien imaginer Molly fixant le plafond et gardant le pauvre Arthur éveillé, s'interrogeant sur toutes les choses qui pouvaient arriver à leurs enfants bien-aimés.

Et ce furent les pensées liées au mot 'enfants' qui ramenèrent son esprit à Severus, et au fait qu'il avait été laissé aux bons soins d'Hermione Granger pour toute la journée. Les gardiennes habituelles, Minerva et Pompom, étaient toutes deux au Ministère pour apporter leurs témoignages, et Dobby ne pouvait plus servir de garde d'enfants, depuis que Severus avait découvert qu'il avait peur des bruits violents (Albus l'avait trouvé tremblant dans un coin alors que Severus utilisait comme cymbales chaque morceau de métal sur lequel il pouvait poser ses petites mains). Heureusement, Mlle Granger restait au château tout l'été, pour se préparer à enseigner les Potions aux plus jeunes années à la rentrée, et était donc disponible pour ce genre de services.

Cependant, Albus n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de laisser le garçon à ses soins pour une si longue période. Etait-il plus inquiet pour Mlle Granger ou pour Severus, il ne pouvait le dire avec précision. C'était une jeune femme tout à fait responsable, mais le professeur Rogue et elle s'étaient violemment querellées pendant sa sixième année, querelle qui avait fini en des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour Mlle Granger, et même s'ils étaient arrivés à une trêve, Albus n'était pas sûr que tout soit pardonné.

« Arthur, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps. La seule enquête restante concerne Artiste Dubois, et je n'ai jamais rien eu à faire avec lui ; et ses enfants sont allés à Beauxbâtons, je doute de pouvoir être aucune aide. Je vais rentrer à Poudlard. »

Arthur hocha la tête. « Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas manger à la maison avec Molly et moi un de ces jours, maintenant que l'année est terminée ? Vous pouvez amener le petit avec vous. Vous savez combien Molly aime les enfants. »

« C'est une bonne idée, Arthur, merci. » Et sur ce, Albus fila dans les couloirs du Ministère jusqu'aux cheminées de sortie.

Arrivé à Poudlard, Albus persuada gentiment les escaliers de lui permettre un accès direct au couloir qui menait à ses quartiers et monta ensuite bien plus vite que ne devait le faire un homme de son âge. Il traversa son bureau, son étude et arriva dans la chambre d'amis qui avait été convertie en nursery pour son pupille. Elle était vide. Albus regarda attentivement autour de lui – quelque chose n'était pas normal dans la pièce. Il réfléchit un moment avant de réaliser que presque tous les plus petits objets de la pièce – livres, jouets, fioles et bol – étaient dans des endroits différents que ceux où ils étaient habituellement rangés. Il trouva ça étrange, mais son inquiétude pour Severus et Mlle Granger repoussa sa perplexité dans le fond de son esprit. Il vérifia les autres pièces, et ne trouvant personne retourna dans son bureau. Il fut encore plus inquiet en constatant que Fumseck n'était pas sur son perchoir.

Il se tourna vers les portraits. « Quelqu'un sait-il où se trouvent Mlle Granger et Sébastien ? »

Les portraits bâillèrent et s'étirèrent, car il était près de minuit, et le regardèrent d'un air curieux. Tous sauf un. Il semblait que ne pas dormir était un trait Serpentard. « Savez-vous où ils peuvent être, Phinéas ? »

« Je vous assure que j'ai d'autres choses à faire que suivre une adolescente et sa parodie de bébé. »

Albus soupira, ferma les yeux et envoya un message à Severus. « Où es-tu ? » Il vit une image de fioles de liquides colorées versées et mélangées. C'était étrange, car Albus venait de voir le jeu de potions de Severus dans la nursery. Cependant, les images ne changèrent pas.

Le directeur devenait à la fois fatigué et inquiet. Il décida d'employer une tactique Serpentard. « Eh bien, je suppose que je ne peux pas m'attendre à ce que les anciens directeurs se préoccupent de se qui se passe actuellement à l'école. C'est au delà de leurs capacités. »

La plupart des portraits eurent l'air un peu vexé par cette déclaration, mais Phinéas se contenta de renifler. « Si vous voulez manipuler un Serpentard, vous devrez faire mieux que ça. »

Albus réfléchit un instant. « J'ajouterai un portrait de vous dans le Hall ? » Phinéas réclamait cela depuis un bon moment.

« Nous avons un accord, alors. Vous les trouverez dans la bibliothèque. »

« La bibliothèque ? J'aurais dû deviner avec Mlle Granger. » murmura Albus pour lui-même.

Quand il arriva à la bibliothèque, Albus regretta de ne pas disposer de l'appareil photo du jeune M. Crivey. Severus était profondément endormi sur une couverture, avec des piles de livres tout autour de lui pour l'empêcher de rouler. Fumseck était perché sur une étagère proche, regardant Severus avec l'attention d'une sentinelle. A côté, Mlle Granger était entourée par une autre pile de livres et griffonnait à toute vitesse des notes sur un parchemin. Elle leva les yeux en voyant le directeur.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur. Comment cela s'est-il passé au Ministère ? »

« C'était horrible, même si je suppose que vous pouviez le considérer comme inévitable. » Il traversa la pièce et se pencha sur le garçon endormi. « Alors, on rêve même de potions, hein ? » Il caressa légèrement la tête de l'enfant et se redressa.

« Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour arriver aussi tard. J'espère que Sébastien ne vous a pas posé de problèmes. » Albus sourit gentiment à la jeune femme. « Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous reposer aussi ? Vous avez tout l'été pour préparer votre programme, Mlle Granger, les cours ne sont finis que depuis une semaine. »

« Je ne prépare pas mes cours, Monsieur. J'ai eu une... eh bien, une idée à propos de Sébastien. »

« Quelle sorte d'idée, ma chère ? »

« Pourquoi il regarde tout comme il le fait. »

« Allez-y, continuez. » L'intérêt d'Albus était franchement éveillé. Il s'était souvent posé la question lorsque son esprit n'était pas absorbé par l'école ou le Ministère.

« Je pense qu'il essaie de faire de la magie. Aujourd'hui, je l'ai vu regarder Fumseck. Quand Fumseck a volé vers lui, il est devenu très excité. Il a même souri. »

Albus hocha la tête, c'était une grosse évolution. Il y avait eu quelques rictus, mais ils n'avaient encore jamais vu de vrai sourire sur le visage de l'enfant. « Continuez, Mlle Granger. »

« Eh bien, j'ai eu l'idée de faire une expérience. Quand je le voyais regarder quelque chose, je murmurais un sort et je faisais venir l'objet vers lui. Il a adoré ça. Nous sommes allés dans la nursery et il a essayé de faire bouger tous les objets auxquels il pouvait penser. Je suis convaincue qu'il pensait faire de la magie. »

Albus s'assit en face de son ancienne Préfète en Chef. « Votre théorie semble plausible. Dites-moi ce que vous avez trouvé d'approchant dans vos recherches. » Il désigna les livres de la main.

« Il semblerait que la magie sans baguette soit à l'origine dirigée à travers une main tendue, ce qui était une des premières idées derrière la création de la baguette. Concentrer ce qui vient naturellement des doigts. Mais il y a eu des cas où les yeux étaient la principale source d'énergie magique. C'est généralement une indication de grande puissance. »

Albus hocha la tête. « En effet. Un des sorciers les plus renommés était connu pour émettre de la magie à travers ses yeux. »

Hermione prit une grande inspiration. « Oui, Merlin. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Comme vous le dites, il est cru que ce genre de capacités indique une puissance phénoménale. Cependant, je dois dire que je n'ai jamais vu cette puissance chez notre Sébastien. Il était moyen en Sortilèges et épouvantablement mauvais en Métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit un jour qu'elle avait passé une nuit entière a essayer de réparer les dégâts qu'il avait faits à un hérisson qu'il devait transformer en théière. Bien sûr, sur un autre plan, il était extrêmement doué en potions et également assez adroit en magie noire. Mais aucun de ces deux sujets ne demande beaucoup de magie. De l'intelligence, bien sûr, mais seulement peu de magie. »

Hermione était perplexe. « Que voulez-vous dire, Monsieur, que la magie noire ne demande pas beaucoup de puissance ? Tous ces sortilèges sont aussi compliqués que les enchantements. »

« La magie noire est considérée ainsi pas seulement parce qu'elle est mauvaise ou dangereuse, mais aussi largement parce qu'elle est créée différemment. Les enchantements et les sorts simples viennent directement de la magie interne. La magie ne vient que de la personne qui lance le sort. La magie noire, les maléfices et les Impardonnables, viennent de la magie présente dans l'air. Cela les rend bien plus instables et imprévisibles. Ils ont été créés, à la base comme une potion, il y a très longtemps, et ensuite relâchés par un sorcier ou un groupe de sorciers dans le monde pour être utilisés par ceux qui en avaient les capacités. Je ne dis pas que ce ne sont pas des capacités importantes, elles sont juste différentes. » A ce moment, Albus s'interrompit et regarda l'enfant endormi. « Il avait ces capacités. Ainsi que l'intelligence nécessaire pour exceller en potions. Mais il ne pouvait pas jeter plus que des sorts de base. »

Hermione hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'elle comprenait, mais elle n'était pas encore tout à fait satisfaite. « Mais alors, Monsieur, pourquoi le prof... je veux dire, Sébastien _pense_ qu'il peut faire de la magie avec les yeux. A son âge, il devrait simplement être capable d'un ou deux sorts accidentels s'il pouvait mettre la main sur une baguette. A moins d'être en colère, bien sûr. Mais il n'était pas du tout en colère. Il essayait simplement sans arrêt de bouger les choses avec ses yeux. »

« Je ne sais pas, Mlle Granger. Peut-être qu'il a réussi une fois et qu'il ne l'a jamais oublié. Sébastien a toujours été persévérant. En tout cas, si vous souhaitez faire plus de recherches à ce sujet, je n'ai pas d'objections. »

Hermione accepta et tous deux remirent les livres sur les étagères avec quelques mouvements de baguette, puis Albus et Fumseck dirent bonsoir en se séparant dans le couloir.

Albus porta le garçon endormi jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongea dans son petit lit. Il posa une main sur le cœur de l'enfant, sentant le battement régulier sous sa main ridée. Il parla d'une voix douce pour ne pas réveiller le garçon.

« Je suis content que tu n'aies pas été au Ministère aujourd'hui, mon garçon. Voir toutes ces vieilles connaissances témoignant contre eux-mêmes. Cela aurait fait un cauchemar de plus à engranger. » Le garçon remua dans son sommeil et se tourna sur le côté. « Je ne sais pas si Mlle Granger a raison ou tort, mais il y a quelque chose avec toi sur lequel je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt. Tu ne voudrais pas m'expliquer cela ? »

Le garçon ne remua même pas. Dumbledore gloussa. « Je ne pensais pas, non. Tu n'as jamais été un grand bavard. Eh bien, si quelqu'un peut résoudre cette énigme, ce sera Mlle Granger. En attendant, fais de beaux rêves. »

Avec un geste de la main, la bougie du mur s'éteignit et Dumbledore ferma doucement la porte, laissant Fumseck monter la garde auprès du lit, chantant une berceuse phénicienne.

* * *

T/N : celui-là était court, mais le prochain chapitre devrait vous nourrir d'avantage.


	5. L'Expérience

T/N : Toutes mes excuses pour cette longue attente... Comme le savent les lecteurs de mon blog, j'ai été victime d'une série d'empêchements, avec d'abord une tendinite au poignet, puis un déménagement qui m'éloigne toute la semaine de l'ordinateur familial. Je ferai donc ce qui est humainement possible pour continuer à vous apporter l'histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'Expérience**

* * *

Derrière la sécurité de son bouclier protecteur, Albus regardait son pupille détruire une fois de plus la nursery. Chaque objet présent dans la pièce était jeté par terre, frappé ou écrasé d'un coup de pied rageur, même le jeu de potions bien aimé. C'était la sixième crise de colère que le petit garçon faisait en cinq jours. Severus avait peut-être aimé le petit jeu d'Hermione Granger ce soir là, mais quand il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas recréer la 'magie' qu'il avait utilisée, il était devenu furieux. Et il semblait maintenant au directeur en nage qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile à maîtriser chaque jour passant.

Albus frotta l'arête de son nez entre deux doigts. A quoi s'était-il attention en transformant son irascible maître de Potions en petit enfant ? Un chérubin idyllique qui aurait ri et joué ? Si c'était le cas, peut-être était-il vraiment un vieux fou sénile. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il serait aussi difficile de s'occuper de Severus à deux ans qu'à quarante. Mais quand même, le directeur savait au fond de lui qu'il avait eu espoir que s'occuper de l'enfant avec amour et tendresse allait changer les choses.

Il continua à regarder pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à voir Severus s'appuyer contre le mur, sa respiration haletante et son regard vide signifiant que le pire était passé. Albus mit fin au bouclier et rejoignit l'enfant, avant de se laisser glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir à côté du garçon. Il se pencha vers lui et essuya ses larmes avec son mouchoir. Sans les larmes, il était impossible de savoir que Severus pleurait, car il n'avait pas fait de bruit. En fait, il n'avait pas émis le moindre son, en dehors de quelques gargouillis et grognements au fond de sa gorge de temps en temps.

« Viens, Severus, on va nettoyer un peu et on ira voir Minerva. » Cela sortait généralement le garçon de sa morosité. Il était fasciné par la capacité de la directrice des Gryffondor de se transformer en chat et retour. Et même si elle faisait comme si c'était abuser de le lui demander, Albus était à peu près sûr qu'elle aimait être la seule qui pouvait obtenir un minuscule sourire du garçon. Ils se disputaient constamment en tant que collègues, bien sûr, mais le directeur savait que son adjointe avait un petit faible pour Severus – quel que soit son âge. C'était pour cette raison qu'il entendait demander à Minerva de se joindre à Severus et lui pour la semaine qu'il allait passer à la maison de sa famille. Il espérait qu'éloigner l'enfant de Poudlard, et de tous les souvenirs partiels que cela engendrait, le calmerait. Il allait également savourer au plus haut point la présence de Minerva, et même s'ils avaient décidé depuis longtemps que continuer leur ancienne histoire n'était pas une bonne idée au vu des événements actuels, il se sentait plus détendu en sa présence qu'en aucune autre. Avec elle, il n'avait pas à se montrer sage et omniscient en permanence. Il était un homme comme les autres, elle le savait et le respectait.

Albus installa Severus dans un grand fauteuil de son bureau, sous le regard attentif de Fumseck et Phinéas Nigellus, qui malgré ses critiques constantes du comportement de Severus et de l'attitude d'Albus envers lui, semblait apprécier le garçon. Albus retourna ensuite dans la nursery pour réparer les dégâts. Il valait mieux faire ce genre de magie hors de vue de l'enfant. Outre les regards noirs de haine et de jalousie, le vieux sorcier craignait que cela ne provoque une autre colère. Il venait de lancer le sort qui faisait marcher les soldats de bois au pas jusque dans leur boîte – ceux qui n'étaient pas cassés – quand il entendit la clochette qui signalait une visite. Le directeur revint juste à temps pour accueillir le professeur McGonagall.

La directrice adjointe regarda le petit garçon assis dans le grand fauteuil, les yeux rouges, et soupira. « Encore une colère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le directeur soupira et hocha légèrement la tête.

« Si vous lui confisquiez son jeu de potion à chaque fois qu'il se conduit de la sorte, cela cesserait. »

Quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à « Bien dit ! » se fit entendre depuis le portrait de l'ancien directeur des Serpentard. Pendant ce temps, Severus foudroyait du regard le professeur McGonagall. Albus décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de diriger la conversation vers un autre sujet.

« Maintenant que toutes les affaires de l'école ont été réglées, je vais emmener Sébastien avec moi pendant ma retraite annuelle dans la maison de ma famille. J'espérais que vous pourriez nous rejoindre pour la semaine, très chère. » Il laissa ses yeux pétiller en disant cela. Il savait que cela la désarmait toujours.

« Voyons, Albus, que vont penser les gens ? »

« Ils penseront que vous êtes une vieille amie et mon invitée. Et puis, Sébastien sera là, et j'ose croire que nous aurons peu de visiteurs. »

Minerva se tourna pour regarder Severus qui semblait attendre une réponse. Personne ne savait au juste ce qu'il comprenait. « Très bien, si ce jeune homme peut contrôler son tempérament, je pense que je savourerai ce séjour avec vous, Albus. »

Severus se laissa glisser de la chaise et rejoignit la nursery. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec le bol de porcelaine et se dirigea vers la porte. Albus et Minerva retinrent leurs gloussements – le petit garçon n'aimait pas qu'on rie de lui. Albus rejoignit Severus qui tirait en vain sur la porte, et posa doucement la main sur sa nuque. « Nous partirons demain matin, Sébastien. »

Peut-être était-ce la position de sa main, ou le fait que Severus ait pleuré et baissé ses défenses, ou peut-être une de ces impulsions de magie qui traversaient le château comme elles avaient l'habitude de faire, mais pour une de ces raisons, Albus Dumbledore sentit dans sa main le plus puissant assaut d'énergie qu'il ait jamais senti émaner de n'importe quel sorcière ou sorcier. La sensation était presque comme une décharge électrique (chose dont le directeur avait été un jour l'infortuné destinataire lors d'une démonstration de technologie moldue de la part d'Arthur Weasley) depuis l'arrière du cou de Severus, juste derrière les oreilles, au bout des doigts d'Albus. Severus le sentit visiblement aussi, car il arrondit les épaules et lança sa tête en arrière, essayant de déloger la main du directeur. Après un moment, Albus fut forcé de lâcher quand la magie, qui avait agi comme un aimant, se dissipa brusquement et le libéra.

« Albus, que se passe-t-il ? » Minerva voyait la peur dans les yeux de l'enfant ainsi que la surprise sur le visage du directeur.

« Je ne sais pas au juste. Mais il y a eu un assaut de magie dans sa nuque. C'est parti aussitôt, mais je l'ai bien senti et lui aussi. » Albus se tourna à nouveau vers l'enfant qui s'était remis et se tenait maintenant les bras croisés, un regard noir sur son tuteur. Albus tendit le bras vers lui, mais l'enfant recula juste hors de sa portée. Il était visiblement un peu méfiant à l'idée de laisser le vieux sorcier le toucher à nouveau. Albus sortit son sac de bonbons d'une poche de ses robes et l'offrit au garçon. Severus hésita un court instant, avant de tendre la main et de prendre un bonbon fait d'un tourbillon orange et blanc. Occupé à sucer sa friandise, il laissa Albus le tourner et plier doucement son cou en avant.

Minerva roula des yeux. Le directeur des Serpentard adulte détestait les bonbons presque autant qu'il détestait les Gryffondor. Cependant, donnez à Albus un mois et demi avec l'enfant et il l'avait rendu aussi consommateur que lui. Pire, il l'achetait visiblement avec le sucre, comme on donnait une friandise à un chien. Cependant, sa curiosité était suffisante pour qu'elle attende impatiemment ce que le vieux sorcier allait trouver.

Albus passa lentement un doigt ridé en travers de la nuque de Severus. De derrière une oreille jusqu'à l'autre, et retour. Il répéta le mouvement plusieurs fois avant de se relever, caressant les cheveux du garçon et lui offrant un autre bonbon.

« Il y a clairement quelque chose, Minerva. C'est assez faible mais je peux le sentir. Je vais devoir demander à Mlle Granger de nous aider, elle est très enthousiaste pour résoudre les énigmes que nous fournit notre jeune Sébastien. Mais nous verrons cela plus tard. Prenons donc une tasse de thé et vous me direz ce pour quoi vous êtes venue me voir. »

Minerva resta un moment perplexe, elle avait oublié pourquoi elle était venue dans son bureau. Le directeur avait cet effet sur les gens.

« Je voulais juste vous dire que j'allais prendre une semaine de vacances. Mais je préfère être votre... invitée. Et pas de thé, merci. Si nous partons demain matin, j'ai des choses à préparer. » Sur ce, la directrice adjointe sortit du bureau d'un pas vif, laissant un Albus souriant, et un Severus à la bouche pleine de bonbons.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était assis dans son salon, dans son fauteuil favori. Il l'avait écarté de la cheminée et placé face au centre de la pièce, afin de pouvoir suivre les allées et venues perpétuelles de ses nombreux invités. Une fois de plus, il se demanda comment il avait pu penser que ça serait une semaine paisible, un peu de répit du tourbillon d'activités ainsi que des décisions constantes de sa vie de tous les jours. A la place de ça, le tourbillon l'avait simplement suivi. En fait, on pouvait même dire qu'il avait triplé.

Aujourd'hui seulement, il avait eu les visites de Harry Potter et du plus jeune M. Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Molly et Arthur Weasley, Pompom Pomfresh et Remus Lupin. A un moment, on se serait cru pendant une réunion de l'Ordre. Et même si seul Remus Lupin restait, Hermione Granger était attendue d'un instant à l'autre. Si on ajoutait à ça Minerva, Fumseck, les elfes et Sébastien, la maison prenait une vague allure du métro moldu londonien à l'heure de pointe.

Cependant, c'était quand même plus agréable que son bureau à Poudlard. Aussi majestueux qu'il soit, rien ne pouvait égaler les motifs tropicaux qui décoraient sa petite maison. Ou les grandes fenêtres donnant sur un champ de fleurs sauvages et des collines violettes au loin. Le jardin face au sud, soigné toute l'année par un elfe fidèle, était peut-être le meilleur endroit au monde, pensait souvent Albus. Et la petite mare un peu plus loin – maintenant protégée depuis qu'ils avaient frôlé un désastre impliquant Severus et une grenouille fuyarde – était le bijou qui couronnait l'ensemble. Oui, s'il trouvait seulement un peu de temps pour savourer son sanctuaire seul, cela serait parfait.

Il était plongé dans ses pensés quand Remus Lupin entra, suivi d'Hermione Granger. Severus, qui jouait avec son cube à emboîter (un des rares jouets qui attiraient son attention), plongea rapidement derrière le fauteuil. La réaction de Severus lors des visites de Lupin les jours précédents avaient surpris Albus. Au début, il était persuadé que Severus allait l'ignorer ou lui feuler dessus, comme il faisait pour les autres qu'il n'aimait pas sous sa forme adulte. Mais Severus avait fait preuve de terreur devant l'homme si paisible. Albus avait eu mal en réalisant que la plaisanterie dont avait été victime le Severus de 15 ans avait laissé de telles marques qu'il avait passé les années suivantes en terreur de Remus. Le cachant bien sûr derrière un voile de mépris. Albus ne savait pas au juste pour qui il était le plus désolé – le doux loup-garou forcé de porter le stigmate de sa nature animale, ou Severus qui avait laissé la peur empoisonner toute relation qu'il aurait pu avoir avec son camarade.

« Bonjour, professeur » dit chaleureusement Hermione. « Et bonjour aussi, Sébastien » ajouta-t-elle en se tordant le cou pour apercevoir l'enfant derrière le fauteuil d'Albus.

Severus ne fit pas le moindre son, ne jeta même pas le moindre coup d'œil, mais Albus put entendre à travers les coussins sa respiration s'apaiser un peu.

« Bienvenue, Mlle Granger. Vous avez manqué à Sébastien, ainsi qu'à moi. Le message que vous avez laissé avant votre départ à propos de... hmm... comment devons-nous l'appeler, peut-être l'aura magique de Sébastien ? Avez-vous eu l'occasion d'y travailler ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Oui, Directeur. J'ai trouvé quelques références à une chose de ce genre. J'ai eu quelques difficultés à convaincre Madame Pince de me laisser emmener les livres avec moi, mais comme c'est _votre_ maison, elle a fini par accepter. Mais je ne suis pas certaine d'y trouver quelque chose qui pourra nous aider. J'aimerais faire quelques expériences avec Sébastien, si cela est possible. »

Albus acquiesça d'un air enthousiaste, mais il grogna intérieurement. Il avait fallu trois jours sur place, en combinant la clémence d'Albus et l'approche 'assez de ces bêtises' de Minerva pour mettre fin aux colères. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour où Sébastien se montrait de bonne humeur. Il avait même réduit le nombre d'objets qu'il fixait à moins d'une douzaine. Il n'avait pas besoin de nouvelles expériences, comme celle que Mlle Granger avait fait en gardant Severus une nuit, pour relancer l'enfant.

Il offrit du thé à ses visiteurs, qu'ils refusèrent poliment, puis Lupin partit pour ne pas distraire le garçon. Après son départ, Severus sortit facilement de derrière le fauteuil, mais il était évident qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Hermione installa plusieurs objets à signification magique le long d'un cercle qu'elle avait délimité avec une cordelette. Il y avait un pentagramme en or représentant le pouvoir, un grand gobelet serti de pierres précieuses dénotant la prospérité, une paire de petites cloches d'argent indiquant la fertilité et une maison heureuse, et enfin un objet fait de sept étoiles de diamant, représentant la paix.

« Je pensais que vous n'aviez pas foi en la Divination, Mlle Granger ? » Albus avait déjà vu un cercle de ce genre. Il était souvent utilisé pour 'prédire' la future destinée d'un enfant lors de son premier anniversaire. L'enfant était placé au centre du cercle, et le premier objet vers lequel il se dirigeait était censé être celui qui représentait la force principale de sa vie. Bien sûr, même les plus bigots des parents ne considéraient cela que comme une jeu d'anniversaire, passé dans les traditions et ayant peu de véracité.

« En fait, directeur, le Cercle de la Vie n'a jamais été conçu pour être exécuté comme il l'est aujourd'hui. Autrefois, il était fait un an après que l'enfant ait démontré ses premières capacités à faire de la magie. Et l'incantation que les gens utilisent aujourd'hui au premier anniversaire d'un enfant est une atroce déformation du sort originel. Enfin, le sort est conçu pour être incanté par un sorcier et une sorcière – pas n'importe quel invité. »

« Je suis impressionné, Mlle Granger. Et vous avez ce sort ici ? »

Elle l'avait. Et en lisant la parchemin, Albus réalisa qu'il reconnaissait quelques morceaux de l'incantation qu'il avait entendu voici des années, lors du Cercle de Vie de son frère. Ses parents étaient des gens sortant de l'ordinaire, même pour des sorciers et des sorcières, mais en fait ils savaient généralement bien ce qu'ils faisaient. Il sourit en y repensant, et fit signe à Mlle Granger de commencer.

Heureusement pour Hermione, Severus était si fasciné par les objets qu'elle avait installés qu'elle n'eut aucun problème à le convaincre d'entrer dans le cercle. En fait, le plus difficile fut d'empêcher l'enfant de toucher aux objets avant que l'incantation soit prononcée. Albus régla ce petit dilemme avec un sort de limitation qui garda Severus dans le cercle, même si l'enfant n'était visiblement pas ravi. Les deux adultes posèrent délicatement la pointe de leurs baguettes sur la corde et au signal d'Hermione prononcèrent simultanément l'incantation. Puis Albus enleva rapidement le sort de limitation, et ils attendirent.

Pendant un moment, le petit garçon ne réalisa pas qu'il pouvait à nouveau toucher à ce qu'il voulait. Mais quand il agita la main avec colère en direction du directeur, et réalisa qu'il pouvait étendre le bras, il se mit rapidement à regarder autour de lui. Il cherchait de toute évidence un objet précis, et cet objet le cherchait en retour. Maintenant, le pentagramme doré tournoyait furieusement sur place, se soulevant presque du sol à force de vibrations. Severus finit par tortiller son petit corps pour le voir et l'attrapa d'un geste vif. L'objet émit un petit vrombissement, comme un couvercle de métal tournant sur lui-même, et changea brusquement de forme, chacune de ses points s'affinant et s'enroulant autour de la petite main de Severus. Severus inclina la tête et le regarda, fasciné. Il n'y avait aucune peur dans ses yeux. Puis l'ancien pentagramme disparut soudain – semblant aux yeux des témoins abasourdis s'être fondu dans la main de l'enfant.

Pendant un instant, personne ne dit rien. Puis d'une petite voix, Hermione murmura « J'espère que Mme Weasley ne voulait pas récupérer son pentagramme. »

La petite plaisanterie rompit la tension et Dumbledore eut un rire chaleureux. « C'était plus intéressant que le jeu des anniversaires, n'est-ce pas ? » Ses yeux pétillaient. Puis il regarda Severus. « Je suppose qu'il est assez clair que la principale habileté de cet enfant est le pouvoir. Mais êtes-vous sûre, Mlle Granger, que le sujet doit avoir démontré des capacités magiques depuis au moins un an pour que le Cercle fonctionne ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, pratiquement sûre. »

« Hmmm... nous avons quelques autres expériences à faire, alors, je suppose. »

Hermione sourit. Albus savait combien elle aimait un bon défi et c'était certainement ce que Severus choisissait d'être.

A cet instant, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Remus passa la tête dans l'embrasure et Albus lui fit signe d'entrer. « Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, souriant à Sébastien.

Albus fit un pas vers l'enfant, prêt si nécessaire à la prendre dans ses bras si Severus se mettait à paniquer.

Cette fois, cependant, Severus laissa échapper un grognement guttural au fond de sa gorge. Il commença ensuite à ramper lentement vers Remus, le menton levé et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Ses petits yeux sombres étaient cloués par la peur sur l'homme à quelques mètres de lui, et ses petites narines frémissaient. Il ressemblait à la perfection à un loup prêt à bondir. Remus avala nerveusement sa salive et fit quelques pas en arrière, essayant de garder le sourire malgré la nervosité évidente qu'il ressentait.

Albus et Hermione échangèrent un regard. C'était assez comique, songea Albus. Un loup-garou adulte reculant ainsi devant un petit garçon. C'était également un retournement de situation intéressant, pour peu dire. Alors qu'Albus pensait ainsi, il vit qu'Hermione avait décidé d'aller au secours de Lupin. Elle marcha jusqu'au petit garçon agenouillé et le toisa de toute sa hauteur. « Ce n'est pas gentil de grogner sur les gens. » dit-elle de sa voix la plus adulte.

Severus répondit en lui montrant les dents.

Elle se contenta de sourire. « Tu fais semblant d'être un toutou ? »

Apparemment, cette petite insulte était trop pour Severus, car il ferma la bouche, se remit sur ses pieds, et battit en retraite vers le fauteuil qu'avait occupé Albus. Il grimpa dessus et lança à Hermione son regard noir habituel.

Hermione gloussa et regarda Remus qui s'était remis et avait maintenant l'air un peu bête d'avoir eu peur d'un enfant de deux ans. « Je me suis dit que ça pourrait marcher. » dit-elle.

« Vous auriez dû être à Serpentard, très chère. » dit Albus en souriant.

Le regard venimeux de Severus passa d'Hermione au directeur.

« Je reviendrai dans quelques jours, directeur. Il y a une autre expérience que je voudrais essayer. Même si celle ci doit plutôt être faite pendant qu'il dort. »

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête et souhaita une bonne soirée à ses invités. Il alla jusqu'à sa chaise, et se penchant souleva son jeune pupille qui ne pesait toujours pas grand chose, malgré les meilleurs efforts de elfes pour l'engraisser. « Tu as besoin de quelques autres sucreries, cela fera l'affaire. Peut-être que demain je te ferai découvrir les joies des Chocogrenouilles. Beaucoup plus de goût que les vraies, et il y a mon portrait sur une des cartes. » murmura joyeusement Albus à l'oreille du garçon.

Le directeur le porta le long du petit escalier reliant le salon au couloir des chambres. Il aida le petit garçon à se laver, lui enfila une chemise de nuit et l'installa gentiment dans son petit lit, le bordant avec le couvre-lit de velours pris dans la chambre de son Serpentard – réagrandi bien sûr à la taille nécessaire pour un si petit enfant. Il posa ensuite le bout de ses doigts sur le front de l'enfant et murmura « Somnus ». Severus le récompensa avec le plus petit des sourires avant de fermer les yeux.


	6. Excalibur 1

**Chapitre 6 – Excalibur (première partie)**

**Merlin** : _Non, Arthur, n'aie point peur._

_Un pouvoir plus puissant que le mien a mené tes pieds_

_Là où je t'ai trouvé endormi près du lac :_

_Pendant un moment j'ai regardé une étoile tomber dans le ciel,_

_Et, depuis le vide du Paradis, vint_

_Une voix qui cria "Debout ! L'heure est venue :_

_Dès lors guide-le, Merlin, vers la caverne_

_Où repose l'épée sacrée Excalibur."_

"Roi Arthur, un Drame et un Prologue en Quatre Actes" par J. Comyns Carr

L'enfant reposait endormi au milieu d'une petite table de bois qui avait reçu un sort de coussinage pour son confort. La petite couverture de velours était étalée sous lui. Il portait une tunique de coton blanc, comme avait demandé Hermione, et avait été baigné dans l'eau d'une source souterraine. Juste avant de l'endormir, Albus avait donné au garçon la potion qu'Hermione lui avait envoyée. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que ça agisse.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière expérience d'Hermione, et cette fois Albus était impa­tient de commencer. Depuis l'expérience de l'enfant avec le pentagramme, Severus avait gagné en assurance. C'était comme si le talisman lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était pas si petit et si faible qu'il avait pu le penser. Pas que ça soit totalement une mauvaise chose, songea Albus, mais cela avait mené à plusieurs dangereux incidents, car Severus n'avait pas acquis les facultés de raisonnement nécessai­res pour accompagner son nouveau désir de faire valoir ses progrès. Et Albus craignait que, s'il ne découvrait pas rapidement ce qui inhibait et la parole du garçon et ses capacités magiques, il ait un enfant incontrôlable sur les bras. Cet enfant incontrôlable allait bien sûr devenir un adulte en colère, et tout le but de le ramener à l'enfance serait réduit à néant.

« Ça fait exactement deux heures maintenant » Pompom Pomfresh ferma sa montre avec un claque­ment. On lui avait demandé de seconder Albus et Hermione, ainsi que Minerva, car l'expérience ga­gnerait à être interprétée par autant d'opinions que possible.

Albus fit un signe de tête à Hermione qui toucha Severus de sa baguette et prononça l'incantation. Les autres copièrent exactement ses actions. Un léger bourdonnement emplit la salle. Il émanait clai­rement du corps du garçon. Selon l'instruction d'Hermione, les invités passèrent tour à tour leur ba­guette avec précaution le long de la petite silhouette, à quelques centimètres du corps. Quand ils eu­rent fini, Albus tourna doucement le petit garçon sur le ventre, et ils répétèrent l'exercice. Après, l'enfant fut lévité jusque dans son petit lit, et le quatuor se retira dans le salon d'Albus.

Le professeur McGonagall fut le premier à parler. « Ce n'était pas très fort, mais j'ai senti des pulsa­tions d'énergie depuis sa nuque, exactement ce que vous décriviez, Albus. Il y avait également une faible aura magique autour de son corps, mais c'est normal avec ce sort, non ? »

Pompom répondit « Oui, s'il était plus grand. Même si quelques enfants ont développé une aura ma­gique à son âge, c'est assez inhabituel. A propos, j'ai également senti l'énergie s'accumuler, surtout derrière son oreille gauche. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a senti quelque chose venir de ses yeux ? » s'enquérit Albus.

Les deux femmes aînées secouèrent la tête. « Totalement rien, Albus. » ajouta Minerva.

Albus regarda Mlle Granger qui jusque là n'avait pas dit un mot. « Professeurs, j'ai remarqué aussi la magie dans son cou, ainsi que la faible aura qui l'entourait. Mais ne trouvez-vous pas étrange qu'il n'y ait absolument aucune aura venant de ses yeux ? Tout son corps a émis quelque chose. Pourquoi pas ses yeux ? »

« Très bien, Mlle Granger » sourit Albus. « Je m'interrogeais également à ce propos. »

A ce moment, un elfe de maison apparut. « Monsieur, Mesdames, Monsieur Harry Potter. » dit-il en s'inclinant profondément avait d'introduire le Vainqueur du Démon.

« Sois le bienvenu, Harry, nous étions en train de parler de Sébastien. »

Harry tira une chaise et Hermione lui raconta les événements de la soirée. Harry hocha la tête, pensif, et se tourna vers le Directeur. « Monsieur, je suis venu car Hermione m'a dit ce que vous faisiez. J'ai eu une idée à propos de comment vous pourriez en apprendre plus. En fait, je sais que vous et le professeur Rogue – je veux dire Sébastien » Harry rougit de sa gaffe. Comment allait-il s'en sortir à l'Académie des Aurors, où il entrait le mois suivant, s'il ne savait pas garder un secret mieux qu'Hagrid ? Il avala sa salive et se lança à nouveau « êtes plutôt doués en Légilimencie et Occlumen­cie, et j'ai eu une idée. »

« Sébastien ne s'est pas montré très enthousiaste à l'idée d'ouvrir son esprit à moi » interrompit le vieux sorcier. « Et j'ai peur de le brusquer, Harry. C'est en partie pour cela que Hermione ici présente a cherché d'autres moyens de voir ce qui repose dans cet enfant. »

« Je sais, Monsieur. Mais vous souvenez-vous de quand Voldemort est entré dans mon esprit ? » insista Harry, pas découragé.

Le vieux sorcier gloussa. « Il me semble me souvenir de quelque chose de ce genre. »

Harry rougit à nouveau. C'était une mauvaise manière de présenter les choses. « Oui, bien sûr. Bon, eh bien, il l'avait fait à travers des rêves. Au début, j'avais pensé que je rêvais, et je ne me suis pas posé de questions. Je n'ai pas pensé à me défendre. Et il m'a laissé sentir ses émotions, aussi. Donc, d'une certaine manière, je pouvais presque me sentir comme lui, sentir ses désirs, ses volontés. »

Albus hocha la tête, pensif. « Je vois où tu veux en venir, mon garçon. Le jeu en vaut certainement la chandelle. » Il se leva et fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Ils grimpèrent à nouveau les marches jusqu'au couloir qui menait à la chambre d'amis occupée par Severus. Cette fois, Albus ne mit pas l'enfant sur la table, mais le prit dans ses bras et s'assit dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce. Plaçant sa ba­guette sur la tempe de l'enfant endormi, il murmura « Legilimens ». Le vieux sorcier se reposa ensuite sur le dossier et ferma les yeux alors que les autres regardaient.

Albus rencontra d'abord une image du garçon chassant des Chocogrenouilles autour de la mare. Même dans ses rêves, Severus ne parvenait pas à capturer les friandises. « Non, non, jeune homme, cette fois nous voyons les choses de mon point de vue. » Ayant parlé, le directeur se concentra sur l'image d'une porte fermée qu'il avait vue dans l'esprit du garçon seulement quelques jours après le retour de Severus à l'enfance. Albus envoya un sentiment de désir intense d'entrer dans la pièce. Il attendit un peu, et comme rien ne se passait il envoya un autre appel. « Rejoins-moi, Severus, nous pouvons passer la porte ensemble. » A nouveau une courte attente puis une étrange sensation, comme quelqu'un entrant dans son corps, emplit le vieux sorcier. Albus se concentra à nouveau sur son désir d'entrer dans la pièce. Il savait que Severus devait le sentir aussi, maintenant. Il ressentit un frémissement quand l'hésitation et l'incertitude le parcoururent, mais il répondit par de la réassurance. Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

Albus, avec Severus en lui, entra dans la pièce. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil, le petit garçon émergea d'Albus et se plaça à côté de lui. Tous deux regardèrent autour d'eux avec précaution. La pièce était brillamment éclairée, comme si le soleil pénétrait chaque recoin de la pièce, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre fenêtre visible. Les murs, le plafond et le sol étaient d'un blanc éclatant, peut-être du marbre. Oui, tout brillait comme une chambre nouvellement peinte dans le palace d'un roi. Pas qu'il n'y ait aucune couleur. Au centre de la pièce, tourbillonnant comme une tornade de fumée incandes­cente, étincelaient les couleurs les plus riches qu'Albus ait jamais vues. L'écarlate tourbillonnait avec un bleu cyan profond, l'azur avec l'indigo, un bleu canard chevauchait du jaune et bondissait alors que vert brillant, bleu roi et magenta s'entrelaçaient et se divisaient ; et bien sûr, l'argent et le vert pin ap­paraissaient fugitivement entre les couleurs tourbillonnantes qui donnaient à Albus mal à la tête à les regarder trop longtemps. Severus, en revanche, semblait maintenant en extase. C'était comme si tous ses rêves de potions colorées étaient devenus réalité. Il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, et il émanait de lui d'intenses sentiments de désir. Un des jumeaux Weasley dans l'arrière-boutique de Zonko n'aurait pu paraître plus heureux.

Albus sourit à l'enfant. « Va le toucher, mon garçon. Après tout, c'est ta porte et ta pièce. Tout ce qu'elle contient est à toi. » Il poussa légèrement l'enfant en avant.

Severus s'avança lentement vers le tourbillon coloré. Quand il en atteignit le bord, il leva prudemment sa petite main et le toucha du doigt. A l'instant où il entra en contact avec la masse de couleurs impé­nétrable, elle disparut totalement, causant à l'enfant une telle surprise qu'il en tomba en arrière avec un bruit sourd. Albus le rejoignit à pas vifs pour le remettre debout. Ils regardèrent tous les deux at­tentivement ce que le nuage de couleurs avait dissimulé – un grand sceptre d'argent. Albus maintint l'enfant en place d'une main sur son épaule et ils firent le tour de l'objet. Il faisait plus d'un mètre de haut pour le diamètre d'un petit poing et scintillait dans l'air lumineux comme s'il était serti de dia­mants. Mais au lieu de gemmes, c'était la réfraction de la lumière sur les nombreuses gravures qui recouvraient l'objet qui lui donnaient cet aspect. Les gravures étaient des symboles magiques qu'Albus reconnut ; le plus proéminent était le pentacle.

Albus examina soigneusement le sceptre pendant plusieurs minutes puis tendit lentement la main en sa direction. Il entoura le haut d'un poing prudent puis fit glisser sa main âgée sur la surface. Il sentit le frémissement caractéristique de la magie pénétrer son corps. Conscient de la présence du petit enfant qui le regardait avec attention, il tourna la tête et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Puis il revint à l'objet et tira fermement dessus. Il ne bougea pas. Il essaya encore, un peu plus fort, mais toujours sans obtenir le moindre mouvement. La troisième fois, il utilisa toute sa force, mais savait déjà que ça ne marcherait pas. L'objet était encastré là par la magie, et il ne possédait pas ce qui était nécessaire pour le libérer.

Il se tourna vers l'enfant. « Et si tu essayais ? Après tout, c'est _ton_ esprit, pas le mien. »

Les yeux sombres de Severus examinèrent le sceptre d'argent. Il était si brillant qu'Albus pouvait même discerner le reflet des cheveux sombres de Severus de là où il se tenait. L'enfant hésita quel­ques instants, et semblant arriver à une décision, tira sur le sceptre. Sans effet. Le garçon sembla hausser les épaules et tourna ses yeux sombres vers le Directeur. Le message qu'il envoya à Albus était plutôt clair : « Je veux retourner à la mare. »

Donc Albus hocha la tête et obéit. Avec des pensées de sa mare bien-aimée et de Chocogrenouilles, il renvoya l'enfant à son rêve et retourna lui-même à la chambre où ses invités l'attendaient.

Ouvrant les yeux et voyant leurs visages impatients, Albus murmura « Je crois que j'ai trouvé notre problème. »

* * *

Albus se tenait dans la cuisine de sa maison de campagne, joyeusement occupé à faire cuire des œufs et du lard pendant qu'un elfe de maison, à côté de lui, le foudroyait du regard. Il était si rare qu'il puisse cuisiner, et elfe de maison en colère ou pas, il n'allait pas laisser passer cette opportunité. Harry, Mlle Granger et Pompom avaient passé la nuit sur place, leur discussion à propos de l'importance du sceptre d'argent les maintenant éveillés jusqu'aux petites heures de l'aube. Mainte­nant, le directeur avait le grand plaisir de disposer de nouveaux candidats sur lesquels expérimenter ses talents de cuisinier. Après un moment, l'elfe ne put en supporter d'avantage et sortit dans le jar­din.

Severus était assis sur le plan de travail, regardant le Directeur d'un air pensif. Son expérience avec les couleurs la nuit précédente semblait avoir eu un effet positif sur ses préférences vestimentaires, car ce matin il avait autorisé Albus à colorer sa chemise de coton préférée autrement qu'en noir ou en blanc. Le vert électrique était loin d'être la nuance préférée d'Albus, mais c'était un progrès – et c'est ça qui comptait.

Albus fit glisser son chef-d'œuvre culinaire sur un plat et le porta vers la table où tout le monde était assis, toujours en pleine discussion à propos du symbolisme de la nuit précédente. Tous à part Mlle Granger, qui travaillait dans le petit bureau d'Albus avec un livre de Madame Pince, à la recherche de la signification des symboles du sceptre qu'Albus avait pu lui décrire.

« Mangez, mes enfants, mangez. Il est mieux de se disputer avec le ventre plein. » Albus se glissa sur sa chaise et se servit généreusement d'œufs.

Harry détenait la parole à ce moment là, et son nouveau statut de héros de la guerre ajoutait visible­ment à sa capacité à attirer l'attention. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui alors qu'il répétait sa théorie selon laquelle le sceptre représentait un message que l'inconscient de Severus tentait de lui trans­mettre. Albus se dit que Harry avait peut-être été trop influencé par les livres de psychologie moldue qu'il avait soigneusement étudiés à la demande d'Hermione au cours des semaines précédentes.

Minerva secoua la tête. « Sornettes, je doute fort qu'il ait créé un tel symbole. S'il l'avait choisi, cela aurait été un poignard. Ou peut-être un chaudron. Mais certainement pas un sceptre. »

« Je suis d'accord » offrit Madame Pomfresh. « Quelqu'un a mis cela ici. Le but qu'il sert, je l'ignore, mais traditionnellement le sceptre symbolise la puissance. Et même des caractéristiques de guide. Pas que… Sébastien… ait jamais fait preuve de ça – à moins qu'être un guide implique de préparer des potions semi-obscures dans les toilettes des garçons au troisième étage. »

Minerva et Albus gloussèrent. Ils avaient oublié le penchant du jeune Severus à mitonner ses concoc­tions le plus loin possible d'un regard inquisiteur. Madame Pomfresh, qui avait dû soigner le résultat d'une bonne partie de ces tentatives, n'avait apparemment rien oublié.

Albus était sur le point de faire part de ses idées à ce sujet quand Minerva laissa échapper un cri étranglé. « Severus » cria-t-elle, oubliant dans sa panique d'utiliser son nouveau nom. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'enfant occupé à verser chaque ingrédient posé sur le plan de travail dans la poêle qu'Albus avait utilisée. Pire, le garçon avait réussi Merlin sait comment à rallumer le feu et le contenu de la poêle émettait une épaisse fumée. Malheureusement, le cri de Minerva surprit le garçon et il fit tomber la poêle brûlante, répondant le contenu sur lui. Son visage se tordit de douleur et il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit autre qu'un gargouillis.

Un instant plus tard, quatre baguettes étaient sorties et la poêle, ainsi que son contenu, magiquement éliminés. Albus attrapa le garçon et le posa sur une chaise pendant que Pompom s'agenouillait de­vant lui. Il était en larmes. Albus souleva sa chemise de coton pour dévoiler la zone rouge s'épanouissant sur sa poitrine. Pompom regarda Albus pour le rassurer. « Seulement une brûlure superficielle, je peux guérir ça d'un simple sort. »

Elle pointa sa baguette droit sur la poitrine de Severus et le petit garçon se propulsa immédiatement vers le fond de la chaise, se roulant en une boule aussi compacte que possible. De façon plus inté­ressante pour les observateurs, l'enfant plaça ses deux mains de façon protectrice juste derrière son oreille gauche.

Albus essaya de bouger les mains de Severus, mais il ne voulait pas remuer.

« Laissez, Directeur. Je peux le soigner aussi bien ainsi. » Pompom murmura son incantation et se redressa, rangeant sa baguette.

A cet instant, Hermione Granger entra dans la cuisine avec un large sourire. « Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose » dit-elle, rayonnante.

« J'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose aussi. » murmura le vieux sorcier, regardant son pupille toujours ramassé sur lui-même.

Pendant que Harry et Pompom racontaient les événements à Hermione, Albus et Minerva passèrent le quart d'heure suivant à calmer l'enfant. Quand ils eurent pu le faire descendre de la chaise et l'installer à un endroit sûr, près d'une fenêtre basse, Albus disposa des herbes, des épices et des huiles, ainsi que quelques pots et plats. Aussitôt, le garçon reprit ses préparations, et Albus enchanta les pots pour se vider magiquement toutes les quelques minutes.

Albus sourit largement « Il deviendra peut-être un chef cuisinier en grandissant. »

« Ou peut-être un _Maître de Potions_ » dit sèchement Minerva, roulant des yeux et revenant à la table où Hermione avait étalé plusieurs parchemins recouverts de symboles magiques.

Albus caressa légèrement la tête de son petit alchimiste et les rejoignit à table. Hermione amena leur attention sur le premier parchemin qui donnait la signification de chaque symbole qu'Albus avait noté. Le second parchemin, continua-t-elle, les listait par taille et nombre d'apparitions, et donnait leur équi­valent arithmantique. Le troisième parchemin plaçait les symboles d'une manière qui pouvait leur donner un sens. Même si Albus ne se souvenait pas de l'emplacement exact de chaque symbole, elle avait utilisé leurs valeurs numériques, ainsi que quelques calculs arithmantiques, pour arriver à l'équation la plus probable. Elle continua en notant les différences entre la disposition logique des symboles et celui qu'Albus avait partiellement retenu.

Au regard sidéré de Harry, Albus comprit qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé combien son amie était douée. D'après leur demi-sourire satisfait, Minerva et Pompom l'avait visiblement fait, elles.

« Eh bien, ma chère, pouvez-vous nous donner ce que les moldus appellent, je crois, le 'total net' ? » demanda le directeur d'un air joyeux.

« Oui, je pense. Ce que cela dit, si tout ce que j'ai fait est juste, est que le sceptre est la source princi­pale de l'énergie magique de Sébastien. Comme beaucoup d'objets magiques, c'est une simple re­présentation, bien sûr. Mais si cette représentation peut être manipulée, alors la véritable magie qu'il symbolise peut également être manipulée. Les marques sur le sceptre sont toutes des symboles de magie. Presque tous sont reliés d'une certaine manière à la force ou au pouvoir. Mais ils sont dans un état de trouble – ils sont placés de façon chaotique. Je pense qu'ils formaient autrefois un motif cohé­rent, mais qu'au fil des ans ils se sont déplacés. Je ne suis pas sûre de la raison, même si je suppose que c'est parce que le sceptre n'a pas été utilisé. D'après ce que vous avez décrit, Directeur, je dirais que sa magie est 'coincée'. » Ses yeux ne se fixaient sur aucun d'eux. Il était évident qu'elle n'était pas habituée à se lancer sur de simples théories. Elle avait toujours préféré présenter des informa­tions dont l'exactitude ne faisait aucun doute. Albus lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

« Excellent, mon enfant, vraiment excellent. Si ce que vous dites est juste, nous allons avoir du pain sur la planche dans les prochains jours pour libérer ce sceptre, et donc sa magie. »

C'était au tour de Harry de parler. « Il pouvait déjà faire de la magie, comment est-ce possible si elle est coincée comme ça ? »

Pompom répondit avant les autres. « J'imagine que sa magie n'est pas concentrée en un seul endroit – par exemple, nous savons que la Divination est située sur une autre zone du cerveau que le Trans­planage – ou peut-être, au contraire, sa magie est coincée, mais une partie a réussi à s'échapper. »

« Ou, » commença le professeur McGonagall « il a trouvé un moyen de compenser. De la même ma­nière qu'un aveugle se concentre sur son ouïe. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est si attiré par les po­tions ? »

Albus vit que Harry se débattait avec une autre question. « Oui, Harry ? »

« Comment la magie de quelqu'un peut être 'coincée' comme ça ? Est-ce quelque chose lui est ar­rivé ? »

Le visage d'Albus se fit sombre et sévère. « Je pense qu'il serait plus juste de dire que 'quelqu'un' lui est arrivé. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le vieux sorcier, qui semblait bien grand et puissant à cet instant. « Je pense que Sébastien devrait être laissé tranquille un moment. Nous continuerons demain. Et je suis à peu près sûr de savoir par où commencer. »

* * *

La suite d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine, normalement. REVIEWS ! Où sont passés mes lecteurs, bon sang ? Pendant _Casse_, tout le monde réclamait du Rogue et maintenant qu'il est au centre, je n'ai que trois pelés et un tondu ! You-hou ?


	7. Excalibur 2

Chapitre 7 – Excalibur (seconde partie)

Albus et Severus marchaient ensemble vers le bord de la mare. Bien qu'il fut encore tôt, le soleil d'été était réveillé depuis longtemps et l'air était à la fois chaud et doux. Très peu de sons étaient là pour briser la paix exquise, juste un saut de poisson ou un coassement de grenouille. Minerva était assise sur un rocher non loin, jouant avec l'ourlet de ses robes et essayant de laisser à Albus du temps pour parler avec l'enfant. Le Directeur avait tenté de la convaincre de participer à cette conversation avec Severus, mais elle avait fermement refusé, répétant qu'Albus était la seule personne en qui Severus avait maintenant pleinement confiance. Albus savait qu'elle avait tort – Severus n'avait pleinement confiance en personne. Cependant, il était à peu près sûr que la foi du garçon envers la directrice adjointe était au moins aussi solide que celle qu'il avait envers lui. Et peut-être mieux placée. Il se demanda pour la énième fois ce jour s'il devait vraiment faire ça. Etait-il vraiment sage de libérer la magie qui avait été enfermée pendant près de quarante ans dans une pièce close ? Allait-il réveiller des souvenirs anciens, pénibles pour le garçon ? Quel effet cela aurait-il sur l'enfant ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans ce que l'enfant était maintenant, d'ailleurs ? Il était devenu un Maître de Potions respecté, n'était-ce pas suffisant ? Non, la vérité était que ce n'était pas suffisant. Severus avait été conçu pour être plus, et entraver sa vie une seconde fois n'était pas lui rendre justice.

Retirer un tel sort ne serait pas pour autant une chose facile. Si Severus était bel et bien aussi puissant que ce que les symboles indiquaient, il avait dû falloir à un sorcier sacrément puissant de sérieux efforts pour placer cette magie dans un sceptre et l'y enfermer. Oui, Severus était petit à l'époque et sa magie n'était pas développée, mais s'assurer qu'elle resterait ainsi nouée toute sa vie n'était pas un mince exploit.

Albus s'assit sur une pierre et tenta d'attirer le garçon sur ses genoux, mais l'enfant se dégagea en se tortillant et s'assit par terre à côté de lui. Il avait trouvé plus tôt un petit bâton et commença aussitôt à fouiller le sol mou avec. Un instant plus tard, il ramassa triomphalement un ver et le fourra dans la poche de son pantalon. Albus retint sa grimace, et le garçon continua sa récolte d' 'ingrédients de potions'.

Albus réfléchit encore un moment. Il avait connu le père de Severus – Augustus Rogue. Oui, il lui avait enseigné à une époque. Il était aussi acariâtre adolescent que l'était Severus adulte. Mais il était loin d'être aussi brillant que son héritier, et de plus particulièrement cruel. Un soir, Albus l'avait attrapé en train de torturer les souris qu'il gardait dans la salle de classe pour les exercices de Métamorphose. Augustus les utilisait pour amuser un groupe de Serpentard avec ses capacités en maléfices. Après son diplôme, le garçon était entré en affaires avec certains de ses camarades les plus louches. Mais peu de ces 'affaires' avaient fonctionné, et quand un audit de sa dernière combine avait été effectué par le Ministère, Augustus avait perdu en taxes ce qui restait de la fortune familiale. Après ça, Albus avait peu entendu parler de lui jusqu'à sa fameuse mort au cours d'une attaque contre des Aurors du Ministère.

Albus secoua la tête. Cet homme ne semblait tout simplement pas assez intelligent ou puissant pour avoir agi seul. Et s'il avait fait, ou trouvé de l'aide, il restait la question du 'pourquoi'. Pourquoi un homme bâillonnerait-il la magie de son unique héritier ? Surtout quand cet héritier n'était qu'un bébé. Severus n'avait quand même pas pu formuler des opinions contraires à celles de son père à un tel âge ? Oui, il était peu plausible qu'il ait parlé à l'époque.

« Eh bien » dit à voix haute le vieux sorcier « nous ne trouverons jamais la réponse à ces questions en nous contentant des soliloques d'un vieil homme. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, mon enfant. J'ai besoin de regarder à nouveau dans ton esprit. Cette fois, j'aimerais savoir ce dont tu te souviens à propos de ton père. »

Au mot 'père', Severus leva vivement la tête pour foudroyer le directeur du regard.

Albus hocha la tête avec tristesse. « Oui, je sais que ce ne sont pas tes meilleurs souvenirs. Je n'ai pas besoin de les voir tous. Juste quelques uns. Tu me laisses regarder?" Il tendit la main vers le garçon.

L'enfant aux cheveux sombres resta assis par terre, cloué sur place un moment. Puis il se détendit de façon visible, prit la main offerte et laissa le vieux sorcier l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Albus sourit à l'enfant, et tenta d'ignorer la sensation des vers se tortillant dans les poches du garçon. Il frotta la terre des petites mains et tendit deux caramels durs à l'enfant. « Tu vas en avoir besoin. » dit-il en clignant de l'œil.

Quand le garçon eut mis les bonbons dans sa bouche, Albus plaça une main sur sa tempe. « Legilimens » murmura-t-il.

Albus se tenait, seul, dans la pièce aux nombreuses portes. Des rubans de fumée s'échappaient toujours de sous la porte scellée par de la pierre. Une autre porte était grande ouverte – c'était la chambre blanche, et Albus pouvait apercevoir le tourbillon de couleur au loin. Une autre porte, dont Albus se souvenait, menait aux souvenirs les plus récents de Severus. Mais où étaient cachés ses anciens souvenirs ? « Montre-moi » demanda-t-il gentiment.

Albus se sentit tiré vers une porte vieille et usée à l'extrémité de la pièce. Cette porte était en bois, et semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs, mais elle était fermée. Albus tendit le bras pour la tirer, au cas où elle n'était pas verrouillée, et fut immédiatement transporté dans un salon vieux style aux tentures fanées et aux meubles usés. Un petit bébé était assis près de la cheminée, alors qu'un homme et une femme se hurlaient dessus. Le directeur pouvait entendre la haine dans le ton de leur voix, mais à part quelques mots de loin en loin, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Il réalisa vite que c'était parce que Severus était bien trop jeune à l'époque pour comprendre beaucoup de mots.

Pendant ce temps, Augustus faisait les cent pas en tempêtant, s'arrêtant parfois pour regarder l'enfant d'un air féroce. Sa femme, qu'Albus n'avait jamais rencontrée – elle avait été éduquée à domicile, comme il était souvent coutume de faire dans les familles Sang Pur – ne pouvait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. L'homme lui faisait visiblement de plus en plus peur, car alors que ses gestes devenaient plus vifs, elle cessa de crier et se plaça entre Severus et son mari. Enfin, Augustus se tut et s'approcha d'elle. Il la toisa de toute sa hauteur et feula quelque chose. Elle secoua la tête d'un air de défi, et il répondit par une gifle – le coup l'atteignant à l'oreille. Le petit enfant rampa jusque devant sa mère et la regarda. Le sang coulait sur sa joue et son cou, jusque sur ses robes gris clair. Augustus retroussa la lèvre et leva à nouveau la main.

Cela se produisit à ce moment là. Albus vit ce qui semblait être un jet de lumière émaner des yeux du bébé. Il se dirigea droit vers le père et l'instant d'après, l'homme fut soulevé du sol et lancé à travers la pièce comme une poupée de chiffon. Il percuta violemment le mur et s'écroula au sol, un cadre tombant sur lui. Le souffle coupé, Augustus se remit sur ses pieds. Il balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche de l'origine de la magie et s'arrêta sur sa femme. Il lui cria quelque chose et commença à s'approcher à grands pas. A nouveau un jet de lumière depuis les yeux du bébé, et à nouveau Augustus vola à travers la pièce. Cette fois, presque chaque objet non fixé se mit à vibrer, un son aigu emplit la pièce. La vive lumière continuait à jaillir des yeux du bébé, comme la lueur d'un phare magique. Augustus le remarqua et pointa un doigt tremblant vers son fils. La mère de Severus tourna la tête vers l'enfant et le vit aussi. Elle se pencha et souleva le bébé, et la lumière, comme le sentiment de pouvoir qui emplissait la pièce, disparurent.

L'instant d'après, Albus était dans un autre souvenir, cette fois dehors. La petite tête de Severus apparut par-dessus le bord du landau. Son père tenait un autre homme plaqué contre un arbre, sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge. Sa mère tirait, affolée, sur ses robes. Enfin, Augustus relâcha l'homme qui transplana immédiatement. Le mari furieux se tourna ensuite vivement vers sa femme, pointa sa baguette sur elle et cria quelque chose. Elle tomba à terre et commença à se tordre de douleur. Augustus se pencha au dessus d'elle, continuant à hurler furieusement, sa baguette toujours pointée sur elle. Puis un jet de lumière venant des yeux du bébé apparut, suivi par un rayon qui frappa son père en pleine poitrine. L'homme fut à nouveau soulevé du sol. Mais cette fois il se mit à tournoyer sur place, de plus en plus vite. La mère de Severus s'assit, récupérant. Elle regarda son mari, puis le bébé. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et courut vers Severus, secouant la tête et agitant frénétiquement les bras. Severus laissa son regard retomber et Albus heurta le sol au moment où la mère de Severus l'atteignait.

Les souvenirs se succédèrent. La plupart montraient le comportement de plus en plus violent d'Augustus envers le garçon ou sa mère. Alors que Severus semblait tolérer les attaques contre son petit corps, le plus souvent une gifle ou une secousse, il utilisait sa magie chaque fois qu'il voyait sa mère se faire agresser. Parfois même, il intervenait sur la simple base d'un regard menaçant envers elle.

Soudain, le flot de souvenirs s'arrêta et Albus se retrouva dans une chambre obscure. L'enfant était allongé dans son petit lit, regardant à travers les barreaux son père manipuler un gobelet de cristal, y versant une dose de liquide soigneusement mesurée. Il préparait de toute évidence une sorte de rituel. Plusieurs bâton d'encens brûlaient et un cercle de talismans entourait presque toute la pièce. Sur un des bords du lit était attaché ce qui ne pouvait être que la queue d'un Thestral. Albus frissonna. Il savait ce qu'Augustus faisait. Ça n'allait pas être un sort de limitation. C'était un véritable blocage magique. Un sort autrefois utilisé contre les sorciers et les sorcières bannis du monde magique, mais aujourd'hui illégal. Très illégal, et très Magie Noire aussi. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et Augustus entrouvrit, jetant un coup d'œil dehors. Il ouvrit la porte d'avantage et laissa se faufiler dans l'embrasure un Tom Jedusor relativement jeune et beau.

Severus était un peu plus âgé dans ce souvenir. Même si Albus possédait peu d'expérience de cette tranche d'âge, il estima que le garçon avait entre 18 et 20 mois. Les mots étaient plus clairs maintenant, même si les deux hommes ne faisaient presque que chuchoter. Jedusor regarda les préparations d'Augustus et hocha la tête avec un mauvais sourire. Ils s'approchèrent ensuite de Severus, Jedusor tenant le gobelet.

"Miam, très bon" fit la voix. Lisse comme de la soie. Il tendit le gobelet au garçon.

Severus regarda d'un air méfiant son père qui arborait maintenant un large sourire. « Bois, mon garçon. Maman ojswhbrfoi oebfdoiihf fière. » Albus n'avait pas besoin de comprendre tous les mots pour savoir que l'enfant était sur le point de se faire rouler.

Severus s'assit et se pencha vers le gobelet. Jedusor l'appuya sur ses lèvres et prit soin d'incliner la tête du garçon d'une main délicate. « Qgasfkjsnhe, bon garçon. »

Quand Severus eut fini de boire, Jedusor reposa le gobelet et dit quelque chose à Augustus. Les deux hommes prirent leurs baguettes, et de sa grande main Augustus poussa le petit corps de Severus contre le matelas, tout du long faisant mine de sourire à son fils. Jedusor posa la main sur la tête du garçon et la maintint en place. Severus plissa les yeux, mais resta coopératif.

Sur un hochement de tête de Jedusor, les deux hommes placèrent la pointe de leurs baguettes derrière l'oreille gauche de Severus. Ils se mirent ensuite à chanter ensemble une incantation. Alors qu'ils chantaient, le petit garçon semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il était évident pour Albus qu'il souffrait. La réponse d'Augustus fut de le maintenir plus fermement en place. Severus commença à se tortiller désespérément mais avec les deux homes qui le tenaient fermement, il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. « Non, non. Nooooon" cria-t-il.

« Donc, à une époque il parlait. » se dit le directeur, spectateur forcé, impuissant à agir pour aider le petit garçon ou même le réconforter. Puis les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent, et un rayon lumineux en sortit. Comme sa tête était plaquée sur le côté, le rayon frappa le gobelet de cristal qui avait été posé sur une table. Le gobelet vola en éclats et des morceaux de verre furent projetés dans toute la pièce, heurtant le lit, le sol et la table. Un morceau frappa le bras d'Augustus, un autre fendit comme une lame le flanc de l'enfant. Il cria de douleur. Augustus avait failli s'arrêter quand le gobelet avait explosé, mais la voix de Jedusor ne frémit même pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une aura vert pâle commença à entourer le garçon, qui en était pratiquement à hurler. Puis un son aigu emplit la pièce. Une autre minute plus tard, les lumières vacillèrent et les talismans commencèrent à vibrer. La voix de Jedusor, accompagnée par celle d'Augustus, se fit plus forte, atteignant un sommet de pouvoir. Ce fut alors qu'un tourbillon de couleurs se forma au dessus du garçon, tourbillonnant autour de lui et prenant enfin la forme d'un entonnoir. Augustus avala nerveusement sa salive mais Jedusor souriait d'une oreille à l'autre en continuant son incantation.

A ce moment, Albus réalisa que quelqu'un frappait furieusement à la porte, et criait. Une voix de femme suppliait Augustus d'ouvrir la porte. Severus essayait désespérément de tourner la tête vers la voix de sa mère, mais sans succès. Il ne pouvait pas échapper aux deux hommes. Des « Maman, maman » se firent entendre à travers les sanglots.

Et soudain la tornade de couleurs se déplaça jusqu'au dessus de la tête de l'enfant, sa pointe se dirigeant vers ses yeux. Elle tourna de plus en plus vite, les couleurs se mélangeant dans la vitesse, jusqu'à ne plus montrer qu'un cylindre d'argent. « Le sceptre » pensa Albus. Et puis avec un vif jet de lumière, la superbe représentation des pouvoirs magiques de Severus disparut dans son corps. Le bruit et les vibrations cessèrent, ainsi que les incantations.

Jedusor, et le père de l'enfant, lâchèrent l'enfant et se sourirent. Les coups à la porte continuèrent. Les hommes se serrèrent la main et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Augustus l'ouvrit et la mère de Severus tomba tête la première. Le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres passa simplement au dessus d'elle et sortit. Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle, horrifiée. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put vers le lit et tendit les bras, tirant le petit garçon vers elle. Elle le serra contre elle.

« Oh Severus, mon Severus. »

Albus remarqua qu'alors que le petit garçon semblait sangloter, il n'émettait pas le moindre son.

* * *

Qui avait deviné ?

Le prochain chapitre, très différent et beaucoup plus vivant – je ne vous dis que ça – devrait paraître plus rapidement que celui-ci.

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, on va voir combien de synonymes de « salaud » vous allez pouvoir me trouver !


	8. Le problème avec Voldemort

**Chapitre 8 – Le problème avec Voldemort**

« Arrgg… ark… aahhhh » Arthur Weasley s'était étranglé sur sa pinte de bière brune à la mention du nom de Tom Jedusor.

Albus venait de raconter aux Weasley aînés ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Severus. Ils étaient au Terrier, avec Minerva et Remus, et bien sûr Sébastien qui avait levé la tête avec dégoût quand Arthur lui avait recraché sa bière dessus. Il aurait été difficile de dire ce qui avait le plus choqué le paisible patriarche Weasley – le fait que Voldemort (dont il ne pouvait _toujours_ pas parvenir à dire le nom) avait été impliqué dans la disparition des pouvoirs de l'enfant ou apprendre que ce charmant petit garçon qu'Albus avait amené dîner dimanche était le professeur Rogue.

Le Terrier était un des endroits les plus merveilleux au monde, si vous vouliez l'avis de Dumbledore. Empli d'amour, et souvent de rire, les dieux semblaient aussi lui avoir donné une fertilité dont peu de familles Sang Pur pouvaient s'enorgueillir. Et peu importe qui se montrait à la porte, il était presque toujours accueilli comme un membre de la famille, et nourri en conséquence.

Albus laissa à Arthur un moment pour se remettre en regardant la formidable horloge de Molly – qui lui permettait de garder l'œil sur les occupations et le bien-être de toute sa tribu. « Je dois me procurer plusieurs de ces horloges – une pour chaque Maison » se dit le directeur. « Et y placer le nom de tous mes étudiants, présents et passés. Puis je m'assiérais sur un fauteuil pour le reste de ma vie, et je regarderais l'horloge des Serpentard, et je trouverais un moyen de tous les garder hors de danger."

Enfin, Arthur reprit son souffle et Molly alla fermer la porte donnant sur le jardin. Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient dehors, discutant au soleil, pendant que leurs aînés étaient assis autour de la grande table de bois où ils venaient de manger un somptueux repas. A la fin, Arthur avait fait passer des pintes de bière, et ils avaient enfin attaqué la discussion qui les avait réunis.

Molly rejoignit la table, et d'un coin de tablier, essuya le liquide qui avait éclaboussé le visage de Severus. Elle s'assit à son tour.

Après un moment de silence, et une grande gorgée de bière, Arthur posa la question évidente. « Très bien, Albus, pourquoi nous dire ? Votre confiance nous honore, bien sûr, mais vous devez avoir une raison ? »

Albus hocha la tête. Arthur pouvait sembler un homme tout à fait ordinaire, mais son intelligence leur en remontrait à tous, et c'était cette intelligence qui faisait de lui un membre si important de l'Ordre.

« Je veux inverser l'entrave magique. Mettre fin au sort qui a arraché à Severus ce qui lui revenait de droit. Mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose du Ministère, qui peut demander quelques difficultés. »

« Allez-y, Directeur. » fit la voix de Molly à côté d'Arthur.

Le vieux sorcier se pencha vers la table et baissa la voix. Personne hors de la table ne pouvait l'entendre, bien sûr, mais une certaine prudence ne faisait pas de mal. « J'ai besoin de la baguette de Voldemort.'

« Arrggg... ark... aahhhh » Arthur s'étrangla de nouveau sur sa bière.

Cette fois, Severus plongea sous la table pour ne pas se faire arroser. Il y parvint de justesse.

Molly tapa fermement entre les omoplates de son mari, comme si elle essayait de décoincer quelque chose de plus solide que de la bière. « Directeur, ce n'est pas possible. Ils n'ont pas fini de l'examiner. Ils essaient d'identifier les sorts et les maléfices qu'il a utilisés et de les trier. »

Arthur hocha la tête en accord. « Ils n'auront pas fini avant des mois. Jusque là, elle est sous surveillance stricte. Et quand ils auront fini, eh bien, je ne serai pas surpris s'ils la détruisent. »

Albus se reposa sur sa chaise et soupira. Minerva posa une main réconfortante sur sa manche.

Remus regarda les visages perplexes des Weasley et expliqua « Si le sort doit être inversé, nous avons besoin des baguettes qui l'ont laissé. Albus a trouvé la baguette d'Augustus Rogue dans les affaires du professeur Rogue. Le Ministère a dû la lui remettre après l'enquête sur la mort de son père. C'est une des rares choses qu'il lui reste de lui. Mais nous avons aussi besoin de la baguette de Jedusor ou ça ne marchera pas. »

Arthur frotta son crâne chauve. « Je voudrais pouvoir vous aider, Remus. S'il y avait un moyen de m'approcher de cette chose, je le ferais. Mais vous savez comment ils sont avec les objets ayant appartenu à des Mangemorts – et je suis seulement au département des Artefacts Moldus ; ils ne me laisseraient même pas entrer dans la pièce. »

Albus hocha la tête, et Remus orienta la conversation en direction des autres alternatives.

Ce fut ce moment que Severus choisit pour ressortir de sa cachette. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que les adultes étaient toujours occupés à discuter. Puis essayant d'être aussi discret que possible, il rampa jusqu'à la porte. Toute la matinée, il avait essayé de sortir dans le jardin, mais à chaque fois quelqu'un l'avait remarqué et ramené à la cuisine. Maintenant que le déjeuner était fini, il avait apparemment décidé qu'il était temps de réessayer.

Cette fois, cependant, il trouva porte fermée, et chercha un autre plan. Il y avait une fenêtre ouverte de l'autre côté de la pièce, et il rampa aussi près du sol que possible, évitant soigneusement la table. Albus observait soigneusement les mouvements de son pupille, ainsi que Minerva, pendant que les trois autres membres de l'Ordre continuaient de discuter des autres possibilités pour mettre fin au sort.

Quand Severus atteignit la fenêtre, il grimpa sur une chaise, puis sur le comptoir de la cuisine, et jusqu'au bas de la fenêtre. Albus allait se lever pour le récupérer quand Minerva capta son regard. « Laissez-moi faire » envoya-t-elle télépathiquement. Une activité que la plupart des professeurs avaient abandonnée, mais qu'Albus et Minerva s'amusaient parfois à employer.

Sans même se lever, Minerva agita sa baguette en direction de Severus et il flotta rapidement jusqu'au sol. L'enfant regarda autour de lui, perplexe, mais ne voyant rien, remonta sur la chaise. Arrivé au bas de la fenêtre, Minerva le fit à nouveau léviter jusqu'au sol. Severus serra ses petits poings avec agacement et reprit immédiatement son escalade.

« Et je pensais que les Gryffondor étaient les plus têtus. » transmit Minerva à Albus. Et à nouveau elle transporta le petit garçon au sol.

Quand Severus hissa sa petite silhouette sur la chaise une quatrième fois, Minerva murmura « Maintenant, ça suffit. » Avec deux mouvements vifs de sa baguette, Severus se retrouva au sol et bondit aussitôt, lançant ses mains en arrière et regardant d'un air noir en toutes directions, cherchant le coupable.

Albus gloussa, il n'aurait jamais tapé le garçon ainsi, mais Minerva était d'une autre trempe que lui. Et même s'il ne croyait pas vraiment en la discipline qu'elle venait d'utiliser, Minerva avait réussit à transformer une maison rebelle et difficile en la fierté de Poudlard pendant son règne à la tête de Gryffondor. Elle en savait apparemment plus que lui sur la manière de traiter les enfants difficiles.

Enfin, les yeux de Severus se fixèrent sur Minerva comme suspect le plus probable et elle n'essaya même pas de nier. « Remonte sur cette chaise, mon garçon » dit-elle sévèrement, regardant droit le visage fâché de Severus et augmenta son épais accent écossais « et tu n'en auras que d'autre. »

Pendant un moment, tous deux restèrent fixés dans un combat de regards, une bataille entre un objet inébranlable et une force irrésistible, pensa Albus avec perplexité. Enfin, l'enfant laissa tomber son regard et retourna s'asseoir sous la table. « Eh bien, il était logique que vous gagniez, Minerva. » commenta Albus. « Après tout, 'vivre pour lutter un autre jour' est pratiquement la devise des Serpentard. »

Minerva roula des yeux. « Si vous teniez ce garçon plus fermement, je ne serais pas forcée de le faire pour vous. »

Albus secoua la tête avec tristesse. « Non, ma chère. Pas si vous aviez vu ce que j'ai vu. »

Cette fois ce fut Molly Weasley, qui avait entendu la fin de la conversation, qui tendit une main réconfortante à Albus de l'autre côté de la table. Et en même temps, le professeur McGonagall avait glissé la main sous la table, et posé une main réconfortante sur une petite tête sombre.

* * *

Albus était assis dans son bureau, essayant d'organiser son budget annuel à partir des exigences du Bureau des Gouverneurs, quand Phinéas arriva dans son cadre, avec de grands efforts pour ne pas avoir l'air d'avoir couru.

« Le _héros_ et ses amis » il renifla « sont en chemin avec Sébastien. » Phinéas s'assit dans le fauteuil de son portrait et prit une posture inintéressée, faisant mine de s'examiner les ongles.

Albus sourit. Depuis qu'il avait placé un autre portrait de l'ancien directeur Serpentard dans l'entrée, Phinéas s'était révélé le meilleur gardien qu'Albus ait jamais eu.

« Eh bien, Phinéas, Sébastien semblait-il fatigué ? Harry, Hermione et Ronald l'ont gardé dehors toute la matinée. »

« Humph, comment le saurais-je ? Je suis sa nounou maintenant ? » Phinéas émit quelques bruits agacés et roula des yeux. Puis il fronça les sourcils, mais sans conviction. Ses yeux souriaient. « Il avait peut-être l'air un peu flapi. » concéda-t-il. Il se releva et sortit de son cadre.

Albus ouvrit la porte alors que le quatuor arrivait. Hermione lui tendit un enfant épuisé, et il allongea le garçon sur un grand fauteuil près de la cheminée.

« Il ne veut qu'elle pour le porter. » expliqua Ron, essayant de masquer son embarras à ce que Hermione ait dû porter Severus tout le long du trajets.

Albus fit un geste de la main. « Et si nous prenions un peu de thé ? »

Un elfe de maison fut appelé, et toutes les personnes présentes prirent soin d'utiliser leurs meilleures manières en demandant le thé afin de ne pas froisser Hermione. Quand tout fut prêt, Harry prit la parole.

« Monsieur, je réfléchissais en gardant Sébastien ce matin, à propos de sa voix. »

« Oui, Harry ? »

« Il y a une semaine, quand Hermione me faisait lire tous ces livres de psychologie, j'ai vu quelque chose qui pourrait correspondre. Il semble que parfois, quand quelqu'un a été traumatisé – après un accident de voiture, par exemple, ou un incendie – il peut souffrir d'un choc. Et parfois il peut perdre sa voix. Certaines personnes ont même perdu la vue un moment. J'ai lu que ça arrive souvent aux soldats pendant les guerres. »

« T'es sérieux ? » demanda Ron, sidéré. « Ils peuvent devenir muets, ou aveugles ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Puis le directeur fit de même. « J'ai entendu parler de choses de ce genre, Harry, et il est parfaitement possible que cela soit arrivé à Sébastien. Il pouvait parler avant l'incantation, mais pas après. J'ai supposé que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le sort, mais ton explication est plus logique. Je suppose qu'il a fini par retrouver la parole, quand les souvenirs ont été suffisamment loin. »

Hermione prit à son tour la parole. « Directeur, pourquoi Celui-Dont-On... oh, pardon, je veux dire Voldemort, a accepté d'aider le père de Severus ?"

Le directeur soupira. « M. Jedusor trempait dans un certain nombre d'affaires liées à la magie noire. Il préférait généralement garder profil bas. Un partenaire silencieux, si vous préférez. C'est comme ça qu'il a pu établir la plupart de ses premiers contacts lorsqu'il a fini par décider de se faire connaître sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Jedusor était un des partenaires en affaire de M. Rogue. Je suppose qu'il a demandé l'aide de Tom quand il a réalisé que son fils allait devenir une menace pour sa réussite. »

Un froissement de tissu leur fit lever les yeux. « Votre loup domestique arrive. »

« Merci, Phinéas. »

Un instant plus tard, Remus arrivait en souriant. Il refusa une tasse de thé et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce – un homme avec quelque chose en tête. Il s'arrêta un court instant devant la chaise où dormait le garçon et sourit. « Je le préfère ainsi. » dit-il en riant.

Harry et Ron rirent aussi, mais Hermione et Albus restèrent silencieux. « Je ne sais pas » dit prudemment Hermione. « Il est plutôt bien, il a juste eu des moments difficiles. »

« Ouais » dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils « et ensuite il a fait passer des moments difficiles à tout le monde. »

« _A_ fait, Ron, a fait » contre-attaqua Hermione. « C'est juste un bébé maintenant. »

Le directeur se racla la gorge et Ron rougit, ayant oublié de qui et devant qui il parlait. Albus tourna ensuite son regard vers Remus. « Souhaitiez-vous nous dire quelque chose, Remus ? »

Remus s'arrêta de marcher. « Je pense que je sais comment nous pouvons faire sans la baguette de Voldemort. » Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui avec impatience et Remus sourit largement. « Nous pouvons utiliser la baguette de Harry à la place ! »

« _Ma_ baguette ? » s'étrangla Harry.

« Bien sûr » lança Hermione, ravie. « Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ? Harry, ta baguette et celle de Voldemort sont sœurs. Si une autre baguette a une chance de marcher, c'est la tienne. »

Albus sourit. « Une excellent suggestion, Remus. Je pense que vous avez trouvé là quelque chose. Puis-je vous demander de dire aux autres que nous avons peut-être trouvé une solution ? Nous nous réunirons ici dans deux jours. Cela laissera à Mlle Granger, Harry et moi-même le temps de rassembler tout ce dont nous avons besoin. »

Remus accepta et ils souhaitèrent tous un bon après-midi à Albus avant de partir, le loup-garou promettant de leur offrir le déjeuner aux Trois Balais.

Albus souleva le petit garçon et le porta dans la nursery, l'allongeant soigneusement dans son petit lit et tirant les rideaux afin que la sieste de l'enfant ne soit pas gênée par le soleil de l'après-midi.

Il retourna ensuite dans son bureau et caressa un moment les plumes du poitrail de Fumseck, plongé dans ses pensées. Enfin, il s'approcha du portrait qui, à sa surprise, devenait rapidement son directeur préféré.

« Dites-moi, Phinéas, depuis une perspective Serpentard, si M. Jedusor connaissait les pouvoirs de Severus, pourquoi ne pas essayer d'utiliser ces capacités quand le garçon aurait rejoint sa cause ? »

Phinéas ricana. « Vous devriez demander pourquoi Jedusor ne l'a pas tué. En fait, je pense que notre jeune Sébastien a eu bien de la chance de ne recevoir qu'un sort de limitation. Aussi puissant soit-il. »

Devant le regard perplexe du directeur, Phinéas soupira et secoua la tête. « Réfléchissez, pourquoi un homme qui se plaît à se présenter comme le sorcier le plus puissant du monde autoriserait un autre homme, doté d'une puissance nettement supérieure à la sienne, à accéder à ce pouvoir ? Comme je l'ai dit, si comme vous le racontez il a été simplement victime d'un sort, il peut être considéré comme chanceux. »

« Je suppose. » dit Albus à contrecœur. Il était difficile de voir Severus comme 'chanceux', mais c'était mieux que sa mort. Peut-être Tom n'avait-il pas encore développé la capacité de tuer si facilement quand Severus était enfant ? Ou peut-être n'était-il pas encore assez sûr de lui pour penser qu'il ne serait pas pris. Et ensuite, il était devenu inestimable pour Voldemort en tant que Maître des Potions et qu'espion. Cependant, connaissant le degré de jalousie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le fait même que le garçon vive pouvait être considéré comme de la chance.

« Il aurait dû recruter des Gryffondor, vous savez. »

Albus leva la tête ; l'homme dans le portrait était maintenant assis dans sa chaise, détendu, les jambes croisées. « Où voulez-vous en venir, Phinéas ? » demanda le directeur, craignant la suite.

« Jedusor. C'était un idiot. S'il avait eu pour deux Noises de cervelle, il aurait recruté des Gryffondor. Ils sont faciles à soulever, volontaires pour violer les règles, et surtout – loyaux à l'extrême. Oh, bien sûr, il y a des mutins partout, mais eu final ils lui auraient mieux profité. A la place, il a recruté des Serpentard. Chacun cherchant constamment à prendre le dessus et à se débarrasser du Mangemort qui le précède. Une véritable ânerie de la part de Jedusor. Pas étonnant que vous ayez pu le battre. »

« Merci pour ce chaleureux compliment, Phinéas. Bonne journée. »

Sur ce, le directeur revint à son bureau et à ses exigences de budget. Cependant, ses pensées ne s'éloignèrent jamais beaucoup de l'enfant endormi dans la chambre voisine.


	9. Aller jusqu'au bout

**Chapitre 9 – Aller jusqu'au bout**

Albus descendait aussi rapidement que possible les couloirs du cinquième étage de Poudlard – c'est-à-dire, aussi rapidement que possible avec un petit enfant en remorque. Severus ne supportait pas qu'Albus le porte, à part ce tout premier jour presque deux mois auparavant. Il laissait Minerva le porter, cependant, Hermione aussi, et même Pompom. De fait, Pompom avait passé un moment à se promener la veille, chantant des chansons de la plus pure tradition Poufsouffle au petit garçon qui avait posé la tête sur son épaule, écoutant attentivement. Mais il ne laissait pas cet honneur à Albus. « Il ne fait pas de doute » avait maintes fois pensé Albus « que son père a veillé à ce qu'il ait si peu confiance envers les hommes. »

Après avoir passé cinq minutes pour traverser un simple vestibule, et avoir dû s'arrêter pour empêcher l'enfant d'examiner de plus près plusieurs portes ouvertes, Albus finit par avoir recours à la lévitation. Severus sembla d'abord inquiet, puis un peu indigné d'être ainsi transporté en l'air, mais il finit par y trouver du plaisir. En fait, quand ils arrivèrent à leur destination, une salle de classe, Severus faisait des galipettes et autres prouesses acrobatiques.

Faisant doucement descendre le garçon au sol, Albus entra dans la pièce. Minerva était déjà là, ainsi que Filius Flitwick, qui avait fait venir le Directeur. Albus n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait trouver en arrivant, mais comme Filius semblait assez inquiet (et qu'il n'était pas du genre à exagérer ce genre de choses) il était venu aussi vite que possible.

La pièce était une ancienne salle de classe, actuellement utilisée comme réserve. Elle était remplie d'objets divers, sans réelle organisation. Il y avait là un amas de cages vides pour les exercices de Métamorphose, de vieux livres, quelques baguettes de secours pour les élèves qui avaient perdu la leur, et même de vieux manches à balai.

Ne sachant trop que regarder, le directeur se tourna vers le petit professeur d'Enchantements et demanda « Que vouliez-vous me montrer, Filius ? »

« Je cherchais juste quelques affaires pour le premier trimestre, des objets plus lourds pour les exercices de lévitation des troisième année, quand j'ai trouvé ceci. »

Le professeur Flitwick désigna la partie gauche de la pièce, qui à cause de la position du soleil était plongée dans l'ombre. Il y avait une grande zone sombre sur le mur, encore plus sombre que la pierre grise. Albus s'approcha prudemment. Severus s'était accroché à ses robes et Albus posa une main protectrice sur sa tête. Avec un léger mouvement de baguette, le directeur dégagea un chemin vers la zone sombre. Puis il murmura « Lumos » et la pointe de sa baguette s'alluma.

Atteignant la zone, le vieux sorcier constata que la tache sur le mur n'était pas un mur du tout. Il y avait un trou là, et pas n'importe quel trou, mais un trou qui ressemblait à une silhouette humaine.

Le directeur passa sa baguette le long du bord de l'orifice, puis tendit la main pour estimer sa profondeur. N'en voyant pas le fond, il mit sa baguette devant lui et enfonça sa tête dans le trou. Severus sembla penser qu'il devait faire de même, et alla même plus loin en entrant tout entier dans l'ouverture. Albus attrapa le dos de ses robes et tenta de le tirer en arrière, mais l'enfant ne remuait pas d'un pouce.

Tenant Severus aussi fermement que possible, Albus appela ses professeurs à l'aide d'une voix forte. Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux, baguettes tirées. Il semblait qu'alors que le haut du corps de l'enfant était intact, sa moitié inférieure avait pris un aspect translucide. Assez semblable à l'apparence éthérée des résidents spirituels de Poudlard.

Les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick examinèrent la situation à la lueur de leurs baguettes, puis Filius fit une suggestion. « Albus, cela ressemble assez à ces fois où un des fantômes se retrouve accidentellement coincé par le château. Ça arrive tout le temps à Peeves quand il ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il fait. Puis-je essayer un sort ou deux ? »

Albus accepta, et pendant que Minerva tenait l'épaule du garçon d'une manière réconfortante – Albus agrippait toujours ses robes comme si sa vie en dépendait – le petit Flitwick pépia une incantation. L'instant suivant, Severus basculait en arrière, retenu seulement par la poigne ferme du directeur.

Minerva secoua la tête. « Plus de soucis qu'un Niffleur dans une bijouterie – voilà ce que tu es ! » Puis elle leva promptement l'enfant dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Il ne se tortilla pas pour s'enfuir, même s'il semblait un peu étonné par toute cette agitation.

Albus émergea de l'ouverture et secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pas l'ombre d'une idée sur ce que ça peut être. Mais je suis certain qu'il n'y a quasiment aucune chance pour que ce soit une bonne chose. Filius, la plupart des professeurs sont rentrés de leurs vacances. Je voudrais que nous organisions une recherche pièce par pièce, pour voir si nous trouvons quelque chose. Demandez à tout le monde de se rassembler dans la salle des professeurs dans un quart d'heure. Nous irons en groupes de deux, et les Directeurs de Maisons superviseront les recherches dans leurs parties du château. Demandez aux fantômes de chercher aussi. Je vais faire interroger les portraits par le directeur Nigellus, pour voir si aucun d'entre eux a vu quelque chose. »

Si ce dernier ordre surprit le directeur des Serdaigle, il n'en laissa rien voir. Il hocha simplement la tête et partit prévenir les autres.

Minerva, tenant toujours Severus, regarda le directeur avec une expression grave. « Ces recherches pourraient durer toute une journée, Albus. »

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête. « Je sais, très chère. Pouvez-vous aller voir si des membres de l'Ordre peuvent nous aider ? Et si Molly est chez elle, je veux que vous lui confiiez Sébastien. Je ne peux pas assurer sa sécurité en allant de pièce en pièce avec nous, et si nous essayons d'inverser le sort demain, il aura besoin d'être détendu et bien reposé. »

Albus donna au garçon quelques bonbons au citron et Minerva le porta hors de la pièce. Le directeur rejoignit ensuite à la hâte la salle des professeurs pour attendre ses subordonnés.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, car rapidement toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient rassemblées, y compris Minerva qui avait déposé le garçon au Terrier. Dumbledore expliqua la situation et tous se dirigèrent par paires vers leurs lieux de recherche respectifs. Albus alla avec Pompom examiner les parties communes du château.

Madame Pomfresh et le directeur fouillèrent l'infirmerie, la Grande Salle, la Salle sur Demande, la salle des professeurs, les principaux placards à balai et même les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée, mais ne trouvèrent rien d'anormal. Les autres, cependant, ne furent pas aussi chanceux. Au cours des six heures suivantes, Dumbledore répondit à cinq alertes séparées. A chaque fois, une ouverture dans le mur d'une classe lointaine ou d'un placard obscur. Comme aucune des pièces concernées n'était utilisée, il était difficile de dire si quelque chose avait été déposé ou enlevé. En fait, certaines pièces étaient toujours verrouillées (physiquement ou magiquement), indiquant que ce qui était venu de la pierre était reparti de la même façon.

Après quelques heures de plus, Albus annonça la fin des recherches pour le moment. Les professeurs étaient épuisés, et commençaient à devenir nerveux. On leur conseilla d'éviter les zones les moins utilisées du château et il fut décidé que le Ministère serait mis au courant de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Albus promit à Minerva qu'il réclamerait Tonks et Kingsley, afin qu'ils n'aient pas à s'inquiéter d'une interférence lors de leur tentative le lendemain de restaurer la magie de Severus. Avec cette assurance, Minerva demanda l'autorisation de récupérer Severus au Terrier et de l'emmener un peu à Pré au Lard, pendant qu'il restait de la lumière dehors.

« Un arrêt à Honeydukes, peut-être ? » demanda Albus en faisant pétiller ses yeux.

Minerva fronça les sourcils. « Vraiment, Albus, comme si vous ne donniez pas déjà assez de sucre à cet enfant. J'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être lui trouver des robes ou une tunique pour l'occasion. Ce pull noir et cette hideuse chemise verte sont loin d'être adaptés à un événement de cette importance. »

Le directeur gloussa et donna son accord. Il pouvait bien profiter de quelques heures encore sans l'enfant pour discuter avec Phinéas et avoir le résultat de l'interrogatoire des portraits. Il devait également contacter le Ministère et s'assurer qu'ils envoyaient les bons Aurors.

Ce n'était pas comme si l'enfant ne lui manquait pas, en fait ils n'avaient jamais été séparés aussi longtemps depuis les audiences au Ministère ; c'était juste qu'il était difficile de se concentrer sur quoi que ce fut quand l'enfant était dans la pièce. Quand il n'était pas occupé à tirer sur les plumes de Fumseck ('il pense sans doute que ce sont des ingrédients de potions potentiels' gloussa Albus), ou à tenter d'escalader la bibliothèque pour prendre des livres – bien que ne sachant pas lire – ou utiliser à tort et à travers un des gadgets rares et chers d'Albus, il regardait chaque mouvement du directeur avec une attention de rapace, rendant toute concentration pratiquement impossible.

Cependant, le vieux sorcier s'était profondément attaché à l'enfant, et était impatient de pouvoir lui rendre sa magie lors de la cérémonie du lendemain. Il espérait simplement que la baguette de Harry se révélerait un substitut satisfaisant pour celle de Voldemort. En théorie, ça marcherait, mais l'expérience avait appris à Albus que théorie et réalité étaient deux mondes bien séparés.

Le vieux sorcier monta peu de temps après à son bureau et entreprit de parler avec Phinéas. Cependant, le directeur Serpentard ne se montra pas très accueillant, et Dumbledore le soupçonnait de ne pas vouloir tout lui dire. En fait, Phinéas refusait de regarder Albus dans les yeux, et ne rapporta que de vagues conclusions.

« Phinéas » soupira le directeur « me dire que quelqu'un a peut-être vu quelque chose, il y a quelque temps, dans la tour des Serdaigle, n'est pas d'une grande aide. »

Phinéas haussa les épaules sans s'émouvoir, rappelant fortement à Albus Severus évasif devant une de ses questions.

« Si mes réponses ne sont pas suffisantes » dit l'ancien directeur d'une voix traînante « je suppose que je pourrais faire quelque chose qui vous conviendrait d'avantage ? »

Albus passa des doigts fatigués derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune et se frotta les yeux. Phinéas lui cachait des choses, il était sûr de cela, mais il ignorait pourquoi. Il était également trop fatigué par les recherches pour le pousser d'avantage. Généralement, Phinéas parlait quand il était prêt, et pas avant. C'était comme ça chez les Serpentard.

« Très bien Phinéas, vous avez gagné. Je vais faire une petite sieste. Une grosse journée s'annonce demain et je dois rencontrer Mlle Granger et M. Potter ce soir pour tout préparer. Prévenez-moi si vous entendez quelque chose d'autre. » Il se dirigea ensuite vers ses quartiers privés.

Juste avant de tourner à l'angle, il vit quelque chose qui ressemblait à une expression un peu triste, et peut-être un peu coupable, sur le visage de l'ancien directeur ; puis Phinéas se tourna promptement et quitta sa toile avec un grand mouvement de ses robes anciennes.

* * *

Ce soir là, Minerva revint avec Severus et une brassée de paquets. Ils étaient allés chez 'Petits Costumes', un magasin de vêtements pour enfants, mais avaient aussi réussi à s'arrêter dans quelques autres boutiques. Une d'entre elles était 'Zonko'.

« Vous n'avez pas fait ça, Minerva ? » demanda Albus quand il vit le paquet, son visage s'éclairant de ravissement.

« Je vous assure, Albus, qu'il n'y a rien d'explosif là dedans. Juste quelques objets qui changent de couleur ou prennent d'autres formes. Il peut les utiliser pour ajouter un peu de réalisme à ses 'potions'. »

Severus se tenait silencieux à côté de McGonagall. Il arborait un petit sourire grimaçant, mais avait visiblement réalisé qu'il valait mieux le cacher, et essayait désespérément d'abaisser les commissures de ses lèvres.

« Je vois » dit Albus en regardant dans le sac. « Juste quelques objets, hein ? Au moins treize à la douzaine. »

« Oh, vraiment, Albus, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une montagne ! » Sur ce, elle tendit tous les paquets à Albus, sauf un. « J'amènerai la tunique demain matin. J'ai encore du travail à faire dessus. Maintenant, dites-moi ce que le directeur Nigellus vous a rapporté. »

Jetant un coup d'œil au portrait vide, Albus raconta le manque de coopération de l'ancien Directeur.

« Il cache quelque chose, alors ? » demanda le professeur McGonagall.

« Très probablement. » confirma le directeur.

Minerva hocha la tête. « Il n'y a aucun doute alors que quoi que ce soit, ça concerne un autre Serpentard. Ils se trancheraient la gorge sans hésiter, mais quand ça vient de l'extérieur ils ne se trahissent jamais. »

Albus y réfléchit un instant. « Vous avez peut-être bien raison Minerva. Je ne sais pas si c'est un fantôme Serpentard qui se promène dans nos murs ou une goule perdue, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit lié au château maintenant. »

Devant le regard interrogateur de Minerva, Albus continua. « La structure magique de notre Poudlard, comme vous l'avez bien vu lors de la bataille, est aussi vivante que la magique qui parcourt nos corps. Si une créature vit trop longtemps dans la structure interne du château, une partie de cette magie va l'envahir, et elle va devenir une part du château. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas en sortir ? » demanda la directrice des Gryffondor, assez horrifiée.

« Comme je l'ai dit, elle est liée au château. Elle peut être déterminée à se libérer, mais n'y réussira pas. »

Minerva déglutit difficilement. « Cette créature pourrait-elle être un des Mangemorts attirés dans les murs du château pendant la bataille ? »

Albus secoua la tête. « Non, la créature devrait être bien moins corporelle qu'un sorcier pour survivre. La pression des pierres seule tuerait un homme, même s'il pouvait survivre au manque d'air, d'eau ou de nourriture. Si c'est un Mangemort, il est mort. »

Minerva hocha la tête, satisfaite. « Très bien. Je vous vois demain pour la cérémonie. » Avec une caresse sur la tête du petit garçon, et sur l'épaule d'Albus, la directrice des Gryffondor prit congé.

Albus alla vers le garçon et essaya de le prendre dans ses bras, mais Severus se dégagea. Il prit le sac des mains de son gardien et se dirigea vers la nursery. Albus le suivit et s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil à bascule. Pendant une heure, il regarda le petit garçon faire des expériences avec ses nouveaux jouets, versant ses potions dessus et les regardant se transformer devant ses yeux. Severus était visiblement ravi de sa 'magie' et cela rendit Albus plus confiant dans son idée qu'il faisait ce qui était juste.

Alors que le vieux sorcier regardait le garçon, les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Demain, si tout allait bien, Severus allait très probablement se retrouver bénéficiaire d'une importante quantité de pouvoir magique. Comment allait-il utiliser ce pouvoir ? Serait-il capable de le gérer ? L'idéal serait que ses pouvoirs lui soient rendus peu à peu, mais c'était quelque chose qu'Albus ne pouvait pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé. Le directeur savait cependant que lorsque la magie serait libérée, il devrait apprendre au garçon à limiter l'expression de ses pouvoirs. Peut-être pourrait-il demander de l'aide à Minerva pour ce sujet précis ?

L'enfant finit par se fatiguer de ses expériences, et Albus l'aider à se nettoyer avant de l'emmener aux cuisines, où ils pourraient prendre un dernier repas tranquille ensemble avant les changements monumentaux que le lendemain allait apporter.

* * *

T/N : Les chapitres 10 et 11 sont traduits (j'ai vraiment beaucoup de temps libre pendant mon stage - mais pas d'accès internet, c'est pourquoi vous avez dû attendre bien que les chapitres aient été prêts...) donc ils vont être mis en ligne assez vite ; en fait, je vous laisserai juste un à deux jours entre chaque pour reviewer (et vous aurez de quoi, croyez-moi !). Profitez bien de cette rapidité inaccoutumée !


	10. Finite Incantatum

**Chapitre 10 – Finite Incantatum**

Severus se tenait au milieu de la nursery, foudroyant du regard chaque personne qui passait, touchait son jeu de potions, montrait son édredon dans son petit lit avec des sourires ridicules, et riait de ses tentatives d'écriture étalées sur les parchemins posés sur son petit bureau. Il était évident pour Albus que s'il ne démarrait pas rapidement la cérémonie, Severus allait perdre ce qu'il lui restait de son infime réserve de patience – et s'il y avait une chose dont ils n'avaient pas besoin avant la cérémonie, c'était une colère.

Albus s'approcha du garçon et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il lui fit un grand sourire et, ne recevant qu'un froncement de sourcils en réponse, enfonça la main dans sa poche et tendit au garçon une bouchée à la menthe poivrée. Severus la mit dans sa bouche, sans perdre son regard noir une seule seconde.

Albus soupira et lissa le devant de la tunique du garçon. Pour la énième fois ce matin là, Albus admira le travail de Minerva. Il savait qu'elle avait dû passer des heures à transformer de façon permanente la chemise en l'objet qu'elle était maintenant. La tunique était faite d'un velours vert foncé, avec un col et des poignets de satin. Du fils d'argent incrusté dans les ourlets dessinait des formes serpentines du dos à l'avant. Le long des poignets, il y avait une série de petits boutons, qui si on les regardait de plus près se révélaient être des petits chaudrons d'étain. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, Minerva avait brodé des « S » en fil d'argent autour du col, leur donnant un aspect de vignes sur un mur.

Severus aussi l'aimait bien, apparemment, car après que le directeur avait fini de l'aider à s'habiller ce matin là, le petit enfant était resté un bon moment devant le miroir – touchant le verre puis lui-même, encore et encore, comme pour si s'assurer que ce beau reflet était bien lui.

« Il est temps de commencer, mon garçon. » dit Albus aussi doucement que possible par-dessus le bruit des participants. Il se releva, et prit la main de l'enfant pour le conduire à la chaise qui avait été placée au centre d'un cercle de talismans au milieu de la pièce.

Quand la foule vit ce que faisait le directeur, ils s'arrêtèrent de bavarder et se placèrent eux-mêmes sur un cercle.

Une fois de plus, le directeur souhaita que cette cérémonie ait pu être conduite avec moins de monde. Mais pour diverses raisons, il avait besoin d'eux tous. Harry pour sa baguette, bien sûr, et Hermione pour les instructions. Minerva et Pompom étaient là pour aider à tenir le garçon si nécessaire ; Albus avait décidé qu'une entrave physique par des bras amicaux était préférable à toute entrave magique. Remus était le guetteur. Il resterait dans le bureau principal et préviendrait Albus en cas de problème qui réclamerait son attention. Et Ron n'était là parce que, hé bien, parce que Harry et Hermione faisaient rarement quoi que ce fut sans Ron. Et de plus, dans une semaine le trio doré serait séparé pour toujours, quand Harry et Ron commenceraient le long et ardu entraînement de trois ans des Aurors, pendant que Mlle Granger restait en arrière, à Poudlard, pour enseigner les potions des premières aux quatrièmes années (Albus cherchait toujours un professeur pour les aînés, et un directeur des Serpentard potentiel). Tous trois essayaient clairement de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble, et Albus n'avait pas le cœur de laisser le jeune M. Weasley hors des événements.

« Pouvons-nous commencer ? » demanda le directeur, debout à côté de Severus. Il sortit une grande bouteille de sa poche et la tendit au garçon.

Sans poser la moindre question à son gardien, Severus l'ouvrit et but la potion. Il sourit et se lécha les lèvres. Albus s'était assuré que le goût était agréable.

Quand les premières préparations furent achevées, Remus sortit de la nursery, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Minerva et Pompom entrèrent dans le cercle, une de chaque côté du petit garçon, et posèrent des mains réconfortantes sur ses épaules. Ron et Hermione restèrent hors du cercle, ainsi que Harry et Albus. Ces derniers virent discrètement se placer derrière la chaise, hors du champ de vision de Severus. Le petit garçon essaya de tourner la tête pour voir ce qui se passait derrière lui, mais le professeur McGonagall tourna gentiment sa tête vers l'avant. Ron vit le problème et se décala légèrement pour se mettre directement en face de Severus. Il fit quelques grimaces pour maintenir l'attention de l'enfant sur ce qui se passait devant lui. Le petit garçon n'était pas particulièrement amusé par les singeries du plus jeune Weasley et Ron ne lui décrocha même pas le plus petit des sourires, mais cela fournit une diversion suffisante pour que Severus ne voie pas les baguettes tirées derrière lui, et pointées sous son oreille.

Au hochement de tête d'Albus, Hermione murmura un rapide « Incendio » et toutes les petites mèches flottant dans des coupes d'huile qui avaient été disposées dans la pièce s'allumèrent. Comme la lumière du soleil était vive, la lumière des bougies était à peu visible, mais les parfums libérés par les huiles emplirent rapidement la pièce.

L'instant suivant, Albus commença un chant léger. Harry le suivit. Severus, bien sûr, perdit tout intérêt en Ron en entendant l'incantation et essaya à nouveau de tourner la tête. Minerva l'en empêcha, et le garçon répondit en essayant de tortiller tout son corps. Cette fois, Pompom l'arrêta avec une main ferme sur son torse. Severus arqua le dos, mais sans effet, les deux sorcières étaient bien plus fortes que lui. Il était coincé. Il ferma fort les yeux et grimaça.

« Est-ce qu'il souffre ? » murmura Minerva à la médicomage.

Pompom bougea légèrement sa main vers la carotide de l'enfant. « Je ne suis pas sûre » murmura-t-elle en retour « mais il est évident que ça ne lui plaît pas. »

L'incantation continua d'un ton monocorde pendant plusieurs minutes, et un son aigu, comme le sifflet d'une bouilloire, finit par emplir la pièce. Puis une aura vert pâle commença à émaner du corps de Severus, et les talismans du cercle commencèrent à vibrer.

Le garçon avait cessé de se débattre, et était maintenant assis plus immobile qu'Albus l'avait jamais vu, même endormi. Alors qu'il pointait la baguette vers lui, Albus pouvait sentir la force de la magie qui filtrait en retour à travers lui. Il devenait difficile de tenir la baguette droite et il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, dont les tempes ruisselaient de sueur. Sa baguette tremblait, même s'il continuait vaillamment à incanter en luttant pour garder son bras stable. Enfin le moment sembla juste et Albus capta le regard de Harry. Avec un signal préarrangé – deux clins d'œil rapides – ils prononcèrent simultanément les mots qui, le vieux sorcier l'espérait, libéreraient la magie de l'enfant.

« Finite Incantatum »

A l'instant où il le dit, Albus sut que c'était une erreur. La force explosive qui jaillit instantanément de la baguette cloua le vieux sorcier au sol. Mais comparé à ce qui arriva au Survivant, Albus pouvait s'estimer chanceux. Harry vola dans les airs comme une feuille dans une tempête, s'écrasant dans la porte et l'arrachant de ses gonds. La fierté de Gryffondor tomba ensuite au sol comme une masse, immobile et dans une position de toute évidence non prévue par la nature.

Avant que personne n'ait pu réagir et aider, une vive lumière jaillit des yeux de Severus et se fixa sur le mur opposé. Les rayons de lumière s'affinèrent en se rejoignant et commencèrent à prendre forme. La lumière se mit à tourner dans le sens inverse des aguilles d'une montre, se solidifiant à l'intérieur mais émettant un brouillard de fumée colorée sur les bords.

Le sentiment de pouvoir que le jet de lumière maintenant en forme de baguette émettait était si débordant qu'il emplissait la pièce avec une épaisseur qui rendait les mouvements difficiles. Pompom lutta à nouveau pour aller vers Harry, mais ses membres se heurtaient à une barrière invisible. Minerva, à son tour, ne pouvait pas bouger la tête pour voir comment allait Albus. Hermione et Ron tentaient de se rejoindre, comme luttant contre une tornade.

Enfin, alors que la pression était arrivée à une telle intensité qu'il semblait que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient condamnées à la suffocation, la lumière, qui s'était solidifiée sous la forme d'un sceptre d'argent, vola soudain vers la petite silhouette assise totalement immobile sur sa chaise. Le garçon tendit la main, pour l'attraper ou s'en protéger Albus n'aurait su dire, mais elle vola droit en lui, instantanément absorbée par son corps.

La pression fut immédiatement relâchée, et tout le monde aspira une grande goulée d'air. Dès que Pompom eut récupéré, elle se tourna et se précipita vers Harry. Elle fut surprise de trouver Remus déjà à côté de lui, ayant entendu les bruits depuis le bureau. Elle lança un rapide sort de diagnostic, et avec seulement un hochement de tête vers Albus, fit léviter Harry et partit vers l'infirmerie.

Minerva ne savait pas de qui s'occuper en premier. Ron et Hermione s'agrippaient aux épaules l'un de l'autre, essayant de reprendre leur équilibre. Albus s'était redressé, et réparait ses lunettes cassées avec un sort. Severus était assis aussi immobile qu'on pouvait l'être, mais l'air de regarder quelque chose d'important.

Puis le petit garçon se laissa glisser de la chaise et se dirigea vers le mur à sa gauche, garni de placards et d'étagères. Il le parcourut des yeux et s'arrêta sur son bol de potions. Il le fixa un moment, puis la lumière magique sortit de ses yeux. Même si Albus était sûr que le garçon ne voulait rien faire de plus qu'attirer son bol bien-aimé, le résultat ne fut pas celui escompté. Chaque objet sur les étagères, dans les placards, quitta sa place et heurta, cogna ou percuta différentes parties de la nursery et de ses occupants. L'instant d'après, les quelques images qu'Albus avait accrochées au mur volèrent de leurs places, passant en sifflant au dessus des têtes baissées des personnes rassemblées. Albus pointa sa baguette sur le garçon qui avait été envoyé au sol à l'instant précédent par un gros dragon en peluche, et cria « Imperturbas ».

Aussitôt, chaque objet approchant à moins de trente centimètres de Severus rebondit comme s'il était entré en contact avec un champ de force magique. Hermione et Ron à leur tour levèrent leurs baguettes et crièrent à plusieurs reprises « Impedimenta », immobilisant avec efficacité chaque cadre volant qui entrait en contact avec le sort.

Puis soudain, dans la pièce adjacente où Remus montait toujours la garde, le directeur entendit un cri de surprise juste avant que les chocs commencent. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Severus, assis imperturbable par terre dans un cocon de magie protectrice. Hermione émergea de derrière la table où elle avait trouvé refuge. « Directeur, regardez ses yeux. Il n'a pas arrêté sa magie ! »

« Je m'en occupe » cria Ron qui pointa sa baguette vers le garçon. « Stupé… »

« Experlliarmus ! »

La baguette de Ron vola dans la main tendue du directeur. « Personne ne jette de sort à Sébastien. » dit-il fermement.

Le fracas continuait dans la pièce d'à côté et l'instant d'après Fumseck entra dans la pièce, suivi par un Remus affolé. « Directeur » cria-t-il « Votre bureau – il est en train d'être détruit. Tous les… »

Le vieux sorcier leva la main pour faire taire le doux loup-garou et traversa la pièce pour rejoindre le petit garçon. Minerva était déjà à côté de l'enfant, essayant de le convaincre de mettre fin à la connexion magique. Le garçon ne l'écoutait pas, cependant. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, comme s'il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait ou des dégâts qu'il provoquait.

Albus s'agenouilla à côté de l'enfant. « Sébastien ! Arrête ta magie. » ordonna-t-il. A tout autre moment, le ton de la voix du vieux sorcier aurait attiré l'attention du garçon. Mais pas cette fois.

Minerva et Albus échangèrent un regard. Les bruits dans la pièce adjacente diminuaient, mais Albus savait que c'était plus probablement dû au fait que tous les objets avaient été brisés, ou immobilisés par Remus avant de s'enfuir, plutôt que dû à un arrêt de la magie de Severus. De plus, la lumière étrange jaillissait encore de ses yeux.

Albus arrêta le sort d'Imperturbas, et essaya de secouer les épaules du garçon pour attirer son attention. L'enfant remua légèrement pour se dégager de la prise légère d'Albus. Mais il ne regardait toujours pas son gardien. Ses yeux continuaient de briller vers, et apparemment à travers, le mur devant lui.

Hermione approcha du directeur et, se penchant, murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Albus sourit et tendit la main sur le front du garçon.

« Somnus » murmura-t-il. La lumière magique s'arrêta brutalement et Severus tourna la tête vers le vieux sorcier, juste avant que ses paupières se baissent. Albus tendit rapidement les bras pour attraper le petit corps endormi.

Tout le monde se rassembla autour du directeur et de l'enfant. Ron prit la parole le premier. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bordel ? »

Sous le regard désapprobateur de Minerva, il rougit. « Je veux dire, est-ce que c'était _censé_ se passer ? Comme ça ? »

Albus se leva, l'enfant endormi dans les bras. « Non, M. Weasley, pas comme ça. J'ai peur que la baguette de Harry, n'étant pas la réplique exacte de la baguette originelle, ait créé un léger déséquilibre. J'ai essayé de relâcher le noyau magique plus lentement, mais la pression des pouvoirs de Sébastien couvait depuis près de quarante ans, et quand notre incantation a tenté de la relâcher, elle a trouvé le chemin de moindre résistance. »

Hermione prit une grande inspiration. « La baguette de Harry ! C'est pour ça qu'il a été projeté comme ça. Sébastien ne l'a pas fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? »

Albus secoua la tête. « Je doute franchement que quoi que vous ayez vu ait été fait intentionnellement. Je crains simplement que maintenant que les pouvoirs du garçon ont été relâchés sans aucune limitation, il ne va pas être capable de les contrôler. Et d'après mon expérience, une fois que le génie est sorti de la bouteille, il est difficile de l'y faire rentrer. »

Sur ces mots et avec un gros soupir, Albus porta l'enfant jusqu'au fauteuil à bascule. Il le remit debout d'un mouvement de sa main et s'assit, le garçon dans les bras. Il commença ensuite à se balancer lentement d'avant en arrière, perdu dans ses pensées. Fumseck se percha sur l'accoudoir et commença une légère sérénade.

Il y eut des murmures entre les quatre personnes restant dans la pièce, puis tout le monde sauf Minerva sortit de la chambre – Ron s'arrêtant juste pour reprendre sa baguette. Puis le professeur de Métamorphose vint devant Albus, et regarda le garçon endormi avec une expression sévère.

« Les autres vont commencer à nettoyer votre bureau. Quand ils auront fini, vous pourrez aller dans l'autre pièce et ils feront de même ici. » dit-elle, désignant le désordre autour d'elle d'un geste circulaire – comme si Albus n'était pas capable de constater le chaos qui l'entourait. « Je vais voir comment s'en sortent Mlle Tonks et M. Shackelblot. Je reviens. »

Alors qu'elle se tournait pour partir, le vieux sorcier murmura un léger « Merci, ma chère. »

Minerva s'arrêta et se retourna vers son vieil ami. Son visage s'adoucit considérablement. « Il ne dormira pas pour toujours, Albus. » prévint-elle gentiment. « Il faudra faire quelque chose. »

« Je sais, ma chère, je sais. »

Sur cette phrase, et un dernier regard sur le champ de bataille qu'était devenu la nursery, la directrice des Gryffondor prit congé.

* * *

Note de l'Auteur : J'espère que vous avez aimé le retour de la magie de Severus (au moins plus que les occupants de la pièce). Pour ceux d'entre vous qui espéraient que tout se passerait sans heurts, rappelez-vous que je vous ai prévenus dans le résumé – _« Rien dans la vie de Rogue n'est jamais simple, si ? »_ Merci pour toutes vos reviews !


	11. Le meilleur du courage

****

Chapitre 11 – Le meilleur du courage

« Le meilleur du courage, c'est la prudence. »

William Shakespeare Henry IV, partie 1, V, 4

Ça n'avait pas été une bonne journée. En fait, pour être honnête, et Albus Dumbledore était un homme des plus honnêtes, ça n'avait pas été une bonne semaine. Non, pas bonne du tout.

Le vieux sorcier traversa son bureau d'un pas traînant en direction de la cheminée et regarda la tête de Remus Lupin flottant dans les flammes.

« Désolé de vous déranger, Directeur, mais je suis dans les cuisines inférieures, et il y a quelque chose que vous devriez voir. »

« J'arrive, Remus. » soupira le directeur. Il appela Dobby pour surveiller le garçon endormi, et alla prendre sa robe de chambre. Il n'avait pas envie de descendre plusieurs étages à cette heure de la nuit. En fait, il était sur le point d'aller au lit quand Remus avait appelé. Et il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil ce soir. La journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante.

Cependant, si Remus estimait que c'était important, ça l'était probablement. Toute la semaine, ils avaient trouvé encore et encore des traces de la créature qui habitait les murs de Poudlard. Les alarmes que Tonks et Kingsley avaient installées la semaine précédente dans les parties les moins utilisées du château n'avaient cessé de se déclencher, mais ils étaient à chaque fois arrivés trop tard pour trouver quoi que ce fût, sauf un autre trou dans le mur. Les étudiants n'arriveraient pas avant plusieurs semaines, mais Albus voulait résoudre ce mystère avant cela – après tout, il avait assez de soucis avec Severus.

Severus. Le nom tournoyait dans son esprit jour et nuit. Et alors qu'il sortait de son bureau et descendait les nombreux escaliers menant aux cuisines inférieures, il continuait à tenter de résoudre le dilemme que le garçon lui présentait.

Depuis une semaine maintenant, Severus avait accès à tous ses pouvoirs. Mais il n'avait aucune capacité de contrôler une telle puissance, et ne montrait pas de signes d'en acquérir. Depuis une semaine, il semait chaos et destruction dans l'école, laissant des ruines partout où Albus l'emmenait. Et il ne l'emmenait jamais loin. Pour l'instant, ses quartiers et ceux de Minerva étaient les seuls endroits où il osait s'aventurer.

Il y avait quelques jours, Albus en était même ressorti à ce qu'il considérait des mesures désespérées. Il avait mis Filius Flitwick dans la confidence et lui avait dit la vérité à propos du garçon. Le directeur des Serdaigle n'était pas un membre de l'Ordre, mais Albus savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et il était un Maître d'Enchantements. Albus avait placé beaucoup d'espoir dans l'idée que Flitwick pourrait jeter un simple sort de limitation sur le garçon – de la même manière qu'ils devaient parfois en jeter un sur un première année dont la magie se manifestait en accès imprévisibles. Un sort de limitation était simple quand lancé correctement – pas du tout relié à la magie noire d'un sort d'entrave magique. C'était indolore, facile à enlever par n'importe quel adulte compétent, et s'effaçait de lui-même en quelques mois s'il n'était pas retiré. Cela aurait été la solution parfaite. Mais à la grande désolation d'Albus, l'exercice ne donna rien d'autre que faire atterrir le petit professeur d'Enchantements à l'autre bout de la pièce avec une pointe de baguette cassée. Apparemment, la magie de Severus ne voulait pas être manipulée.

Quand Albus arriva aux cuisines inférieures, il fut mené à un garde-manger tout au fond. Remus déverrouilla la porte, et les deux hommes entrèrent, suivis par plusieurs elfes de maison tremblant de tous leurs membres. Le sol était couvert de papiers et de bouteilles de cidre doux à moitié vides. Des miettes et des morceaux de nourriture occupaient également une bonne partie du sol.

Albus regarda d'un air interrogateur son ancien professeur de Défense. « Des professeurs affamés ? »

Remus gloussa, mais secoua la tête. « Non, Monsieur. Ce garde-manger est utilisé pour stocker la nourriture utilisée seulement lors des fêtes. Un des elfes vérifiait le stock en prévision de la Fête de Bienvenue quand il a découvert que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, était venu ici. Il est venu me trouver, et il m'a montré ceci… » Remus écarta la porte appuyée contre le mur et découvrit l'ouverture en forme d'homme qui le perçait.

Albus hocha la tête et regarda à nouveau autour de lui. « Il semble que notre invité est plus corporel que nous pensions. En tout cas, il a besoin de manger. »

« Les démons ont besoin de manger. » tenta Remus.

Albus hocha la tête. « Oui, en effet, même s'ils mangent généralement leur nourriture vivante. Bien sûr, c'est s'ils ont accès à… » le directeur frissonna. Puis il vit l'expression paniquée de Remus et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes des elfes de maison et revint sur sa phrase. « Bien sûr, il existe de nombreuses autres créatures qui ont besoin de manger. La plupart totalement inoffensives ! » Il ajouta un sourire pour faire bonne mesure.

Albus ordonna que ce garde-manger, comme les autres garde-manger et la cuisine, soient pourvus d'alarmes le lendemain matin. Il conseilla aux elfes de travailler par paires et souhaita à Remus, qui restait au château pour aider à résoudre le mystère actuel, une bonne nuit. Il remonta au rez-de-chaussée et attendait que l'escalier dont il avait besoin revienne en bonne position quand il remarqua que Phinéas le regardait depuis son nouveau portrait.

Le directeur n'avait pas vu l'ancien directeur Serpentard dans son portrait du bureau de toute la semaine, hormis pour une tirade de trente minutes à propos des éraflures que la première démonstration des pouvoirs de Severus avait laissées autour de son cadre doré. Après ça, il était plutôt resté à l'écart, et Albus avait supposé qu'il était simplement en colère contre le garçon et lui. Donc, le vieux sorcier fut assez surpris quand le Serpentard lui adressa la parole.

« Une autre histoire de mur ? »

Albus hocha la tête. « Oui, cette fois un garde-manger dans les cuisines inférieures. »

Phinéas eut un infime sursaut de surprise, et masqua aussitôt son expression. Pour un membre d'une autre Maison, cela n'aurait rien signifié, mais pour un Serpentard, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Albus savait depuis quelques temps que Phinéas cachait quelque chose, et maintenant il en avait assez.

Le directeur était épuisé. Dans moins de six heures, le garçon serait réveillé et projetterait de la magie sans aucun contrôle – enchantements sauvages, sorts désastreux, sortilèges dévastateurs, métamorphoses impossibles, ce que vous voulez – dans son bureau. Il passerait alors la grande majorité de la journée à distraire l'enfant pour arrêter le flot de magie, ou chercher désespérément un moyen de limiter ce pouvoir phénoménal lors des quelques instants de calme, et bien sûr réparer ce qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher. Il avait aussi un démon potentiel, ou une créature de ce genre, en liberté dans les murs de Poudlard à moins d'un mois du retour des étudiants. Et en parlant de ça, il n'avait toujours pas de directeur des Serpentard ni de professeur pour les années supérieures, malgré les efforts de Minerva pour parcourir le monde sorcier à la recherche d'un candidat. En conséquence, le directeur n'avait vraiment plus aucune énergie pour supporter des bêtises, et le fit savoir à Phinéas d'une façon claire et sans ambiguïté.

Quelques mots vigoureux plus tard, Albus se sentait un peu mieux d'avoir pu soulager un peu de la frustration accumulée pendant la semaine. Mais à la surprise d'Albus, l'ancien directeur n'avoua pas et ne chercha pas à se défendre – au lieu de cela, il sortit simplement de son cadre, avec l'air, pour la première fois pour autant qu'Albus s'en souvienne, embarrassé.

Le vieux sorcier soupira et s'assit sur un des vieux bancs recouverts de velours appuyés aux murs du hall et se frotta les yeux. Les escaliers, qui répondaient d'habitude immédiatement à sa présence, n'étaient pas coopératifs ce soir là. Il décida de fermer les yeux un moment en attendant. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, le directeur épuisé était endormi.

* * *

«Albus, réveillez-vous. » C'était Minerva, tapotant son épaule.

Le directeur se redressa et vit la lumière entrant dans le hall par les fenêtres près du plafond. Il avait apparemment dormi sur cette saleté de banc toute la nuit, et pouvait sentir chaque muscle dans son épaule, son dos et son cou l'en insulter copieusement.

A ce moment, les souvenirs de la nuit précédente affluèrent dans son esprit, et l'inquiétude pour Severus au premier plan, il regarda Minerva. Le professeur de métamorphose savait exactement à quoi son expression paniquée se référait et plaça une main apaisante sur le bras du vieux sorcier.

« Dobby m'a contactée ce matin quand vous n'êtes pas revenu. Pompom a emmené Sébastien à l'infirmerie avec elle. Cela fait maintenant une heure que je vous cherche – je suis passée deux fois ici sans vous voir. Si Phinéas n'avait rien dit, j'aurais pu passer devant vous une troisième fois. »

Albus regarda le portrait, mais ne put qu'apercevoir les robes de l'ancien directeur alors qu'il quittait rapidement sa toile. « Je ne suis pas sûr que l'infirmerie soit un bon endroit pour le garçon. » dit Albus en se tournant de nouveau vers la vieille sorcière. « Tant d'objets fragiles… »

Minerva secoua la tête et fit claquer sa langue d'un air désapprobateur. « S'il peut détruire nos bureaux et nos chambres, je ne vois pas pourquoi l'infirmerie devrait être épargnée. Et puis, depuis que vous avez forcé Pompom à relâcher Harry pour lui permettre de commencer son instruction Auror, elle a été bien isolée, seule dans l'infirmerie. Cela lui fera du bien d'avoir quelque chose pour occuper ses journées jusqu'au retour des élèves. »

Albus se releva et ricana. « J'ai du mal à croire que crier « impedimenta » à longueur de journée soit son idée d'un passe-temps. Cependant, je pourrais en profiter pour aller voir comment progressent les recherches de Mlle Granger. Personnellement, je n'ai pas été capable de trouver quoi que ce soit. »

Minerva transforma poliment la robe de chambre d'Albus en robes de jour et le convainquit de venir d'abord prendre le petit déjeuner avec elle, pendant qu'il la mettait au courant des dernières nouvelles sur leur creuseur de trous. Après cela, il lui souhaita une bonne journée et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où, il le savait, Hermione menait des recherches sur le problème qui devenait rapidement le principal consommateur de temps et d'énergie d'Albus. Quand il arriva, le futur professeur de Potions leva la tête avec surprise, et ferma rapidement le livre qu'elle regardait avec attention quelques instants auparavant. Elle essaya ensuite de glisser le livre sous des parchemins couverts de notes et prit une pose nonchalante.

Albus gloussa intérieurement. Elle était Gryffondor jusqu'au dernier point – la subtilité n'était pas leur spécialité. Il savait qu'il ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup de temps pour préparer ses cours du premier trimestre, et que les élèves n'arriveraient que trop tôt. Mlle Granger essayait sans doute de prendre quelques moments ça et là pour organiser son programme quand elle était supposée faire des recherches pour résoudre le dilemme Sébastien, à sa demande.

« Alors, Mlle Granger, avez-vous eu plus de chance que moi ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire, essayant de prétendre ne pas savoir ce qu'elle trafiquait.

L'expression d'Hermione se fit songeuse, puis sérieuse. « Professeur Dumbledore, je sais qu'il ne s'est écoulé qu'une semaine, mais s'il n'y avait pas de solution ? Ce n'est pas comme si les sorts d'entrave étaient couramment utilisés à notre époque, et maintenant que les pouvoirs de Sébastien ont été libérés après avoir attendu si longtemps, je ne suis pas sûre que même un sort d'entrave complète fonctionnerait. »

Albus se fit sérieux à son tour. « Ma chère, je vous l'assure, je n'ai aucun désir d'entraver à nouveau sa magie. Juste de trouver un moyen de la limiter ou de la rediriger. Avez-vous vu quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ? »

Hermione secoua la tête « Rien que vous, le professeur McGonagall ou le professeur Flitwick n'ayez déjà essayé. Il y a une potion qui pourrait peut-être nous servir, mais… eh bien… »

« Oui, Mlle Granger, continuez. »

« Elle est très compliquée et utilise la magie noire. Elle semble fonctionner sur le principe du magnétisme magique. Si la… euh… 'victime', disent-ils, reçoit un bon dosage de la potion, une portion de ses pouvoirs sera aspirée dans l'air par la magie qui y est déjà présente. La potion doit être administrée régulièrement et il semble y avoir un point où elle perd son effet. » A ce moment, Hermione rassembla son courage et regarda droit dans les yeux du puissant sorcier.

« Pardonnez-moi de dire ainsi, Monsieur, mais même si j'étais capable de préparer cette potion – et je ne le suis de toute évidence pas, en fait aucun de nous ne le pourrait, sauf peut-être le professeur Rogue – je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose de l'utiliser sur lui. Il a subi déjà assez. Nous avons fait tant d'expériences sur lui, et chaque fois nous aggravons les choses. Peut-être que aurions-nous simplement dû laisser Sainte Mangouste s'occuper de lui dès le début. »

Albus hocha lentement la tête. Il avait été dans un tel état émotionnel ce jour là, après la bataille. Il avait perdu tant d'étudiants, actuels et anciens, et vu tant de douleur et d'horreur. Il avait eu si peur de perdre aussi Severus qu'il avait bondi sans réfléchir. Il aurait dû le garder simplement à l'infirmerie, immobilisé bien sûr, jusqu'à être sûr que Sainte Mangouste pourrait le prendre en charge. Ou il aurait pu l'envoyer ailleurs. Il y avait nombre de très bons hôpitaux magiques en Irlande et aux Etats-Unis. Non, effectivement, il ne pensait pas clair ce jour là. Et maintenant, à cause de lui, une crise reposait sur les mains des professeurs et des membres de l'Ordre, et bien sûr sur Severus.

« Merci pour votre aide, Mlle Granger, ainsi que pour vos pensées. » Le directeur hocha poliment la tête et sortit de la bibliothèque avant de traverser Poudlard – jusqu'à l'infirmerie afin de relever Pompom de sa charge.

Quand il arriva, il trouva un spectacle désagréable, mais pas inédit. Severus était allongé sur un lit, sa petite poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant rapidement, et les mains plaquées sur ses yeux. La pièce était en chantier. Plusieurs lits métalliques étaient retournés, des tables de chevet renversées et des draps éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Les placards à l'extrémité avaient les portes ouvertes, ou absentes, et il n'y avait plus la moindre bouteille de potion à l'intérieur. Albus regarda par terre et vit des flaques et éclaboussures de liquide coloré partout, mais pas d'éclats de verre – Madame Pomfresh devait avoir réussi à les enlever déjà pour la sécurité de Severus.

A ce moment, la médicomage sortit de son bureau. « Oh, Albus, j'essayais justement de vous appeler. Comme vous pouvez voir, Sébastien essayait de « m'aider » à remplir les placards. Les choses ont un peu échappé à son contrôle. »

Albus regarda le garçon. Il n'avait pas tourné la tête quand la médicomage avait parlé, mais sa respiration semblait un peu plus lente maintenant. « Oui, je vois. S'est-il passé quelque chose d'autre, Pompom ? »

Pompom Pomfresh s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et ne croisa pas le regard d'Albus, un signe certain qu'elle mentait. Les Poufsouffle mentaient encore plus mal que les Gryffondor. « Non, tout le reste s'est bien passé. »

« Je vais le ramener à mon bureau alors. » Albus alla vers le lit et ôta doucement les mains de Severus de ses yeux. Les paupières du garçon tombaient et il était visiblement en train de s'endormir. Il sembla à peine remarquer la présence de son gardien.

« Je lui ai donné un petit quelque chose Albus, juste pour le calmer un peu. »

Albus hocha la tête et souleva le petit garçon jusqu'à son épaule. Apparemment, la potion approchait de son plein effet. « Merci de l'avoir surveillé. Je vais envoyer un elfe de maison pour vous aider à nettoyer les dégâts et je m'assurerai que votre budget sera augmenté de la somme nécessaire pour remplacer les potions. »

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte avec l'enfant maintenant endormi, la médicomage posa une main sur le bras d'Albus et l'arrêta. « Directeur, l'enfant ne peut plus en supporter d'avantage. Je sais que vous essayez de trouver une solution, mais il faut faire quelque chose rapidement. Je lui ai donné la potion car son rythme cardiaque était dangereusement élevé. Son corps est trop petit pour supporter une magie de cette ampleur. »

« Mais c'est sa magie » protesta Albus. « C'est ce qu'il devait avoir. » Mais en disant ces mots, Albus savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait stupidement placé quarante ans d'une magie incroyablement puissante dans le corps et l'esprit d'un enfant de deux ans. Sébastien ne pouvait pas le supporter. Albus n'était même pas sûr que Severus en aurait été capable s'ils avaient découvert ces pouvoirs alors qu'il était adulte.

Pompom relâcha le bras d'Albus, mais pas avant de faire courir sa main jusqu'à ses doigts et de les serrer gentiment. « Ce n'est pas votre faute, Albus. Personne n'aurait pu savoir que cela allait se produire. »

Albus lui fit un faible sourire de remerciement et sortit avec l'enfant endormi. Non, il n'aurait pas pu savoir. Mais il aurait peut-être dû deviner. Rien n'était jamais donné facilement à Severus – enfant ou adulte.


	12. Réunions inattendues

**Vous allez voir, ça avance nettement dans ce chapitre... J'accueille toujours vos reviews avec joie !  


* * *

**

Chapitre 12 – Réunions inattendues

Albus était assis dans son fauteuil, regardant attentivement le garçon. Severus s'était lancé dans une sorte de compétition contre lui-même, essayant de rentrer les formes dans son cube, encore et encore, le plus vite possible. Il faisait ça depuis presque une heure et était normalement assez doué. Mais il se fatiguait et commençait à avoir des difficultés à mettre la bonne forme dans le bon trou. Albus sentait qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques minutes du moment où la frustration de Severus serait à son apogée, et où le cube exploserait en shrapnels de bois.

Le garçon était déjà installé dans un champ magnétique de protection, bien sûr, donc l'explosion elle-même représentait peu de danger. Mais la colère de Severus devant son incapacité à contrôler sa magie était aussi un problème. Même si l'enfant avait appris à tolérer la plupart de ses montées de pouvoir accidentelles, il était à la fois vexé et inquiet s'il sentait qu'il avait mis quelqu'un en danger, ou détruit quelque chose d'important. Il semblait que le petit enfant ait hérité de la propension de l'adulte à la culpabilité.

« Sébastien ? » tenta Albus pour détourner l'attention de l'enfant.

Le petit garçon tourna vivement la tête vers le perturbateur et fronça les sourcils. L'instant d'après, plusieurs livres posés sur les étagères derrière le directeur quittèrent leur place et s'écrasèrent à côté du vieux sorcier. La réaction du garçon fut instantanée – il leva vivement les mains pour couvrir ses yeux. Pas que la puissante magie soit vraiment bloquée par une paire de petites mains, mais cela semblait quand même donner à Severus un sentiment de contrôle. Et parfois, le simple fait de se concentrer sur une partie de son corps semblait faire cesser la montée de magie.

Albus continua comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. « Et si nous allions voir Minerva ? Nous ne sommes pas sortis de la matinée et tu dois te sentir un peu enfermé. Je sais que je le suis. »

Severus baissa ses mains et hocha la tête.

« Peut-être qu'elle se transformera en chat si nous lui demandons gentiment. »

Le plus petit des sourires apparut sur le visage de l'enfant, et il se leva pour aller à la porte et attendre. Albus prit un petit train tiré par une ficelle. Il avait été enchanté pour émettre des nuages de fumée colorée en roulant, et Albus avait découvert que si l'attention de Severus était concentrée sur quelque chose – comme s'assurer que la locomotive le suivait bien – les risques de magie accidentelle étaient bien moindres.

C'était particulièrement important dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Avec l'arrivée de l'été, presque tous les professeurs étaient rentrés au château, et même si Albus leur faisait confiance, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de quelques mots sortant du château et alertant le Ministère des capacités inhabituelles du garçon. Avec la chute récente du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et l'embarras devant l'incapacité du gouvernement à protéger les étudiants, le premier ministre Fudge avait fait des quantités inouïes de propositions ridicules. Bien que chacune fût plus absurde que la précédente, et que très peu eussent même la possibilité d'être votées, sa dernière impliquait que les sorciers et sorcières enregistrent leur niveau de magie au Ministère. Pour le moment, la proposition ne concernait que les adultes, mais le Ministre avait pris un rendez-vous avec Albus, et le directeur n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Fudge allait lui proposer la possibilité de tester et enregistrer les pouvoirs des élèves. Albus, bien sûr, n'avait pas la moindre intention de participer à une telle inanité. Mais il craignait que Fudge découvre d'une manière ou d'une autre la vérité à propos du garçon. Ce maudit homme était sans cesse persuadé qu'Albus avait un plan contre lui. Un enfant puissant sous sa garde ne ferait rien pour alléger ces craintes.

Eh bien, il s'occuperait du premier ministre un autre jour. Peut-être allait-il organiser une réunion de l'Ordre dans un futur proche, afin de discuter de la possibilité de trouver un candidat capable de faire concurrence à Fudge aux prochaines élections, l'année suivante. Albus avait toujours espéré que Harry remplirait un jour cette fonction, mais c'était dans des années. Peut-être pourrait-il convaincre Amélia Bones ?

Albus repoussa ces idées politiques et toqua à la porte du professeur McGonagall. Il fut surprit quand Remus Lupin lui ouvrit, et devint un peu inquiet quand il entra et trouva Molly et Arthur Weasley, Pompom Pomfresh et Hermione Granger, tous assis dans le salon de Minerva.

Albus regarda l'enfant. « Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de 'transformation en chat' aujourd'hui, mon garçon. Il semble que quelqu'un ait organisé une réunion. » Il regarda ensuite Minerva, qui bien que l'air prise sur le fait le regardait prudemment depuis son fauteuil près de la cheminée. « Sommes-nous invités à nous joindre ? » demanda-t-il joyeusement.

Avec quelques délicats mouvements de baguette, un porte-parapluie près de la porte se transforma en fauteuil à l'allure confortable et prit place dans le cercle des membres de l'Ordre. Albus s'assit et allait prendre le petit garçon sur ses genoux quand Arthur fit signe à l'enfant de venir. Le chef de famille Weasley admira le train de Severus, puis fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit sa baguette. Il donna quelques petits coups soigneux sur le train puis, avec un clin d'œil à Severus, pointa du doigt le sol de pierre. L'enfant posa le train à terre et tira sur la ficelle ; à son ravissement, le jouet émit une série de 'tchou' suivis d'un sifflement.

Le directeur fit son propre clin d'œil à Arthur. La distraction fournie par le père de famille allait lui fournir au plus dix minutes. Mais ce serait assez pour entendre ce pour quoi les autres étaient venus.

Minerva s'éclaircit la gorge et commença. « Albus, nous savons ce que vous voulez faire. »

Faites-lui confiance pour attaquer directement, songea Albus. Mais il répondit par un simple « Vraiment ? »

« Oui, corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais vous souhaitez ramener Sébastien à son état originel ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, ma chère ? »

Il essayait de gagner du temps, bien sûr, et probablement mal – même s'il avait appris quelques astuces des Serpentard à son époque. Il avait en effet songé à une telle chose. Mais cette fois il avait décidé de ne pas précipiter la décision. Il voulait être sûr que, comme avait dit Mlle Granger, il n'aggraverait pas les choses. Ces trois derniers jours, il avait passé chaque instant où Severus dormait, ou lorsque quelqu'un d'autre le gardait, à parler avec des guérisseurs hors de la Grande-Bretagne, lire des ouvrages tant sorciers que Moldus sur la santé mentale, ou contacter de vieux amis à l'autre bout de la planète pour avoir des réponses sur la magie incontrôlée. Cependant, même s'il penchait en direction de ramener Severus à sa forme adulte, il n'avait pas encore pris sa décision définitive. Et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir que cette décision soit mise au vote.

Minerva secoua la tête avec tristesse. « Albus, il n'y a aucune raison d'être difficile. Nous sommes de votre côté. Ainsi que de celui de Sébastien. L'enfant ne peut pas supporter cette magie, physiquement ou émotionnellement. Et Pompom nous dit que chaque fois que ses pouvoirs se manifestent, son activité cardiaque le met en grand danger. Pendant ce temps, vous restez dans votre bureau à ruminer et à vous sentir coupable. Cela n'a jamais rien résolu dans le passé et ça ne résoudra rien maintenant. »

À ça, Albus plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard dont un Severus adulte aurait été fier. Mais en lui-même, il savait qu'elle ne lui disait que la vérité.

Pompom prit la suite. « Nous sommes inquiets pour vous, Directeur. La décision fait peser un poids terrible sur vous, mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ayez à supporter cela seul. »

C'était le tour de Molly maintenant. « Oui, je vous en prie, laissez-nous vous aider. Personne ne devrait avoir à s'occuper d'un enfant seul. » Disant cela, elle prit la main d'Arthur et la serra.

« Très bien » dit Albus « Pourquoi ne me dites vous pas ce que vous pensez avant que Sébastien se fatigue de son jouet. » Il leur fit un petit sourire de remerciement pour leur soutien et leur offre de l'aider.

Il y eut quelques murmures alors qu'ils décidaient entre eux de qui allait parler pour le groupe, donc Albus jeta un coup d'œil à Severus, qui avait abandonné le train et admirait maintenant la collection de chats en verre de Minerva. Elle pensait généralement à les ranger quand l'enfant entrait, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle n'y tenait pas trop. Cette pensée inconfortable fut interrompue par la voix basse et apaisante de Remus Lupin.

« Nous pensons que Sébastien ne pourra pas survivre au rythme où vont les choses. Par conséquent, la seule solution est de le faire vieillir. Si Severus est d'accord, Hermione pense qu'il y a des choses qu'il peut apprendre – mais seulement adulte – pour contrôler ses pouvoirs. Ça ne sera pas facile, mais c'est possible. Et Severus est un des sorciers les plus brillants et pleins de ressources que la plupart d'entre nous ont jamais connus. » Il sourit chaudement à Albus. « Présente compagnie exceptée, bien sûr. »

Albus rendit le sourire, et pour un moment personne ne dit rien. Une question continuait à planer en l'air. Ce fut Arthur qui prit l'initiative et répondit.

« Il pourra être bien quand il reviendra, Albus. Il a passé quelques mois agréables avec vous et Minerva ; et maintenant que le problème de sa magie entravée a été réglé, il pourrait aller bien. Mais si Severus reste suicidaire en revenant, nous pouvons aussi l'aider pour cela. Molly et moi connaissons un guérisseur en Irlande qui peut être d'une grande aide. C'est un guérisseur de l'esprit, Albus, et il nous a énormément aidés l'année dernière quand Percy a fait sa dépression. Nous faisons aussi confiance à sa discrétion. » Molly hocha la tête pour marquer son accord.

Albus hocha la tête, pensif. Il se souvenait de cela. Le garçon avait vraiment perdu l'équilibre, était presque parti trop loin – tout le monde avait été très inquiet. Mais il allait bien maintenant. Peut-être que ça pouvait se produire pour Severus.

A cet instant, un grand bruit brisa la concentration générale. Les chats de verre avaient magiquement quitté leur place sur les étagères et été projetés sur le sol en pierre, heureusement à plus d'un mètre du petit garçon, qui avait placé les mains sur ses yeux.

Le directeur se leva rapidement, murmura une excuse à Minerva, et rejoignit l'enfant. Il souleva Severus dans ses bras, et à son plaisir, le garçon resta tranquille. Il repoussa doucement les cheveux noirs loin d'une oreille et murmura « Il semble que plusieurs personnes tiennent à nous. Et je pense, Severus, que nous sommes arrivés à une décision. »

Le garçon releva légèrement la tête et regarda dans les yeux du vieux sorcier. Puis, à la complète surprise d'Albus, l'enfant lui sourit. Albus se demanda tout le long du trajet à son bureau si c'était parce que le garçon avait compris ce qu'il lui avait dit, ou s'il avait juste été content d'entendre Albus l'appeler par son prénom.

* * *

La décision prise, Albus sentit comme si un grand poids avait été ôté de ses épaules. Il était plus libérateur qu'Albus l'avait jamais réalisé de ne pas être la seule personne responsable de quelque chose. Il était le directeur de Poudlard depuis un certain nombre d'années déjà, sans parler de chef de l'Ordre, Sorcier en Chef du Magenmagot, et supposément le Plus Puissant Sorcier Vivant (jugement maintenant ouvert à débat) depuis si longtemps qu'il s'était apparemment habitué au sentiment d'être seul à bord.

Il sourit à Severus qui mangeait son dîner à la table de travail de ses anciens quartiers, dans les cachots. Albus avait passé le plus clair de la journée là avec lui. Depuis la décision prise la veille, Albus avait suivi les instructions du guérisseur que les Weasley avaient contacté pour lui. Une d'entre elles était de réintroduire Severus dans ses anciennes habitudes, dans l'espoir qu'il ne serait pas dépassé par cette familiarité à son retour. Bonus supplémentaire, songea Albus, le cachot de pierre renforcée et les chambres chichement décorées supportaient bien mieux les poussées de magie de l'enfant que ses propres quartiers.

Severus avait fini son jambon et ses pommes de terre grillées, mais repoussait les légumes sur le bord de son assiette depuis plusieurs minutes. C'était un des plats préférés du Severus adulte, mais apparemment, la mémoire ne s'étendait pas jusqu'aux papilles gustatives – les bonbons seuls avaient déjà prouvé cela – donc Albus laissa l'enfant sortir de table. Alors qu'il se laissait glisser de sa chaise, le contenu de l'assiette s'embrasa. Albus éteignit les flammes d'un geste de la main.

Le garçon se promena un peu dans la pièce, s'arrêtant finalement pour admirer un jeu d'échecs sorciers posé sur une table. Les pièces étaient faites d'étain et de bronze, et représentaient différentes créatures magiques. Les pions étaient des kneazles, et Severus s'y intéressa particulièrement, faisant courir ses doigts sur chacun et enfin en prenant un dans son petit poing. Albus regarda, amusé, Severus glisser le pion dans sa poche et se diriger vers la pièce voisine. Le directeur se demanda si peut-être le garçon avait l'intention d'utiliser le kneazle d'étain comme ingrédient de potion.

Albus appela un elfe de maison pour lui dire que l'enfant avait fini son repas. Puis il fit les cent pas dans la pièce un moment, essayant de se rappeler comment c'était quand Severus était le Maître de Potions de l'école et l'espion de l'Ordre. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois, mais ça lui semblait être dans une autre vie. Eh bien, songea Albus, pour Severus ça avait été une autre vie.

Il avait toujours apprécié Severus, d'abord comme un étudiant extrêmement doué, et encore plus ensuite, quand il avait mis son passé de côté et rejoint la Lumière. Quand le jeune Serpentard était un élève, Albus avait tenté de lui parler et de chercher à mieux le connaître, mais le jeune homme avait résisté à ses avances, refusant de faire confiance à un Gryffondor – même en robes de Directeur.

Plus tard, Albus avait senti que le geste de Severus de venir vers lui quand il avait voulu quitter le service de Voldemort était un signe de confiance. Peut-être avait-il eu plus d'effet sur le garçon qu'il ne l'avait pensé à l'origine ? Et enfin, pendant les derniers dix-huit ans il s'était assez rapproché de l'homme – autant qu'on le pouvait avec l'acerbe Maître de Potions. Il avait été au premier plan pour voir le stress incroyable que mener une double vie pouvait créer, et avait été celui qui écoutait les plaintes et les délires de l'espion quand le stress le dépassait. Mais malgré tous ses essais, il n'était jamais parvenu à soulager la culpabilité qu'il savait le directeur des Serpentard éprouver à cause de son travail comme, et avec, les Mangemorts.

Cependant, aussi friand soit-il de l'homme, Albus s'était aussi fortement attaché à l'enfant. Ce Severus avait tout autant besoin de lui, mais était bien plus ouvert à ses avances de soin et de réconfort. L'adulte était si fermé qu'en dix-huit ans, Albus avait eu moins de succès avec lui qu'en deux mois avec la version enfantine. Tout serait-il différent cette fois, quand Severus aurait été ramené à son ancienne forme ? Le vieux sorcier l'espérait sincèrement.

Albus fut tiré de ses pensées en réalisant qu'il y avait une voix venant du petit bureau à côté de la pièce où il se trouvait. Sachant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui et le garçon dans les quartiers privés du Maître de Potions, et que la voix – si l'enfant avait parlé – était beaucoup trop grave pour être celle de Severus, Albus tira sa baguette et vola pratiquement jusqu'à la porte. En tournant sur le pas de la porte dans un grand mouvement de robes, il se trouva face à la vue stupéfiante d'une grande silhouette en robes de Mangemort accroupie et discutant avec l'enfant. Le masque manquait, mais la capuche des robes empêchait le directeur de voir le visage de l'intrus. Au bruit de l'entrée d'Albus, la silhouette se tourna légèrement vers lui, puis plongea vers l'ouverture dans le mur d'où elle venait. Albus pointa sa baguette sur elle, mais Severus se plaça directement dans la ligne de tir du directeur et regarda son tuteur d'un air furieux. Il considérerait visiblement 'l'interférence' d'Albus dans leur 'communication' comme une offense.

Le directeur rangea sa baguette et traversa vivement la pièce, poussant l'enfant derrière lui sans douceur. Il passa la main le long du trou dans le mur et sentit la magie de la vieille école vibrer dans ses doigts. Il resta immobile un moment, reprenant sa respiration. Il se força à se rappeler que le Mangemort n'avait pas fait de mal à l'enfant, et repoussa au fond de son esprit les pensées de ce qui aurait pu arriver. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'enfant. Il le ramena doucement dans l'autre pièce, et s'assit sur une chaise, plaçant l'enfant juste devant lui.

Il essaya de sourire à Severus, qui le regardait toujours d'un air noir, et dit d'un ton réconfortant :

« Veux-tu me montrer dans ton esprit ce que tu as vu, Sébastien ? »

L'enfant recula quand Albus voulut placer sa main sur son front.

Le directeur essaya encore « Tu me laisses regarder ? »

Severus croisa les bras devant sa petite poitrine et secoua la tête, ses cheveux sombres tombant devant ses yeux.

Le vieux sorcier sentait la lassitude le gagner. Il était fortement tenté de forcer le garçon – après tout, la sécurité des étudiants qui allaient rentrer à Poudlard était en jeu. D'une façon ou d'une autre, un des serviteurs de Voldemort avait réussi à survivre dans les murs du château et quelque chose devait être fait pour l'arrêter. Mais après un moment de réflexion, il réalisa que connaître l'identité du Mangemort n'était probablement pas très importante. Il était assez possible que le Mangemort soit déjà devenu part du château lui-même, et ne puisse pas survivre longtemps hors des murs. Peut-être était-il une sorte de goule maintenant. Après tout, elles étaient en partie fantôme, en partie créature vivante. Et il y avait des moyens de se débarrasser d'une goule nouvellement installée. Albus allait tout de suite en parler à Remus.

Il prit la main de l'enfant, et accompagnés du train, ils sortirent des cachots, montèrent les escaliers, et atteignirent l'escalier principal. Arrivés sur le second palier, Albus vit la directrice adjointe dans un couloir voisin. Il lui fit signe de venir et lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'il avait vu. Le courage Gryffondor de Minerva l'aida à garder un visage impassible, mais Albus put voir qu'elle était tout aussi secouée que lui. Elle s'offrit pour passer le message à Remus et alerter Nymphadora Tonks et Kinglsey Shaklebolt, afin que le directeur puisse passer une soirée tranquille avec le garçon, jusqu'à l'heure de son coucher. Albus la remercia et tenta de repartir. Mais Severus lâcha sa main et trottina jusqu'au professeur McGonagall, agrippant ses robes et tirant dessus.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda, tournant légèrement la tête et levant un sourcil interrogateur. « Oui, Sébastien ? »

L'enfant mit la main dans sa poche, fouilla un peu et en sortit le petit kneazle d'étain. Il le plaça dans la main de la sorcière et la regarda avec attention l'amener à son visage et l'examiner soigneusement.

« C'est pour remplacer les chats que tu as cassés dans mes quartiers hier ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Severus hocha la tête.

« Merci. J'accepte ton offre. » Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit.

Satisfait, Severus rejoignit Albus et tous deux grimpèrent le dernier escalier, rentrant chez eux.


	13. Le retour de Severus Rogue

**Chapitre 13 – Le retour de Severus Rogue**

Le changement, savait Albus Dumbledore, était la seule vraie constante de la vie. Cependant, certains changements étaient mieux accueillis que d'autres – et ramener Severus Rogue à sa forme adulte faisait certainement partie de la deuxième catégorie. Au cours des deux mois et demi qui venaient de s'écouler, Albus avait commencé à voir l'enfant comme plus qu'une responsabilité temporaire. Le garçon était devenu un petit compagnon, quelqu'un à qui Albus pouvait accorder sa sagesse et son affection, sans craindre que l'une des deux puisse être mal interprétée. Ça avait aussi été une opportunité pour le directeur d'avoir un tout petit aperçu d'une grande joie qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir – la paternité. Mais c'était terminé maintenant. Le cœur de Severus ne leur avait pas laissé de choix, ni de temps supplémentaire pour y réfléchir.

« Directeur, nous devrions vraiment y aller » La voix douce mais insistante de Pompom Pomfresh pénétra ses pensées. « Il commence à devenir nerveux. »

Albus hocha la tête et approcha du lit de l'infirmerie. Le petit garçon était assis au milieu, de grandes robes noires l'entourant, ses petites épaules sortant en entier du col. Minerva tendit la main et ajusta de nouveau les robes, comme elle le faisait depuis les cinq dernières minutes. Elle envoya à Albus un message télépathique. « Il est _temps_. »

Le directeur frotta ses mains ensemble dans un effort pour en enlever la sensation de froid, celle qui semblait pénétrer tout son corps maintenant. Puis il tendit doucement la main vers l'enfant et posa quelques doigts sur son front. L'enfant ne frémit même pas. « Somnus » murmura doucement Albus.

L'enfant regarda son gardien d'un air mécontent et interrogateur, comme s'il voulait dire que ce n'était pas encore l'heure de la sieste. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'allongea doucement sur le lit, le professeur McGonagall guidant sa descente.

Albus fit signe à Hermione Granger et Remus Lupin, qui attendaient poliment à l'écart, de venir. Le sort originel avait été conduit par Albus seul, mais il avait emprunté la force magique nécessaire à Minerva, Harry, Ronald Weasley et Mlle Granger. Il avait été alors affaibli par la bataille, et s'était totalement remis depuis, donc il n'avait probablement pas vraiment besoin de pouvoir supplémentaire ou même d'une seule personne de plus. Mais Albus ne prenait pas de risques avec ce sort. Il allait utiliser quatre personnes aujourd'hui, parce qu'il avait utilisé quatre personnes alors. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Les cinq participants tirèrent leurs baguettes et les pointèrent sur l'enfant endormi. Albus regarda une dernière fois 'Sébastien', posa une main sur sa tête et ferma les yeux. Il commença ensuite l'incantation qui allait ramener Severus à sa forme adulte.

Un instant plus tard, il se trouvait à nouveau dans l'esprit de Severus. Le long couloir dans lequel il s'était tenu réapparut. La lumière était à un bout, comme elle l'avait été deux mois auparavant, et une obscurité à l'autre bout, à une distance impossible à mesurer. Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, il sentit quelque chose tirer sur ses robes. Il baissa les yeux, et c'était le garçon, les robes étalées autour de lui, le regardant avec un air interrogateur dans ses yeux sombres. Albus se demanda si le garçon comprendrait une explication, ou si cela ne ferait que l'effrayer.

« Severus, je veux… » ses mots s'éteignirent. Il ne pourrait jamais expliquer cela à l'enfant. Trouver les mots juste à une autre moment serait déjà assez difficile, mais là il devait aussi continuer l'incantation, même si seulement dans le fond de ses pensées. Il essaya donc une autre tactique, envoyer à l'enfant des images télépathiques du garçon à différents âges. Il essaya de faire grandir l'image du jeune Severus jusqu'à l'homme, mais sans vraiment y parvenir. L'enfant avait l'air encore plus perdu.

Albus laissa tomber. De toutes façons, l'enfant n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il arriverait ce qui devait arriver. « Allons nous promener, veux-tu ? »

L'enfant prit la main du vieux sorcier et ils avancèrent tout doucement, à la fois à cause des grandes robes et du besoin de le faire vieillir doucement, le long du couloir.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, l'enfant grandissait. C'était incroyablement magique, songea Albus sans vouloir faire de jeu de mot. La manière dont le corps humain était censé grandir, s'adapter et changer était une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé avant. Bien sûr, les étudiants lui arrivaient enfants et partaient adultes, mais le changement était si lent que l'œil humain ne pouvait le percevoir, et la magie était perdue même pour ceux qui en faisaient l'expérience. Mais maintenant Albus pouvait voir de ses yeux la magie du corps humain – dans toute sa gloire.

Alors qu'Albus savourait le phénomène, il était clair que l'enfant n'y faisait pas attention. Severus marchait droit devant lui, le regard braqué sur l'obscurité au lointain, sans le moindre coup d'œil à Albus. Le seul signe que le garçon savait ne pas être seul était la poigne de sa petite main sur celle d'Albus.

L'enfant, cependant, ne fut pas un enfant très longtemps. Bientôt le petit garçon devint un enfant en âge d'aller à l'école, puis le petit de onze ans dont Albus se souvenait si bien, puis un adolescent dégingandé, et enfin un jeune adulte. Très vite il fut aussi grand qu'Albus, ses traits gagnant en maturité. Son visage se remplit, sa mâchoire s'allongea et ses muscles se développèrent, jusqu'à ce que les robes soient bien à sa taille. Puis Albus réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'obscurité qui avait auparavant été loin devant eux. A ce moment, Severus s'arrêta de marcher, et sa main, qui tenait toujours fermement celle du directeur, ramena le vieux sorcier en arrière.

« Il semble que je ne puisse pas aller plus loin, Directeur. » fit la voix traînante et autrefois familière de Severus Rogue.

* * *

Severus était assis dans le bureau d'Albus, dans le fauteuil préféré du directeur, lisant un livre qu'Albus avait laissé là le soir précédent. C'était le quatrième livre qu'il regardait depuis qu'il était revenu au bureau et il avait encore une pile de livres qu'il voulait lire, posée sur la table à côté de lui. De son côté, le directeur, assis à son bureau, travaillait à une réfutation officielle de la dernière proposition de Fudge, et ne disait rien. Il essayait de regarder Severus subrepticement, afin d'essayer d'évaluer l'état émotionnel de son Maître de Potions. Il semblait aller plutôt bien, mais Albus ne pourrait pas vraiment se reposer avant d'en être certain, et seulement après une bonne période de temps. Il ne servirait non plus à rien d'en parler avec Severus. Les Serpentard étaient connus pour leurs capacités à cacher leurs vraies émotions et utilisaient souvent les mots des autres pour les noyer sous la perplexité. Albus gloussa en se souvenant de la tentative d'interrogatoire de Minerva ce matin-là :

« De combien vous souvenez-vous, Severus ? »

« De tout. »

« De tout ? »

« De tout. »

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir si vous vous souvenez de _tout _? »

« Comment pouvez-vous demandez 'De combien vous souvenez vous ?' si vous-même ne _savez pas_ !? »

A ce moment Minerva avec marmonna quelque chose à propos de « gens impossibles » et avait quitté l'infirmerie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pompom avait déclaré Severus en parfaite santé et l'avait libéré. Cependant, le directeur, conformément aux instructions du guérisseur d'esprit des Wealsey, ne voulait pas laisser Severus seul. Il l'avait ramené à ses quartiers, et était resté avec lui depuis. Pour être honnête, Severus semblait s'en sortir plutôt bien. En fait, il semblait plus en forme qu'il ne l'avait été le jour de la bataille. Il semblait détendu, n'avait pas protesté quand Albus l'avait informé des restrictions nécessaires, et n'avait pas encore eu d'accès de magie involontaire.

Les pensées d'Albus furent interrompues par la voix familières de Phinéas Nigellus.

« Eh bien, eh bien. Le Fils Prodigue est de retour, on dirait ? »

Severus reposa soigneusement son livre et s'approcha du portrait. Levant la tête, il sourit, ou plutôt grimaça. « Directeur Nigellus, quel plaisir de vous revoir. Je veux vous remercier de m'avoir montré où le professeur Dumbledore gardait sa collection de pièces sorcières rares. Je regrette seulement d'avoir été assez puéril pour en jeter la plupart dans le feu. »

À ça, Phinéas fit un pas en arrière, puis rougit, fronça les sourcils et quitta vivement son portrait avec un 'hmpf' embarrassé.

« Bravo Severus. Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre art. Et vous serez content de savoir que Molly m'a renvoyé les pièces. Heureusement, la connexion était avec le Terrier. »

Severus hocha la tête et allait retourner à sa lecture quand Albus traversa la pièce et posa une main sur son épaule. C'était un geste fait par mégarde, venant de ses habitudes avec Sébastien, mais le Maître de Potions ne se dégagea pas comme il l'aurait fait autrefois.

« Et si nous allions faire un tour dans le château ? Je veux m'assurer que vos souvenirs sont bien intacts, et nous pourrons vérifier les alarmes et les pièges que Nymphadora et Kingsley ont placés pour notre intrus. »

En entendant la dernière partie, Severus sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose. Il regarda le Directeur avec attention, ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma avec un bruit sec.

Le directeur était soupçonneux, tout autant que curieux. « Severus, vous rappelleriez-vous par hasard qui était le Mangemort avec qui vous avez parlé dans vos cachots ? »

Le directeur des Serpentard secoua la tête, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Albus soupira. L'homme mentait. Jusque là, Albus avait eu des difficultés à séparer les dissimulations de Severus de sa conduite toujours récalcitrante, mais il avait remarqué assez clairement que l'enfant clignait rapidement des yeux quand il hochait ou secouait la tête en complément d'un mensonge. Il semblait qu'Albus ait un renseignement nouveau et très utile sur son Maître de Potions.

Le vieux sorcier décida cependant de ne pas relever. Il n'était pas encore certain de la stabilité émotionnelle de Severus, et il était revenu depuis moins de six heures. Il attendrait le lendemain pour le pousser d'avantage.

Les deux hommes se mirent en marche. Ils parcoururent lentement les couloirs, Albus vérifiant les alarmes dans quelques pièces ou discutant avec certains des portraits qui couvraient les murs. Quand ils arrivèrent au palier suivant, l'escalier était relié au côté opposé de leur étage, ce qui représentait une certaine distance. Albus allait le faire venir quand Severus l'interrompit.

« Laissez-moi faire. »

Le directeur ne lui avait pas rendu sa baguette, et il ne l'avait pas demandée, et le vieil homme était un peu inquiet. Cependant, maintenant valait aussi bien que plus tard, songea-t-il. Il hocha la tête.

Severus regarda le vaste escalier et dit d'une voix presque inaudible « Accio escalier ». L'instant d'après, un jet de lumière sortit de ses yeux et l'escalier commença à gronder. Cependant, il ne bougea pas. Et pire, après quelques secondes de plus, l'objet que Severus avait appelé s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit assourdissant, envoyant des pierres en toutes directions et un nuage de poussière.

Albus toussa un peu et regarda son compagnon. Les mains de Severus étaient plaquées sur ses yeux, comme d'habitude, et sa bouche était crispée de colère. Le directeur posa une main sur l'épaule de son jeune ami.

« C'était un assez bon premier essai, en fait. Si vous le souhaitez, Mlle Granger pense avoir quelques exercices qui pourraient vous aider à contrôler vos pouvoirs. »

Severus laissa tomber ses mains et regarda le directeur d'un air noir.

« Donc, Mlle Granger va rester au château comme mon tuteur personnel ? Ou peut-être son titre officiel sera 'Gouvernante' ? »

« Elle enseignera les potions de la première à la quatrième année. » répondit Albus, ignorant le sarcasme. Devant l'expression d'horreur de Severus, il continua « Allons, mon garçon. Vous n'avez jamais aimé enseigner le cursus bas. Les plus grands sont toujours à vous, bien sûr. Et cela vous donnera plus te temps pour apprendre à contrôler vos pouvoirs. Et peut-être même continuer vos recherches en potions, maintenant que Voldemort a disparu. »

« Je suis toujours le directeur des Serpentard ? » demanda Severus avec méfiance.

« Oh, non, Mlle Granger prendra également cela en charge. » Il ne fallut que quelques instants au Maître de Potions pour réaliser que le directeur se payait sa tête, et quand ce fut fait, Albus fut récompensé par le premier vrai sourire de Severus depuis son retour.

Plusieurs membres du personnel s'étaient maintenant rassemblés après avoir entendu l'escalier s'écraser. Même si Minerva et Filius en faisaient partie, il y avait aussi Vector, Sinistra, Chourave et Madame Pince. Albus décida qu'il était temps de donner un petit spectacle à son équipe.

« Severus, voulez-vous réparer l'escalier ? »

« Directeur, le Reparo n'est pas fait pour… » il se tut en réalisant que les vieilles règles pouvaient ne plus le concerner. Il soupira, se concentrant sur le tas de pierres brisées à l'étage inférieur, et murmura « Reparo. »

Aussitôt, les pierres se soulevèrent, chacune s'insérant à sa place exacte en montant. Les pierres s'étaient liées les unes aux autres comme si ce n'était pas plus compliqué qu'un puzzle. En bénéfice, l'escalier avait achevé de se reconstruire à leurs pieds.

« Vous voyez Severus, je savais que ce cube était un bon exercice. » Sur cette phrase et un sourire, le directeur descendit l'escalier, Severus derrière lui, alors que plusieurs membres du personnel les regardaient, bouche bée.

Pendant six heures, ils examinèrent toutes les zones à alarmes et pièges du château. Plusieurs des alarmes avaient été désactivées mais aucun piège à goule ne s'était déclenché. Il y avait parfois des restes de nourriture, mais ce n'étaient que des traces, comme si le Mangemort avait décidé de nettoyer derrière lui maintenant qu'ils connaissaient son existence.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur examen, Albus remarque que Severus semblait avoir développé une fascination et une curiosité insatiable pour presque tout ce qu'il rencontrait. Sa version enfantine avait les mêmes caractéristiques, mais il s'était écoulé presque un mois avant qu'il se sente assez en sécurité pour toucher ce qui l'intéressait. Albus était content de voir que Severus avait gardé cette curiosité. Il en avait montré un peu en tant qu'étudiant – du moins de façon académique – mais il ne faisait pas de doute que ses expériences avec son père quand il était petit lui avaient appris à ne toucher à rien sans permission. Le directeur était ravi que Severus ait redécouvert cette part de lui-même.

Quand le soir tomba et qu'ils revinrent dans les quartiers du directeur, Severus et Albus étaient épuisés. Ils bâillaient toutes les deux minutes, passaient des mains fatiguées dans leurs cheveux (et pour Albus – barbe), et perdaient souvent le fil de la conversation car ils étaient trop fatigués pour se concentrer. Mais alors que le directeur était plus que prêt à aller au lit, le Maître de Potions ne l'était pas. Il était absorbé par sa curiosité par presque tout ce qui se trouvait dans le bureau d'Albus, même dans les choses pour lesquelles il n'avait jusque là montré aucune curiosité. Il avait parcouru presque tous les livres en accès facile sur les étagères, avait ouvert pratiquement chaque tiroir et placard pour en inspecter le contenu, avait examiné chacun des objets éparpillés dans la pièce, et avait scruté avec attention chacun des portraits sur les murs – troublant plus d'un occupant. C'était comme s'il voyait tout ce qui l'entourait différemment de ce qu'il avait vu pendant 18 ans. Albus pensa qu'il voyait peut-être ces objets à travers les yeux de l'enfant, mais maintenant avec le bénéfice de son esprit adulte, plus expérimenté.

Ne voulant pas se retirer pour la nuit avant d'être sûr que Severus dormait, Albus décida que cela suffisait. Il était deux heures du matin, et bon sang de bois, Severus pouvait continuer son exploration le lendemain.

« Je suis assez fatigué, mon garçon. Nous devrions vraiment aller nous reposer. » suggéra Albus pour la quatrième fois.

« Allez-y, Directeur. Ne m'attendez pas. »

Albus secoua la tête. « Je suis un Gryffondor, mais cela ne signifie pas que je suis un imbécile. Je vous l'ai dit, vous ne devez pas rester seul tant que je ne suis pas satisfait de votre bien-être. »

Le directeur des Serpentard fit un signe de tête vers Fumseck, qui dormait profondément sur son perchoir. « Il peut me surveiller. »

Albus soupira. Il savait d'expérience que Severus essayait de gagner par obstination. « Fumseck dort. Comme tout le monde, dois-je préciser. »

« Eh bien, pourquoi pas le directeur Nigellus. Il est généralement aussi nocturne qu'un… »

« Non ! Je ne vous laisserai pas à la garde d'un directeur mort qui est plus que certainement en train de me cacher quelque chose. » Phinéas ricana, mais ne chercha pas à se défendre.

« Minerva est peut-être encore réveillée. »

« Non. »

« Vous pourriez placer un sort autour de moi. Cela vous préviendrait s'il se passe quelque chose. Pompom l'utilise pour ses patients dans l'infirmerie. »

Le directeur soupira. Oui, il connaissait assez bien ce sort. Severus l'ignorait, mais il avait déjà placé plusieurs variétés de ce sort sur lui. Le vieux sorcier essaya de prendre une voix sévère, mais c'était difficile à faire quand on dormait debout. « Vous ne gagnerez pas, Severus. »

« Que diriez-vous de… »

Severus n'eut pas le temps de finir. Albus avait déjà traversé le bureau jusqu'à la chaise où était assis l'obstreperous Maître de Potions. Atteignant le jeune homme surpris, le directeur exaspéré tendit la main et, touchant le front de Severus, lança avec irritation « Somnus ! »

Le directeur des Serpentard eut juste le temps d'être embarrassé avant de s'endormir à un sort qui ne marchait pour ainsi dire jamais sur une cible de plus de cinq ans.

* * *

**STOOOP ! On ne ferme pas la page !**

Vous êtes plusieurs centaines à lire cette histoire et je dois pourtant courir après les reviews. Pour le chapitre 12, j'ai eu **3** reviews pour près de **140 lecteurs.** Ais-je été, bêtement, habituée à vous voir accourir en masse dans ma boîte mail après chaque mise à jour lors des traductions de teacherbev ? Toujours est-il que ma patience arrive à ses limites. Pour publier le prochain chapitre (où les choses remuent pas mal, je me permets de vous dire... Il y a Fudge, l'intrus, des secrets, pas mal de surprises), j'attendrai d'avoir reçu un minimum de **5** reviews. Allez, vous avez sûrement plein de choses à me dire...


	14. Réunions de style Serpentard

**Chapitre 14 – Une réunion de style Serpentard**

Assis à son bureau, Albus regardait avec une joie visible le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Son Maître de Potions était occupé à impressionner Minerva et Hermione avec ses capacités à faire léviter sept objets à la fois. C'était un exploit, car peu de sorciers parvenaient à en manipuler plus de trois, mais dans le cas de Severus c'était un témoignage des longues heures que Mlle Granger et lui avaient passé pendant les dix derniers jours à apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs.

Pas qu'il soit à l'abri de montées en puissance accidentelles, loin de là. Il y avait eu de nombreuses explosions, des cataclysmes inattendus, des bris innombrables, et même à l'occasion une blessure qui envoyait Severus ou Mlle Granger à l'infirmerie. Mais cela étant dit, le plus gros des dégâts avait été réparable – Severus devenant encore meilleur à construire qu'il ne l'était à détruire. Et c'était cette dernière partie qui rendait le directeur plus heureux que quiconque. Car Severus, même si plus acerbe et ironique que jamais, semblait prendre un grand plaisir à utiliser ses nouveaux pouvoirs à des fins positives.

Au départ, le directeur avait peur que le Maître de Potions refuse d'exploiter ses possibilités et retourne se barricader dans son laboratoire des cachots, se contentant de sa propre compagnie. Mais à la place, il avait accueilli sa magie redécouverte comme s'il avait toujours senti qu'elle était en lui, mais qu'elle avait enfin été rendue accessible à son usage.

Il y avait encore le souci mineur du Ministre Fudge, qui ce matin même était venu tambouriner à la porte du directeur, demandant à savoir ce qui se passait avec 'ce gredin de Rogue'. Apparemment, le bouche à oreille sorcier était en pleine action. Albus avait tenté d'utiliser l'habituelle technique 'vieillard confus', et s'en sortait assez bien, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Severus et de Mlle Granger. Albus se carra dans son fauteuil et sourit en se remémorant la scène.

"Rogue, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire à propos de 'pouvoirs inhabituels' que vous possédez soudain ?"

"Monsieur le Ministre, je vous assure, je ne possède aucun pouvoir que je n'ai jamais possédé."

"Vous seriez prêt à jurer de cela sous Veritaserum, je présume ?"

Severus hocha la tête, une grimace amusée commençant à se peindre sur son visage.

"Très bien alors" continua Fudge. "Je resterai en contact. Bonne journée Directeur, Mlle Granger. Ne me raccompagnez pas, je connais le chemin."

La grimace prit presque tout le visage de Severus. "Permettez-moi de vous aider, Monsieur." Sur ces mots, un jet de lumière émana des yeux du Serpentard et le Ministre de la Magie fit lévité sans cérémonie et porté avec indignation hors du bureau d'Albus.

Le directeur Nigellus applaudit depuis son cadre, et Mlle Granger rit si fort qu'elle dut sortir pour reprendre son calme. Severus, pour sa part, avait l'air plutôt content de lui. Dans l'ensemble, ça avait été une très jolie performance – même si potentiellement dangereuse.

Albus fut tiré de ses souvenirs par la voix de Remus émanant de sa cheminée. Il était écarlate, les cheveux en bataille, et appelait le directeur à pleins poumons. La Maître de Potions perdit sa concentration en entendant les cris et les objets tombèrent par terre. Il répara ceux qui s'étaient brisés avec un rapide "Reparo" pendant que le vieux sorcier traversait la pièce en direction de la tête de son ancien professeur de Défense.

"Que se passe-t-il, mon garçon ?"

"Le piège dans le garde-manger de la seconde cuisine s'est déclenché. Quelqu'un… ou quelque chose a été pris. J'ai essayé d'entrer mais le Baron Sanglant m'en a empêché. Il bloque la porte et je ne peux pas passer. Pas sans engelures, en tout cas."

"Le Baron Sanglant ?" Le directeur était perplexe. Il se tourna pour demander à Phinéas s'il avait une idée de la raison de l'implication du fantôme des Serpentard, mais ce faisant il réalisa que l'ancien Directeur avait disparu de son cadre. Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir effectué un départ subit. Severus et Mlle Granger avaient également quitté la pièce.

"Minerva, où sont-ils allés?"

"Severus a dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à "bordel" et il est sorti en courant. Mlle Granger l'a suivi ; j'ai supposé que c'était parce que c'est elle qui est responsable de Severus aujourd'hui. Mais elle semblait aussi assez troublée. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont personne ne m'ait tenue au courant, Albus ?"

"Oui, mais c'est la même chose dont personne ne m'a informé non plus. Et je pense que nous sommes sur le point de découvrir ce que c'est. Remus, prévenez le Ministère – plus précisément Tonks ou Kinglsey – et retrouvez-nous après à la seconde cuisine."

Le directeur sortit rapidement de son bureau, la directrice adjointe sur les talons. Il semblait que pour une fois il détenait enfin la supériorité sur ce Mangemort. Les cours reprenaient dans un peu plus d'une semaine, donc ce n'était pas trop tôt. Albus hâta le pas.

Quand il arriva dans la vieille cuisine de pierre, il semblait y avoir un léger désaccord entre Severus et la maintenant impressionnante Mlle Granger. Severus n'était pas le seul à avoir subi un énorme changement au cours de l'été. Hors de l'ombre de ses deux amis, la demoiselle Gryffondor avait fait montre d'un côté indépendant, contrastant avec son caractère habituellement docile. Ajouté au succès rencontré lors de la résolution de l'énigme de la magie disparue du Maître de Potion, qui avait contribué à augmenter sa confiance en elle, Mlle Granger ne voulait plus revenir sur ses opinions quand elle rencontrait une opposition. Elle avait montré cet aspect d'elle-même au directeur quelques semaines plus tôt dans la bibliothèque, et le montrait apparemment en ce moment même à Severus.

Malheureusement, à l'instant où ils virent arriver Albus et Minerva, les deux querelleurs interrompirent leur dispute, se contentant de se regarder d'un air noir.

"Avez-vous parlé au Baron Sanglant, Severus ?" demanda le directeur. La porte du garde-manger était juste derrière le coin le plus éloigné de la cuisine.

Severus regarda par terre et Mlle Granger tourna la tête sur le côté, fuyant le regard des spectateurs. "Pas encore."

"Pourquoi ?"

"J'y vais maintenant" répondit Severus, évitant soigneusement la question d'Albus. Stratégie qui ne fut pas perdue par le Directeur.

Severus partit, et Hermione commença à le suivre, mais le vieux sorcier la rappela. Il n'était pas si doué dans la lecture des Serpentard – personne ne l'était, c'était dans la nature même de leur maison – mais il pouvait lire les Gryffondor comme autant de livres ouverts. Et il savait aussi comment en tourner les pages.

« Mlle Granger, vous me cachez quelque chose. Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, je pensais que vous prépariez votre programme en douce – gardant un vieux fouineur comme moi à l'écart. Mais c'était naïf de ma part, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione rougit.

Remus entra à ce moment et perçut la tension dans la pièce. Il avait assez d'expérience de la nature humaine pour savoir rester silencieux avant d'en apprendre plus.

Minerva attaqua à son tour. « Hermione, si vous espérez devenir professeur ici, vous ne pouvez pas garder le Directeur à l'écart de choses importantes. Il n'est pas professionnel de garder des secrets. Ce n'est pas Gryffondor non plus. » Elle insista un peu sur 'Gryffondor'.

« Je suis désolée Directeur, mais je ne pensais pas que vous approuveriez. »

Le professeur McGonagall se racla la gorge. « Raison de plus de le mentionner, alors. »

Le directeur intervint. Il ne souhaitait pas arriver à une leçon sur les point importants de la moralité Gryffondor. Il voulait simplement savoir ce qui se passait. « S'il vous plaît, Mlle Granger. Dites-moi. »

« Le Mangemort, Monsieur, j'aidais le Directeur Nigellus à trouver un moyen de le faire sortir du château. »

Minerva faillit s'étrangler sur l'air de la pièce. « Vous avez aidé un Mangemort ? C'est vous qui défaisiez les protections et disiez à cette créature où étaient les pièges ? »

Albus posa une main sur le bras de Minerva pour la calmer. Mlle Granger semblait au bord des larmes. A ce moment, une voix intervint depuis la peinture d'une cuisine médiévale. C'était Phinéas, l'air assez bizarre dans un tableau étranger – situation qu'il évitait généralement le plus possible. « Non, c'était généralement moi-même, ou le Baron, qui indiquions à notre invité par quelles pièces il pouvait quitter en toute sécurité les murs du château. Malheureusement, aucun de nous ne peut ouvrir les portes, et comme la plupart des salles inutilisées sont verrouillées, nous avons été incapables de le faire sortir du bâtiment. »

Phinéas fit une pause pour s'assurer que son auditoire était convenablement horrifié, et voyant que c'était le cas, poursuivit avec entrain. « Au début, nous n'étions pas sûrs qu'il puisse survivre hors des murs, mais Mlle Granger a eu la gentillesse de trouver un sort pour relâcher l'emprise du château sur lui. Vous serez sans doute enchantés de savoir qu'elle a initialement refusé de nous aider à simplement ouvrir une porte et le laisser sortir. Elle affirmé devoir 'y réfléchir'. Une véritable surprise venant d'un Gryffondor, soit dit en passant. Je l'ai félicitée pour cela. Mais malheureusement, quand elle a eu pris la décision de l'aider » à ce moment, Phinéas s'arrêta pour regarder le vieux sorcier d'un air désapprobateur « ces imbéciles d'Aurors avaient placé tant de barrières, de pièges et d'alarmes qu'il ne lui était plus possible de partir. Ce qui, si vous y aviez réfléchi, Directeur, aurait dû être votre but. »

« Professeur Dumbledore, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi expliquer... » Hermione n'en eut pas la chance. Des cris et des bruits d'objets projetés contre les murs se firent entendre dans le garde-manger.

Les quatre Gryffondor coururent vers la petite pièce, maintenant débloquée, et entrèrent. Le Baron Sanglant jeta un regard aux nouveaux arrivants, secoua la tête avec dégoût et flotta à travers le mur voisin. Cependant, Severus était debout au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés, ses yeux émettant la lumière surnaturelle, et sa magie maintenant en l'air, et tournant sur lui-même, un Mangemort. Le piège magique avait été ouvert et abandonné sur le côté.

Minerva, Remus et Albus pointèrent leurs baguette vers la silhouette en rotation, mais Severus le contrôlait totalement.

« Je vous promets, Directeur, il n'est pas blessé. Un peu étourdi peut-être, mais aucunement blessé. »

Le directeur était maintenant totalement perdu. « J'en suis heureux, Severus. Mais je n'ai aucune objection à ce que vous vous défendiez si cela est nécessaire. »

Severus rompit la connexion et l'homme tomba au sol. Il se mit aussitôt à vomir et Minerva lança un rapide 'Stupéfix'. Elle ignora les regards noirs de Severus et Hermione.

Le Maître de Potions tourna ensuite toute son attention à son directeur. « N'est-ce pas votre voix qui résonne encore dans ma tête 'TU NE FERAS PAS DE MAL AUX AUTRES', ou fais-je erreur ? » Il gratifia le vieux sorcier d'un sorcier levé, interrogateur, pour parfaire l'effet.

Le directeur réprima un gloussement. Il avait exactement dit ça, en effet. Plusieurs mois auparavant, après que Severus ait frappé Harry au visage avec une cheval de bois. C'était incroyable, mais il avait atteint le petit garçon ! Mais il devait rectifier une mauvaise formulation. « Je ne parlais pas des cas de légitime défense. »

« Ah, eh bien, ce n'était PAS de la légitime défense. A moins que vous estimiez que me jeter des boîtes de purée de petits pois constitue une tentative de meurtre. »

Minerva et Remus s'étaient approchés de la silhouette allongée au sol. Le loup-garou l'avait nettoyé avec un geste de baguette et relevé sa capuche. Minerva poussa un cri étouffé. « C'est Marcus Flint, Directeur. » dit Remus.

Albus s'approcha du jeune homme, suivi du directeur des Serpentard et de Mlle Granger. Il passa sa baguette le long de la silhouette évanouie et secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas une goule. Il est aussi vivant que nous. Comment a-t-il pu survivre dans les murs de Poudlard sans se faire écraser ? »

« Il a été sauvé par le Baron, Monsieur » fit la voix d'Hermione, légère mais reprenant confiance. « Pendant la bataille, il a vu Marcus se faire aspirer par un mur. Il a convaincu le château de le mettre dans une poche d'air. Puis Phinéas et lui m'ont demandé de trouver un sort lui permettant de quitter les murs. » Devant le regard désapprobateur de Minerva, Hermione regarda Rogue à la recherche d'un soutien. Il hocha la tête, lui faisant signe de continuer. « Je n'avais pas le choix. Si je ne l'avais pas aidé il serait mort de soif en quelques jours ! Ils voulaient le libérer, le laisser sortir du château et aller se cacher, peut-être quelque part en Europe, mais je n'étais pas sûre. J'ai fini par le rencontrer. Il n'est vraiment pas si mauvais. Il ne voulait pas être Mangemort. Il n'a pas eu le choix – comme beaucoup de Serpentard. C'était accepter le masque ou voir toute sa famille se faire tuer comme avertissement pour les autres. »

« Et vous le croyez ? » C'était la voix de Remus, mais pas critique. Simplement interrogative.

Hermione hocha la tête.

La voix grave de Severus emplit le petit espace. « Elle a eu raison de le croire. Aucun des Serpentard dans la dernière demi-douzaine d'années n'a eu le choix. M. Flint a essayé de ne pas se joindre à eux. Après son diplôme, il est allé en France en tant qu'apprenti pour un fabricant de balais, mais ses parents ont insisté pour qu'il revienne. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres commençait à douter de leur fidélité. Il a été initié l'année dernière. Il n'était pas le plus enthousiaste des... participants. » Il s'arrêta un instant, comme si se demandant s'il pouvait dire ou non ce qu'il pensait. Puis il regarda le directeur droit dans les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. « La maison Serpentard était remplie d'étudiants qui n'avaient pas le choix. Le peu qui ont eu la chance d'être à l'école à l'époque de la bataille ont enfin eu ce choix, mais cela n'a pas été le cas de ceux qui sont venus avant eux. Il n'y a eu de choix, ni de seconde chance, pour aucun d'entre eux... à part moi. »

Albus remarqua que Minerva avait, d'une façon rare pour elle, fermé les yeux quand Severus avait parlé. Il réalisa qu'elle était probablement en train de revivre ces horribles moments de la bataille. Les morts atroces de tous ces Mangemorts qui avaient été attirés dans les murs du château était une chose que la plupart d'entre eux avaient repoussé en dehors de leur esprit. Pourquoi était-il toujours plus facile de repousser à l'écart la mort des Serpentard que ceux des membres des autres Maisons ?

« Il a été de mon expérience personnelle » commença le directeur « que les secondes chances profitent aux Serpentard. Pensez-vous que si nous réveillons le jeune M. Flint il acceptera notre offre ? »

Severus ricana. « S'il ne le fait pas, je suis sûr que le Directeur Nigellus et le Baron Sanglant le convaincront. »

Et donc, Albus Enerveta le jeune homme et l'emmena à son bureau. Remus s'occupa de l'arrivée de Tonks et Kingsley, pendant que Severus, Minerva, Hermione, Phinéas et Albus parlaient avec le jeune Serpentard. Un peu avant minuit, ils arrivèrent à un agrément qui satisfaisait tout le monde.

* * *

Albus et Severus rentraient au château. Ils venaient de Transplaner à Poudlard après l'interrogatoire de Severus sous Veritaserum. Les questions avaient été posées par Fudge lui-même. Et comme il était encore moins compétent à interroger qu'à gouverner , le directeur des Serpentard n'avait eu aucun mal à satisfaire la commission spécialement nommée pour l'Etude de Phénomènes Magiques Inhabituels. En fait, lorsque l'habile Serpentard avait fini, il les avait pratiquement convaincus que si sa magie avait toujours été présente, il l'avait volontairement limitée afin d'empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'utiliser à son avantage. Albus se dit, et pas pour la première fois, qu'il fallait un talent certain pour transformer la vérité en une fiction à son propre service, alors que sous influence du Veritaserum. Apparemment, il était le seul à avoir remarqué combien le Maître de Potions clignait des yeux.

Se disant qu'il pouvait profiter des quelques gouttes de sérum de vérité circulant encore dans les veines de Severus, le directeur risqua une question.

« Donc, à propos de quoi Mlle Granger et vous étiez-vous en train de vous disputer le joue où nous avons découvert M. Flint ? »

Severus soupira. « Elle voulait que je libère Marcus et que je le renvoie dans les murs. Elle pensait que maintenant que j'étais 'revenu' à mon état normal, nous pourrions trouver à nous deux un moyen de le faire partir au milieu de la nuit sans que personne ne remarque rien. Je suppose qu'elle se faisait quelque idée romanesque d'une nouvelle vie pour lui sur le Continent – idée ridicule de Gryffondor. »

« Et que pensiez-vous qu'il devait être fait ? »

« Je voulais que M. Flint cesse de courir, et qu'il vous parle. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se firent face. Albus était honoré par la confiance que Severus lui portait à ce niveau. Il se demandait si un jour peut-être Marcus Flint pourrait ressentir cette même confiance. « Je suis heureux que vous ayez pris cette position, mon garçon. »

Le Maître de Potions hocha la tête et reprit sa marche. « J'ai toujours cru au fait de faire face à ses difficultés au lieu de s'enfuir. »

Le directeur était à ce point sidéré par cette déclaration émanant de Severus qu'il mit un moment à se rappeler comment marcher. Il dut courir pour rattraper son directeur des Serpentard, et quand il le fit, il entendit enfin le grand rire venant de la gorge du jeune sorcier. Apparemment, l'effet du Veritaserum s'était dissipé.

* * *

Une véritable avalanche de reviews m'est tombée dessus... Je ne savais plus où les mettre... Merci, continuez ! Il reste un chapitre, vous allez bien pousser jusqu'à cent reviews... cent dix peut-être !


	15. Viens, Bâtis une Terre

**T/N :** Bonjour à tous ! Voici enfin le dernier chapitre. J'ai fait exprès de le publier après Noël (même si j'avais prévu un ou deux jours plus tôt) car c'est une période où on se sent souvent un peu bizarre, euphorie retombée. Et ce chapitre se passe en hiver !

Je n'ai aucun projet en cours, donc je vais prendre quelques vacances en attendant l'illumination (et j'ai une fic en anglais à écrire). Bonne année à tous !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 15 – Viens, Bâtis une Terre

__

Viens, bâtis une terre où le manteau d'éloges

Résonne d'esprits autrefois faibles et las ;

Où son peuple se tient comme des chênes de vertus.

Oh, viens bâtir la terre que mon peuple recherche.

" Nous Bâtirons une Terre " par Barbara Zanotti*

Albus Dumbledore traversait la cour en direction de deux de ses personnes préférées – Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue. Les deux Directeurs de Maison supervisaient le cours de duel, nouveau venu dans le cursus, de leurs élèves. Ça avait été l'idée de Severus, un moyen sûr pour les deux maisons de régler leur antipathie notoire, ainsi que dépenser l'excès d'énergie que les jeunes Serpentard et Gryffondor possédaient généralement.

Albus sourit en regardant les duels de loin. Cette idée avait vraiment été splendide. Les deux maisons y étaient allées de tout cœur, et au lieu de faire monter l'animosité, comme Albus l'avait craint, cela contribuait plutôt à créer une ambiance de camaraderie. Bien sûr, ça ne faisait pas de mal que Minerva et Severus les fassent combattre à deux en mêlant les maisons.

Albus cessa d'avancer et s'installa sur le bord d'une fontaine de pierre. Il préférait regarder de loin un moment, car sa présence semblait rendre Severus nerveux. Il avait passé tellement de temps à s'assurer du bien-être du Serpentard que maintenant, chaque fois qu'il s'approchait, le jeune homme agissait comme s'il était surveillé.

Heureusement, Albus n'avait plus peur que Severus essaie de prendre sa vie. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'un gardien. En fait, Albus se reposait maintenant sur le Maître de Potions pour s'occuper de Marcus Flint, qui se sortait plutôt bien de son nouveau travail de concierge de l'école. Comme il n'était pas un Cracmol comme Argus Rusard, son travail était fait beaucoup plus vite et il avait d'avantage de temps libre pour aider Severus avec les Serpentard.

Et les Serpentard prenaient bien du temps. C'était Severus qui avait formulé un plan de restructuration de sa Maison dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse être de nouveau une Maison d'honneur, avec un nom et une réputation restaurés. Son plan comprenait des choses aussi simples que changer les meubles des parties communes, établir une rotation des positions de Préfet/Préfète en chef, afin qu'un Serpentard occupe cette place de temps en temps, nommer un Assistant Directeur de Maison (M. Flint) et placer un portrait de Phinéas Nigellus pour espionner... enfin, signaler ce qui avait lieu de l'être. Plus audacieux était le besoin de convaincre les autres professeurs de traiter les Serpentard avec plus de dignité, et d'être plus tolérant de leur besoin de paraître devant les autres Maisons.

Des difficultés similaires se présentaient pour convaincre les autres élèves de traiter leurs camarades Serpentard avec respect, et pas dédain. Mais avec Albus, Minerva et Filius punissant tout mauvais comportement de la part des autres maisons, les élèves arrêtèrent, et les Serpentard à leur tour. Ce n'était également pas un mal que maintenant presque tout le monde sache que le directeur des Serpentard était probablement le sorcier le plus puissant au monde, et qu'il avait aidé Harry Potter à battre Voldemort. Pour tout dire, Albus avait passé des moments très amusants à répandre les rumeurs les plus extraordinaires sur les exploits que Severus était censé avoir commis pendant la bataille finale. La seule chose plus ahurissante que les histoires qu'il racontait, pensa Albus, était que si peu doutassent de la véracité de ses propos. Eh bien, comme Severus avait toujours aimé dire, " le monde est pour moitié fou, pour moitié idiot ! "

Se fatiguant de regarder de loin, le directeur s'approcha de ses professeurs. Severus soupira bruyamment.

" Vous me surveillez encore, Directeur ? "

Albus gloussa. Il se demandait s'il serait un jour capable de convaincre le jeune homme qu'il appréciait vraiment sa compagnie. " Non, Severus, je surveille Minerva. Vous savez combien elle peut faire de bêtises. "

" Et comment " répondit Severus, pince-sans-rire. Minerva se contenta de plisser les lèvres et s'éloigna un peu des deux hommes.

Albus fit un clin d'œil à Severus " C'est loin d'être aussi amusant quand elle ne participe pas. " Il sortit ensuite son petit sachet et le tendit à Severus. " J'ai des caramels au beurre salé aujourd'hui. "

Severus tendit la main et en mit deux dans sa bouche. Albus sourit, il avait bien eu un effet positif sur le garçon.

En vérité, l'expérience de cet été avait eu un effet sur toute sa vie. Le directeur n'était pas sûr de la cause exacte, il ne saurait peut-être jamais avec certitude. Etait-ce la libération de sa magie, et le fait de rendre à l'homme ce qui lui revenait de droit, qui avait emporté presque toute sa colère ? Etait-ce la fin de la guerre avec Voldemort, qui signifiait la fin de toute la douleur et la frustration créées par sa double vie ? Ou peut-être était-ce l'amitié qui existait maintenant entre Severus et Minerva, Pompom et oui, même Remus et Hermione, qui n'aurait pas pu exister avant. Maintenant que Severus leur avait montré son vrai caractère – même si seulement comme un petit enfant – il lui était véritablement impossible de remettre son masque. Ils l'avaient vu pour ce qu'il étaient et l'avaient aimé. Cela, songea Albus, n'était pas rien pour un homme qui avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie sans compagnie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela avait transformé son directeur des Serpentard. Severus était plus calme, plus liant, et nettement moins en colère. Même s'il ne pourrait jamais être décrit comme un homme doux ou aimable, Albus savait qu'il se rappellerait toujours que Severus avait autrefois eu ces deux qualités.

Alors qu'Albus était sur le point de demander à Severus s'il avait envie de voir la petite boîte d'objets qu'il gardait depuis l'été – comprenant entre autres un bol en porcelaine et une petite tunique verte – un des Gryffondor fut projeté en l'air et atterrit avec un bruit sourd. Un instant après, des poils commencèrent à pousser sur tout son corps, le couvrant entièrement à l'exception des yeux, grand ouverts et effrayés. Severus et Minerva s'avancèrent vers le garçon tombé au sol et son partenaire Serpentard. Severus tendit la main pour retenir Minerva de parler, et croisa les bras, regardant de toute sa hauteur le Serpentard de quatrième année.

" Vous pouvez réparer ça, je présume, M. Stoker ? "

Le garçon avala nerveusement sa salive. " Non, Monsieur. "

" Quelle est la troisième règle de la Maison Serpentard ? " Albus gloussa intérieurement. Severus avait inventé les 'Dix Règles de la Maison Serpentard' et les avait littéralement tatouées (même si temporairement) sur leurs fronts pendant le premier mois d'école.

Le garçon devint raide comme une planche et aboya la troisième règle comme s'il était à l'Académie des Aurors. "'Ne faites jamais ce que vous ne pouvez pas défaire', Monsieur. "

" Ça sera dix points en moins pour Serpentard pour avoir enfreint une règle de Maison. Vous allez également accompagner M. Calvin à l'infirmerie. De plus, d'ici samedi matin au petit-déjeuner, vous aurez copié la troisième règle de la Maison Serpentard mille fois. Cinq cents pour avoir enfreint la règle, et cinq cents pour avoir été pris. "

Albus dut rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas éclater de rire en entendant la fin. Eh bien, la maison Serpentard n'était pas Gryffondor et Severus savait comment les gérer. Il devait reconnaître sa créativité.

Le garçon se dirigea vers le château, la main sur l'épaule de son comparse hirsute. La cloche sonna et les autres élèves rangèrent leurs baguettes et prirent leurs sacs. Il était temps de rentrer. Le soleil d'hiver disparaissait derrière le château, et même si la disposition de la cour protégeait les élèves des plus forts vents d'hiver, il ferait bientôt sombre et nettement plus froid.

Albus sourit à ses compagnons. " Puis-je vous inviter à boire un verre dans mes quartiers ce soir ? Amélia Bones m'a envoyé une ravissante bouteille de porto pour me remercier de l'avoir aidée dans sa campagne. Il semblerait que les sondages la présentent comme grande favorite. "

Severus renifla. " Bien que j'eusse aimé prendre part à quelque activité liée directement ou indirectement au départ de cet abruti de Fudge, j'ai promis à Minerva ici présente une partie d'échecs dans les cachots ce soir. "

Minerva eut un sourire moqueur. " Oui, Severus va tenter de regagner sa dignité après sa défaite de la semaine dernière. "

Albus pensa brièvement en lui-même que Minerva prenait de plus en plus les expressions de Severus, peut-être qu'ils passaient trop de temps ensemble. " Vous pourriez jouer dans mon bureau. J'ai un charmant échiquier, vous savez. Il m'a été donné par mon arrière-grand-père. "

Severus eut un rictus. " J'_avais_ un charmant échiquier. Mais quelqu'un ne veut pas me rendre mon pion. Donc, maintenant, j'ai un échiquier _incomplet_. "

Minerva secoua fermement la tête et réussit l'exploit de regarder de haut un homme mesurant une demi tête de plus qu'elle. " Ce kneazle est en remboursement de plusieurs objets m'appartenant, que vous avez détruit. Vous l'avez offert librement et je l'ai accepté en tain que tel. Maintenant, si vous continuez à travailler avec moi en Métamorphose, je suis sûre qu'un sorcier talentueux comme vous sera capable de transfigurer votre propre kneazle en un rien de temps. "

Un instant, Albus pensa avoir entendu Severus grogner en direction de la directrice des Gryffondor. Mais quoi qu'il eut entendu, cela ne dura pas longtemps car Severus tourna brusquement les talons dans un grand mouvement de robes et partit vers le château à grands pas. Il semblait n'exister que deux choses que le sorcier le plus puissant au monde ne pouvait faire – la première était une métamorphose réussie, la seconde était de l'emporter sur le professeur McGonagall. Il était étonnant, songea Albus, combien certaines choses ne changeaient jamais vraiment.

****

Fin

* hymne religieux


End file.
